


❝ɱყ εɱε૨αℓ∂ รµɳƒℓσωε૨❞

by reesiereese



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Ashido Mina, Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Monoma Neito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Anxious Bakugou Katsuki, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Jokes, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Bakugou Katsuki Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Bakugou Katsuki Sleeps and Dates Kirishima Out Of Guilt, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Flirting, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Inko Friendship, Beta Kaminari Denki, Beta Kirishima Eijirou, Beta Midoriya Inko, Beta Sero Hanta, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Comfort/Angst, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dense Midoriya Izuku, Emotional Rollercoaster, Emotional Sex, Endgame Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Gay Bakugou Katsuki, Gay Disasters, Good Parent Bakugou Masaru, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Guilty Bakugou Katsuki, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Jealous Kirishima Eijirou, Jealous Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou Hate Eachother, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku & Monoma Neito - Freeform, Kaminari Denki is Worried, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Sweetheart, Kirishima Eijiro Needs To Back Off Izuku's Man, Kirishima Eijirou Has a Crush, Kirishima Eijirou is a Little Shit, Mentioned Midoriya Hisashi, Midoriya Hisashi is in Jail, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku & Kaminari Denki are Best Friends, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has Nightmares, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Is Pack Mother, Midoriya Izuku has Conflicted Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Midoriya Izuku/Monoma Neito, Modest Midoriya Izuku, Monoma Neito is in Class 1-A, Monoma Neito's Family - Freeform, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not a Crossover, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, Oblivious Pining, Omega Bakugou Mitsuki, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Out Of Character Monoma Neito, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Midoriya Izuku, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Porn with Feelings, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Bakugou Mitsuki, Protective Midoriya Inko, Protective Monoma Neito, Regretful Bakugou Katsuki, Responsible Midoriya Izuku, Ruined relationship, Scared Midoriya Izuku, Sexually confused Bakugou Katsuki, Slow Burn, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Story Arc, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Tall Mineta Minoru, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Underage Rape/Non-con, What Have I Done, Worried Midoriya Inko, bakugou katsuki has panic attacks, confusing feelings, shit is about to go down, torn friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesiereese/pseuds/reesiereese
Summary: New Title: ❝ɱყ εɱε૨αℓ∂ รµɳƒℓσωε૨❞Old Title:❝ყσµ૨ α รµɳƒℓσωε૨❞°•°•°•°•°•°By: ReesieReese°•°•°•°•°•°→αℓρнα α←→вєтα β←→σмєgα Ω←From the moment he was delivered, to the moment he was held by his mother, everyone knew he was special. He didn't seem to think so, but even though, that message failed to be delivered to others.A face full of already dark freckles, viridian curls that looked fluffy and soft to the touch. But what most surprised her, was his eyes... the first moment he opened his eyes was an amazing one, sparkling spring colored doe-eyes held tears.And she tried not to do the same.°•°•°•°•°•°Contains:•Yaoi (Boy X Boy)•Sexual Scenese (Later On)•Out Of Character Characters•Swearing°•°•°•°•°•°(I do not own the characters just the plot)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku & Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku/Monoma Neito
Comments: 48
Kudos: 336





	1. Arc One: →Musutafu's Gem: Beautiful Infant←

_From the moment he was delivered, to the moment he was held by his mother, everyone knew he was special. He didn't seem to think so, but even though, that message failed to be delivered to others._

_From the exact moment the sun had risen on that fifteenth day of their month of July, their baby boy was delivered, healthy, and adorable, with small strands of green curls on his little head._

_From the exact moment he had cried, the flowers outside had bloomed,and what everyone expected to be as roses and tulips... they were sunflowers, his tears were like liquified crystals, just like their oceans and beaches, crystal clear. The flowers glowed in the morning light, all over Japan, bloomed sunflowers, bright, golden, sunflowers..._

_The mother, a beta, a simple beauty, was astonished at her childs looks, her husband had been gone on a buisness trip for some time... so she had her best friend helping her._

_A face full of already dark freckles, viridian curls that looked fluffy and soft to the touch. But what most surprised her, was his eyes... the first moment he opened his eyes was an amazing one, sparkling spring colored doe-eyes held tears._

_And she tried not to do the same._

_This was Inko Midoriya._

_And her newborn son._

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

_Musutafu's Gem._

_Was what they all called him, word got around quickly in their town on what happened that beaufitul day. Everyone soon knew the name of Izuku Midoriya. Green Valley, was the meaning, and it matched perfectly with him._

_The boy, was only four when he began to finally show his true colors, and they weren't at all negative. He was kinder, gentle, and more generous than most adults, helping elderly cross the street, even ducks. Climbing trees to get some kids cat down, even when he fell from it and everyone around him fretted, he laughed it off saying he was fine, though parents insisted on buying him a treat for gratitude._

_His answer would be, "Helping someone out is a choice, not a job. I expected nothing but a nice feeling inside." He would give them all a smile._

_His best friend, Katsuki Bakugo had mostly been by his side. Mostly meaning, always, everywhere, unless he couldn't go._

_"Hey Zuzu!" Called the blonde child, as he ran towards his friend in their forest hideout, some of the people in town had built a tree house for them one day, because Izuku had helped clear out their garage, they were moving out, and they needed a bit of help._

_They painted it with bright colors, it took a while considering the size, but it still was their favorite place to be, they probably would never grow out of it._

_"Oh, Hi Kacchan!" The greenette greeted back, surprised to see the boy there so early._

_"I brought breakfast." The ruby-eyed boy smiled excitedly, he might've been a little hostile towards others, but when it was just them alone, he was the best person you would want to be around._

_In his small hands, he held a small picnic basket, his mother had packed it for him before he left. "Thank you, Kacchan." Izuku answered gently, not raising his voice so early in the morning, actually, he never rose his voice unless he needed to... which was never._

_The blonde only grunted in response as he sat beside his friend, who was drawing a picture of him, his mom, his auntie and his bestfriend. "That's really good. Mom said most kids our age can't even color inside the lines yet." Katsuki complimented him, taking a muffin out of his miniature basket._

_"It's not finished yet. But I hope to draw something even better when I grow up." Izuku only spared him a glance as he reached into the basket himself, taking out his favorite, a chocolate chip muffin. "When you go home, please tell Auntie Mitsuki I thank her. These are really good." Izuku asked his friend._

_"You know what momma told me today? She said, we don't present until we're 12 years old. That's only a few years from now. What do you think you'll present as? Dad told me I'll probably be an Alpha like him." Katsuki changed the subject._

_"I don't know. Probably a beta... I'm not that interesting." Izuku answered his question, which earned a look from the young Bakugo._

_"You know what everyone in town calls you, right?" The blonde asked him, quite surprised by his statement._

_"Well, yes. But I don't know why. I don't see much to look at." Izuku said, it was almost modest if it wasn't for Katsuki knowing this boy, he was a complete airhead, but he was smart for his age._

_"That's such a lie." He laughed, lying down on his back._

_"No it's not!" The greenette flushed as he bit his tongue._

_"But it is! You just don't see it yet. Besides, your plenty interesting!" The blonde continued._

_There were small tears at the corners of Izuku's eyes as he pouted, "Kacchan's mean." He held back a giggle as his bestfriend shot up and looked as if he was contemplating on comforting him._

_"Why are you crying?!" He almost screeched._

_**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿** _

_He was nervous, sitting in the doctors office, this was important, really important, and he wasn't very nervous at all really, it was more like, he just felt hot, Katsuki had already gone to get his secondary gender checked so he was kinda lonely without a friend to talk to as his mother was reading her book._

_He woke up that morning with a slight fever from what he could tell, his cheeks flushed multiple times, but he refused to get his mother worried and nervous about this, so he kept to himself. But now he just felt bothered._

_"Momma... I feel feverish." He said, holding his stomach._

_His mothers eyes immediately left her book, "Honey, why didn't you say anything? I wouldn't have made you come if you felt sick." She cooed._

_"I promised Kacchan that we would- ngh!" A sharp pain ahot through his body as he jerked forward, holding his stomach in pain._

_"Izuku!" Inko yelled, gaining the attention of the patients in the waiting room as her son collapsed on the ground, huffing out in pain and letting out small grunts as a sweet like smell filled the room._

_Inko knew exactly what was happening._

_But it was too late, her pup's phermones had already spread throughout the office as some of the alpha's brought their attention to him, they all looked as if their instincts had taken over, but they all stayed seated noticing the beta snapping her teeth at them in warning, a protective mother over her pup._

_She faintly picked up the smell of Mitsuki as the two double doors opened to reveal her and her own. Katsuki held a hand to his mouth as the smell was taking over the room, it was sickeningly sweet, but it wasn't bad._

_The young blonde immediately rushed over to his bestfriend, and Inko sat there and let it happen, as other nurses were rushing around, trying to get a free doctor._

_What surprised her was when Katsuki had rubbed his own scent glands against Izuku's neck, blocking his scent just a bit to the point where a doctor couls get to them. "He's an Alpha." Mitsuki told her friend as she tried to get Katsuki to stop snapping at the male doctor._

_"I think... Izuku is an *****..."_

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

_"Katsuki Bakugo, an Alpha α." He announced._

_The blonde grumbled as he sat back down in his seat, middle school already was the worst. He didn't like his class, it was full of beta's as the majority while the other were alpha's, some of the girls were alpha's as well no surprise when he looked at how they held themselves._

_But what bothered him the most was..._

_Izuku's heat had started again, the day right before school started, so now there was an empty seat behind him. Nice to know Izuku sits close to him, but he doesn't like being away from him._

_He's always there to help Izuku through his heats, but this time his mother wouldn't let him skip the first few days of school, but Izuku will be coming to school the next week. Which sucked..._

_But oh well, can't really be mad at dynamics now could he?_

_But he could be mad at the extras that wouldn't leave him alone throughout the day._

_Class after class he was bothered by them, for no reason at all._

_Could they all just leave him alone?_

_Especially the girls, a bunch of them had came up to him asking his name throughout the day, and he figured out there were two omega girls in the classroom._

_None of their looks even added up together matched Izuku's beauty, and sure, you could say, he had developed a crush on his bestfriend over the years ever since they both hit puberty that year._

_And when Izuku's body had slowly developed into a more feminine figure throughout the summer, it only added to the name the town gave him, he lived up to the name "Musutafu's Gem" as everyone called him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If yes, please prepare for the emotional roller-coaster that is to come from this story.  
> There will be surprises along the way, mistakes, heartbreak... but please bare with me!
> 
> This was a short chapter, but don't worry! There will be more!


	2. →Musutafu's Gem: Sick Days←

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder:  
> Ω:  
> •Izuku  
> •Mitsuki  
> α:  
> •Katsuki  
> •Masaru  
> β:  
> •Inko
> 
> I have had some people on wattpad express how they like this story, so I will make another chapter or Part 1: Musutafu's Gem,  
> This story will be organized into parts, like right now "Musutafu's Gem" is part one.
> 
> Things in the omegaverse will be explained throughout the story, in bold notes starting with a sunflower.

_"Do you have your suppressors*? Are you sure you packed everything? You ate breakfast, right? Did you put on your scent-blocker* this morning?" The blonde boy basically interrogated his friend who stood by his side, a small smile gracing his freckled features._

**🌻sᴜᴘᴘʀᴇssᴏʀ(s)*: ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴜsᴜᴀʟʟʏ ᴜsᴇᴅ ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ᴀɴ ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀ's ʜᴇᴀᴛ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴄᴀɴ ᴀʟsᴏ ʙᴇ ᴜsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴀʟᴍ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴʏ ʀᴀɢɪɴɢ ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀɴ ʜᴏʀᴍᴏɴᴇs ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ. ɪᴛ ᴄᴀʟᴍs ᴅᴏᴡɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴏʀᴍᴏɴᴇs ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ sᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘʜᴇʀᴍᴏɴᴇs ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ sʜᴏᴡ ᴀs ᴍᴜᴄʜ.🌻**

**🌻sᴄᴇɴᴛ-ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇʀ(s)*: ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴀ sᴘʀᴀʏ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀ's sᴄᴇɴᴛ ɢʟᴀɴᴅs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀsᴋs ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘʜᴇʀᴍᴏɴᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴀ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ᴅᴇɢʀᴇᴇ, ᴛᴏ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ɪᴛ ɪs ᴊᴜsᴛ ғᴀɪɴᴛʟʏ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴀʙʟᴇ [ɪғ sᴛʀᴏɴɢ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ]🌻**

_"Kacchan. There is really no need to worry. My heat* ended already, I'll be fine for another month." The greenette glanced at him through thick, curled dark lashes._

**🌻ʜᴇᴀᴛ(s)*: ᴀ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ ᴏғ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴅᴀʏs ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴀɴ ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀ ɢᴏᴇs ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴀ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ ᴏғ sᴇxᴜᴀʟ ᴅᴇsɪʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ғᴇʀᴛɪʟɪᴛʏ ʀᴀᴛᴇ sʜᴏᴏᴛs ᴜᴘ. ᴀɴ ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀ ɪs ᴜsᴜᴀʟʟʏ ᴠᴜʟɴᴇʀᴀʙʟᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜɪs ᴛɪᴍᴇ.🌻**

_"I'm not only worried about that. There are a lot of male and female alpha's in our class this year, Izuku. What if one of the alpha's try to make a move on you." The ruby-eyed blonde continued to fret._

_"Kacchan, I'll be fine. And I put my scent blocker on earlier, I know I have a stronger scent than usual omega's do normally, so I of course have to at least try to cover it up." The emerald-eyed greenette reminded him_

_"That doesn't narrow down attraction to your looks. If you get at least 10 love confessions today, you have to make me lunch tommorow." The alpha smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"You'll lose, but I guess I'll play along." The omega answered to his bet, sending him a close-eyed smile as they then continued to walk in silence down the sidewalk._

_The smell of flowers filled the alpha's nose as he resisted the urge to scent the omega next to him, the omega's natural scent was of cinnamon, vanilla, chocolate, all the good sweets people would eat, but it was also mixed with the fresh smell of flowers, the most noticable one was of a sunflower, he identified it after a hiking trip with his parents._

_"You're scent is becoming more noticable." The blonde softly nudged his shoulder._

_"That shouldn't be a big problem, but I'll apply some more of the blocker before first period." The greenette muttered to himself._

_"Why don't you just wear your collar*?" Katsuki asked his friend, who looked up for a moment._

**🌻ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀ*: ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀ sɪᴍᴘʟᴇ ᴄʜᴏᴋᴇʀ ʟɪᴋᴇ ɴᴇᴄᴋʟᴀᴄᴇ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜɪᴅᴇs ᴛʜᴇ sᴄᴇɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴀɴ ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀ, ɪᴛ ɪs ᴜsᴜᴀʟʟʏ ɢɪᴠᴇɴ ᴛᴏ ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀ's ᴡɪᴛʜ sᴛʀᴏɴɢ sᴄᴇɴᴛs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴍᴏsᴛʟʏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ sᴄᴇɴᴛ ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇʀ ɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴀʟʟʏ.🌻**

_"I don't like the feeling of leather. It's uncomfortable in my opinion." Izuku replied, tugging on his backpack strings. "But I do have it in my bag." He finished._

_"You'll have to wear it at some point, Izuku. But I'm not going to pressure you into wearing one if you choose not to." Katsuki smiled down at him._

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

_As they arrived at the junior high building, looks were immediately sent their way as they both walked with their chins high and their shoulders back... like a queen and king._

_But people quite quickly recognized the talk of the town, "Musutafu's Gem" stood before them. Like a king on their throne, he walked by, not sparing a glance at the peasants that they seemed he saw them as._

_"Everybody is staring." Bakugo muttered, his undertone reading grumpy and annoyed, no one else in hearing range would have noticed except for the boy who had been with the aggressive alpha his whole life._

_"Let them. A persons gaze place no physical harm onto you or I. It is not something to worry yourself over." Izuku apprised._

_"I hate it when you're right about things, Izuku. It pisses me off." Katsuki groused, folding his hands over behind his head._

_"Might I ask when you are not 'Pissed off'?" Izuku used air quotes to emphasize his question._

_"Oooh, I got you to curse little Zuzu." Katsuki cackled, throwing his head back as his body shook with giddiness._

_Izuku sent him an uninterested look as the blonde led them to their classroom. "I'm not little." He mumbled, turning his gaze down onto the tile beneath them._

_Katsuki didn't answer him, only kept his eyes focused in front of him, while the other extras continued to gape at them—at Izuku—as they walked by them. Izuku's scent* was the most recognizable throughout the mix._

**🌻sᴄᴇɴᴛ*: ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴛʜᴇ sᴍᴇʟʟ ᴘʀᴏᴅᴜᴄᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ sᴄᴇɴᴛ ɢʟᴀɴᴅs ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʀɪsᴛs, ᴄʜᴇᴇᴋ, ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴇᴄᴋ. ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀ's ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴀ sᴡᴇᴇᴛ sᴄᴇɴᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀs, ʙᴇᴛᴀ's sᴄᴇɴᴛs ᴡɪʟ ʙᴇ ᴄᴀʟᴍɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ sᴏᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀʟᴘʜᴀ's sᴄᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀɢɢʀᴇssɪᴠᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴅᴇғɪɴᴇs ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟʟʏ.🌻**

_They made it to their classroom a few minutes before the bell rang, so they opened the door and walked in without bearing greeting to any of their classmates. "You wanna put on your collar now?" Katsuki asked the boy._

_"Yes actually, but I'll have to pull my blazer down a bit Kacchan." He explained._

_"It's fine. Besides if any of these extras so as to look at you the wrong way, I'll kick each and every one of their asses." The blonde smiled wickedly while Izuku stared at him with an 'Are You Serious?' Look._

_"Don't hurt anyone, alpha." The greenette teased._

_"I won't unless I have to, omega." The blonde teased back._

_Midoriya placed his bag on the desk behind Bakugo's as he took a seat on the wood. Taking his collar out he handed it over to the alpha, he sat still as the top part of his blazer had been undone, and pulled down revealing his freckled neck and collarbone. His shirt underneath could just barely be seen, the students watched intently._

_"Woah man! What are you doing?" Asked one of the male students._

_Katsuki didn't answer, only shot a glare at the boy, before snapping the collar around the boy's neck, and immediately, his strong scent lessened to the point it was just faintly noticable. The blonde only silently and swiftly, fixed his uniform back up before taking a seat, turned around with the back of the chair at his chest._

_"Thanks Kacchan." Izuku gave him a cheeky grin._

_As he began to sit down he missed the bright red hue that made it's way to the blonde's ears and face, before looking down, hiding his features._

_The bell rang only moments later, signifying that class started as the teacher walked in._

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

That all was two years ago and, just to say, Izuku ended up losing that bet. He made lunch for Katsuki that day as promised. Now, their classroom was quiet, as the spring breeze blew through the open windows, sakura blossoms flying around outside, as well as some coming in through the windows, some landing on other's desks, while others on the floor. 

By now, instead of that seat in the middle of the room, the greenette occupied the back seat near the window. It was the last period of the day before going home, but instead of listening and taking notes like he always did, he lay with his head smushed between his arms, asleep. 

That morning he had come to school with bags under his eyes, as well as he wasn't wearing his collar, so his scent was spread throughout the classroom unnoticably. As well as sent down to the floors down below them and around as the wind blew through. 

_Surprisingly_ , Katsuki thought, _He was able to make it throughout the day_. 

You could just barely hear the soft snores emitting from the omega if you listened closely. The teacher was going on about what highschool they'll attend next year, while all the other extras in their classrooms were going to sad dissapointing schools that were barely known... Katsuki and Izuku were going to UA. 

UA was a school full of talent and different genders, it was open for all, they were famous for a bunch of things, their football and basketball teams, their soccer team, art programs, dance program, music program. They even had a Stride Team, they also had a culinary program. 

Teens who graduate from there are known to become great. Whether it be in the culinary world or the sports world, they will be known around the country. 

Thing is, it was also a boarding school. 

Katsuki watched almost anxiously as Izuku slept, some if the pale pink blossoms landing in Izuku's hair. He could smell his scent gtting stronger by the second, did he even try to cover it up that morning? 

The bell rang only moments later, snapping him out of his thoughts as the extras began to file out of the classroom. Two of them stopping at his desk. He didn't very much like the plain beta's but... Izuku wanted him to make some friends, so at least it's a start. 

"Hey, Bakugo. Wanna hang at the arcade today?" Extra number one asked. 

"Yeah man. Why don't you just ditch that omega today?" Extra number two put in, tossing a thumb back to point at the dozing omegan boy. 

"Not today, nerds." He stood up, his chair screeching on the wooden tiles beneath it, letting out a small huff as he threw his bag over his shoulder. "Maybe tommorow. Or not. Depends on my mood." He told them, walking over to the greenette's desk, leaving the two to leave on their own. 

The classroom was officially empty and silent. 

He watched Izuku's viridian curls for a moment before crouching down in front of his desk. "Izuku." He whispered, placing a hand on the boy's cheek, moving it in a circular motion. 

The greenette only stirred, before conpletely leaning into the warm touch, a smile replacing his once neutral features. 

Katsuki's ears tinted red as he put his other hand to his face, "God, the things you do to me. And what makes it worse it that you don't even notice." He mumbled, "Izu. C'mon you gotta wake up so we can go home." Thr blonde said a bit louder. 

"Hmm?" The greenette picked his head up a bit more, now that he was clearly in the sun, his bags were more noticable than before. 

"What did you do last night?" Katsuki asked rhetorically, "Let's get you home. If you wanna sleep on the way there, you have to get up on my back." He explained, grabbing Izuku's and his back in his hands. 

"I couldn't do that to you. I'm fine with walking." Izuku answered, standing up. But like a train, fatigue hit him almost sending his tumbling back down, that was only if Katsuki failed to catch him. 

" _You_ might be, but your body is completely not on your side right now. Now hop on." He crouched down, his back facing the greenette as he felt arms go on his shoulders before a light body was on his back. 

"I'm sorry..." Izuku mumbled, his words sent a shiver down his spine as Izuku was posititioned right next to his ears. 

"It's n-no problem." He stuttered, internally facepalming.

But his only answer was the sound of even, relaxed breathing. 

He fell asleep. 

Letting out a chuckle, Katsuki made his way out of the school building. 

Musutafu's Sleepy Gem. 

That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

To open the door to her son on his bestfriend's back, was surprising as he looked knocked out, Inko couldn't help but fret. "K-katsuki! What happend?! Is Izuku alright?!" She exclaimed as the blonde was let in. 

"Auntie Inko, there is nothing really to worry about. He's just tired, also his scent is stronger than normal, did he looked tired at all this morning?" Katsuki asked, placing both of their bags near the door. 

"Actually, he left without a word this morning. But while he was upstairs, he did seem sluggish with his steps." She explained, remembering the events of that morning. 

"Well, he wasn't wearing anything to cover up his scent today. A lot of the kids in our class wouldn't stop staring at him." The blonde said, "Do you mind if I take him to his room? Also, could you please call my mom and ask her to bring me over a change of clothes? I'll stay over to help with him."

"I trust him in your hands, Katsuki. Ever since that day at the doctors office. So you don't need to ask my permission unless your trying to court my pup. And yes, I'll call Mitsuki-san and let her know to bring over some clothes. Thank you, Katsuki." The woman with a head of green tresses walked off into the living area of their apartment. 

He let a soft smile come to his features as he began his way up the staircase with a sleeping omega on his back. The alpha would have thought his instincts by now would have kicked in, wasn't his rut* sometime that week? He can't leave Izuku alone at school, but he also can't just be near Izuku while he's out of it for such a while. 

**_🌻ʀᴜᴛ*: ᴀɴ ᴀʟᴘʜᴀ ʜᴀs ᴀ ʀᴜᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴍᴏɴᴛʜs, ᴀ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ ᴏғ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴛᴏ ғᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴀʏs ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʟᴘʜᴀ ᴡᴀɴᴛs ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴄʜᴏsᴇɴ ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀ, ᴛʜᴇɪʀ sᴇxᴜᴀʟ ᴅᴇsɪʀᴇ ɪs ʜɪɢʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴀ ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ᴀʟᴘʜᴀ. ᴀᴛ ᴛʜɪs ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇʟʏ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴍɪɴᴅs.🌻_ **

He might do something he'll regret. 

"Kacchan?" Came the sleepy tone of the greenette, to which he visibly flinched. 

"I'm getting you to bed." Katsuki told him, he failed to notice the way Izuku's body had gotten warmer. 

"Kacchan... put me down..." Izuku said, bringing a hand over his mouth as they had begun to walk down the hallway, Katsuki was walking extremely slow. 

"Huh? Why?" He asked, he was about to argue more, but Izuku jumped off his back and in seconds he was in the bathroom after slamming the door and locking it behind him. 

"Katsuki? What was the noise?" Called Inko. 

"Uh... nothing! I shut the door to hard! I apologize!" He called back, as he walked closer to the bathroom, the distressed scent of an omega traveled from the bahtroom. 

He knocked on the door hesitantly, "Izuku? Izuku, are you okay?" But his only answer was heaving. He brought his hand down to the knob to try and open it, "Izuku. Let me in." He said. 

He could bust down the door right now. 

But that'll be bad. 

And Auntie Inko would be mad. 

"Izuku. Open the door. **Now**." He demanded, he heard a small whimper from behind the closed wood, before the click of a lock resounded in his ears. 

The door was opened to a sweaty omegan boy, who was hunched over the toilet bowl, he watched as the freckled hand rose up to flush the contents in the bowl before trying to stand up, only for his legs to give out. 

His face was flushed pink, and you could almost see steam raising from his body as he sat there, tears streaming down his features with hands on the ground in front of him. "I'm s-sorry..." he muttered, not meeting the blonde's eyes. 

The alpha's instinct kicked in immediately after Izuku's scent got stronger, to where it was probably was noticable around the house. His arms were around the omega in moments. "Why did you come to school if you were sick?" Katsuki rubbed circles on his back as the boy sat in his lap, crying into his shoulder. 

"Because... then you would be worried... I don't want you to worry about me." Izuku explained, and now Katsuki could really feel the heat radiating off the small, shaking body. 

"I worried about you since you came into class late this morning." The ruby-eyed boy said. 

Izuku didn't reply to him. 

"Come on... let's get you out of these clothes and bathed." Katsuki said. 

"Okay..." the greenette answered. 

"Katsuki! I'm going out shopping! Take care of Izuku for me, will you? Mitsuki brought a change of clothes just a few moments ago, they're on the couch." Inko called from the door, slipping her flats on, she could identify her sons scent immediately, but she chose not to intervene. "You can order something, money is on the counter!" Was the last thing they heard before the sound of the door close. 

They both looked at eachother for a moment, Katsuki lifted a hand up to wipe his thumbs under Izuku's puffy eyes. Before standing up with the boy held in his arms, and making his way out of the bathroom. 

"Let's get you bathed first before anything." Katsuku said, sitting him on his bed.

He lifted a hand to touch Izuku's forehead, almost flinching away from how heated it was compared to a normal body temperature, "You're running a fever, I think. Let me find the medical supplies, you guys have a thermometer right?" 

Izuku only nodded, not having enough energy to reply verbally. 


	3. →Musutafu's Gem: Emotional←

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter are undetailed descriptions of rape, I do not condone this in real life nor do I think it is funny or entertaining.  
> I am simply making others aware of things that happen in daily life, and how others can be taken advantage of in their worse, weakest moments.  
> Trigger warning before anything.

Sniffling, the small omega kept his head up in class, attempting to keep himself awake during school hours. Whatever the alpha told him that morning would set him off or he'll just argue back. 

Their gem's emotions were going haywire, the blonde alpha wanted to put a keep away sign on the omega's forehead, telling others that unless they wanted to get sick to stay away... or unless they wanted to get chewed out. 

But atleast the disgruntled omega listened when he said to wear a mask to school, covering his mouth and nose. He wouldn't even listen to his dam* that morning when she told him not to go to school. 

_**🌻ᴅᴀᴍ*** : **ɴᴏᴜɴ; ᴛʜᴇ ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴀɴ ᴀɴɪᴍᴀʟ, ᴇsᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟʟʏ ᴀ ᴅᴏᴍᴇsᴛɪᴄ ᴍᴀᴍᴍᴀʟ**.🌻_

The bell rang for lunch, and every student went to stand up as some opened the windows, they all chose to not react to Izuku's phermones that morning because they didn't want to get chewed out by Katsuki. 

"Izu? Are you alright for now?" Katsuki asked the boy, placing a hand on his arm as the greenette put his pounding head into his arms, he only answered with a nod. 

"Good. Do you want lunch? I can bring it to the classroom." He asked, a lot of their classmates usually chose to stay in the classroom for lunch instead of going to find their other freinds, but now it was just a group of boys there 

"Fruit sandwhich?" Izuku asked him, picking his head to let his chin rest on his arm. 

"And milk, alright. I'll be back, don't go anywhere." Katsuki warned him, before leaving. 

And then the soft voice and calloused hands of the alpha were gone, and Izuku was left in silence. 

That was until a few other voices filled the room, a few male hushed voices that he could just barely make out. 

" _We could... now... l... doo..._ " was all that the omega could make out from the whispers. 

And then he heard a click, 'Maybe Kacchan is back already?' He thought, refusing to pick his head up, he didn't want to be in the light that much while his head hurt, maybe it was a migraine. 

❌Trigger Warning: Mention Of Non-Consentual Touching❌

Than he felt hands go under his arms before he was being picked up, he couldn't struggle against them as his body was limp in their hold after they let out a calming scent, but also a more dominant one. 

" _God... cute... lucky... alpha..._ " they muttered underneath their breath as they removed his mask. 

This wasn't Katsuki. 

Katsuki put the mask on, why would he take it off? 

Red signals were being sent to his brain as they begun to undress him, he started to whimper as he was held down by another, disgusting, alpha male. 

There was a beta somewhere in the classroom as well. He could make out their scent just fine. 

" _Shh... shh.. We'll take care of you._ "They claimed, removing his pants and boxers. 

" _God you are such a perfect omega._ " They told him, running a hand down his exposed thighs and stomach as another hand played with the rosy pink buds on his chest. 

He let out a small cry of pain as something got shoved up his rear, it wasn't at all gentle, he bet Kacchan would be gentle with him. 

Izuku wanted to sit up and run, but his omegan side refused, wanting an alpha to care for him. 

"Where... Kacchan..." He said so softly, the others had yet to hear it.

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

Katsuki walked down the hall after getting stopped by numerous people, asking to give love notes to Izuku for them, chocolates and get well soon cards. 

Wasn't like he was dying. 

Just a small cold, he had already sweat out his fever that night. 

Now he had a bag full of gifts, and cards, and chocolates... the smell of a distressed omega filled his senses. 

His own omega. 

"Izuku..." the blonde muttered, breaking into a full sprint down the hallways, up the stairs, and towards the third year classrooms, where one of the doors were left open. 

He walked slowly forward, readying himself for what might have been inside. And as he got closer, the scent only grew stronger. Mixed with a rotten smell of sweets. 

When he walked inside, everything seemed to be in slow motion as he dropped his bags as his eyes widened. 

His omega lay there, body exposed to whomever were to walk by, on the cold floor with his uniform shirt underneath him. Fluids ran down his body as he sat there, crying painfully... blood ran down his leg.

He saw red as he was about ready to find who had hurt the omegan boy. But his alpha screamed at him to help the omega first before anything. "Izuku... Izuku I'm so sorry.." he said quietly, wiping tears from his face as he collapsed by his side, immediately taking the omega into his hold. 

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, yeah it's Kacchan... you're going to be just fine alright? I'll ake care of you." Katsuki reassured him, "but I need you to tell me what happened first. Can you do that for me?" 

"T-they... t-touched me..." the omega replied, letting the tears fall down his face as he blinked them away. 

"You're doing good, okay? Where did they touch you?" Katsuki asked the boy, running his hand up and down his back. 

"E-everywhere... my c-chest... and my..." the greenette choked on a sob as he couldn't finished his sentence. 

"It's alright... you don't have to say it directly alright? I just need you to answer two more questions alright? How did they touch you?" The alpha just needed one more answer after this one. 

"They s-shoved their... things... in me... and... g-gagged me... t-they both d-did... at the same time..." Izuku only cried harder. 

"Okay, can you answer one more question?" 

Izuku nodded. 

"Who did this to you?" 

"T-the boy's w-who w-were in the classroom w-when you left..." 

The blonde let a growl escape his lips as he took off his blazer, throwing it around the omega's body, "I'll be back alright? I'll come back, if any teacher walks by, can you answer their questions for me? I want you to answer them, Izuku." Katsuki asked him, standing up. 

"N-no... Kacchan... don't leave... please don't leave me..." Izuku cried. 

"It'll be fine, Izu... I promise." Then the alpha was gone, leaving his phone on the table as it was on dial for 119. 

' _You're calling Musutafu police station, what is your emergency?_ 'Said the voice on the other end. 

"Hello? Who's there?" Izuku looked up, sniffling. 

' _Hello yes, you're speaking to Musutafu police, what is your emergency?_ ' They asked again, and Izuku moved slowly to grab the phone. 

"I-i'm at Aldera J-Junior High." He told them. 

' _Alright, can you tell me your emergency?_ ' They asked, slightly concerned. 

"I-I w-was assaulted... by some students." He explained. 

' _We are sending over policemen. Can you stay on the line for me?_ ' 

"Y-yes..." 

' _Can you tell me your name?_ ' 

"Midoriya Izuku." He answered. 

' _Is there anybody in the room with you?_ '

"N-no." He told them.

 _'Alright, the police should me two stops away. I want you to stay on the line until they reach you. What floor are you on?_ _'_

"The 3rd floor, in the 4th third year classroom."

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

Katsuki stormed down the hallway, his phermones almost suffocating anyone around him as he burst through the cafeteria doors, he did see a few boys going to the cafeteria late, but he suspected nothing of it. 

Fearful eyes turned to him as his own scanned the room, until meeting finding just the boys he was looking for. His instinct was to attack, protect his omega. 

And that was exactly what he did. 

Hitting the first one he could get on with so much force hid tooth fell out. "What the hell, man?!" He yelled at the blonde, holding a hand to his cheek, probably bruised. 

And he saw red. 

The last thing he remembered was a teacher pulling him off of the bloodied up students, before hearing sirens from outside. 

The blonde ripped himself from his sensei's gripas he bolted up the staircase, two teachers following after him. He barred his teeth a bit as he made it to the classroom he had left Izuku in. 

He had arrived way before the other adults had, and he began to cover Izuku's body up with his own as the greenette clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder.

He wouldn't let the boy go, snapping and growling ferally at the people who entered, even if they were paramedics and police. He wouldn't move, his omega- his... 

He hadn't realized it but he had been calling Izuku _his_. 

Izuku was sobbing into his shoulder, clinging onto his shirt like a lifeline, his body uncovered and open for touch onto his freckled pale skin. He couldn't let anyone look at him for the greenette's own sake...

And for his own. 


	4. →Musutafu's Gem: His Omega←

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❌Warning! This chapter may include graphic descriptions and upsetting subjects such as Rape, Blood, etc. ❌

The sound of of feet running through the halls, and the bell ringing just as the students began to get up and leave to class. They were stopped, their principal along with a three officers stood at the door. 

"These men, were called here, at our junior high. After a call from an omegan student, as a report to a crime that two alphas in our building. Two classmates. Had commited. You all are not permitted to leave this room until this situation has been resolved, so I would suggest you get comfortable back into your seats." Their principal told them. 

Whispers immediately filled the room as staff started filing in, almost guarding the students to make sure no one left while the officers left, leaving one behind. 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

Katsuki refused to move, the alpha in him, his instincts told him he couldn't. His omega was crying and whimpering in his shirt, ruby red running fluidity down his leg, as well as a white substance. 

He snapped at them when their hands reached out to him, baring his canines in warning as if he was saying, ' _Do not touch him._ ' to them, and it was true. He let a feral growl escape his throat, the men and women there were all alpha's, he couldn't leave the greenette in their care. 

A calming scent filled his nose as he looked down at the greenette, it smelled exactly like sunflowers and clear rain that poured down during spring. "K-kacchan... I'll be fine.. let them..." Izuku told him, gripping the front of his shirt, just before he closed his eyes, resting. 

Katsuki's ruby eyes widened as he tried to shake the boy awake, only to be pulled off of him and away. "IZU! Let me go!" He yelled, and the officer holding him had tried so hard to not show how much the little alpha pup's cries tore into him. 

He felt pity for him... 

The Gem was covered by a thin silver blanket, before he was carried away, that blanket as soon as it was put onto his omega, silenced his scent.

Katsuki couldn't follow it anymore. 

"NO! BRING HIM BACK! DON'T! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! IZUKU!" The alpha's cries ripped from his throat as he struggled harder, reaching out to his friend, crush, his Gem... 

But he couldn't touch his hand... 

He couldn't feel his warmth... 

It was gone... 

As soon as the officer had put him down, Katsuki sprinted down the hall, tears falling from his face, "Hey! Kid wait!" Called one of the females, as the others begun to clean everything up.

He almost tripped down the staircase as he ran too fast for his feet to move correctly, a animalistic whine ripped from his throat as he made it outside, only to see the greenette being lifted onto a stretcher, and slowly being rolled into the van. 

One last look from his emerald eyes gave Katsuki hope he was going to be just fine after everything... 

But his peace sign was what calmed him down the most. 

He collapsed onto the ground just as a familiar scent of his dam filled his nose, and her warmth surrounded him. "Katsuki, it's going to be fine. Izuku'll be alright." She told him, rocking his side to side. 

"T-they hurt him Ma... this is my fault. I left him alone..." He croaked, just as the white viechle drove away

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

The waiting room was full of parents and family members, while there were more beta's in the room than alpha's or omega's, the other two scents couldn't be identified either way thanks to them being mated* already. The bags the blond boy held in his hand, only tightened in his hold. 

**🌻ᴍᴀᴛᴇ(s)[ᴅ]: ᴀ ᴍᴀʀᴋ ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ sᴄᴇɴᴛ ɢʟᴀɴᴅs ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀᴘᴇ, ɪɴᴅɪᴄᴀᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀɴ ᴀʟᴘʜᴀ, ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀ, ᴏʀ ʙᴇᴛᴀ ɪs ᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ. 🌻**

"Midoriya Inko?" Called one of the doctors, who walked into the room, looking down at a clipboard. 

The green haired beta immediately stood, holding a hand to the front of her shirt. "Yes, that's me." Inko answered, and the other two beside her stood as well. 

"We shall begin to discuss the situation. But before, he is able to have visitors right about now. He's been asking for someone named Kacchan? Is that any one of you?" They questioned, looking from the two blonds to the greenette. 

"T-that's Katsuki, Kacchan is the nickname Izuku gave him." Inko told them, pushing the ash blond boy forward. 

"Ma'am, we are only allowing family member's in. Is he a family member?" The doctor pried. 

"No, he's a family friend along with Mitsuki Bakugo. But I give them permission both to visit him if they want if his stay gets extended." She told them, giving them a sharp look. 

"Alright. You, may follow me then, he's on the fourth floor, room 203." They explained, beginning to walk down the hall towards the elevator, the three followed along. 

Katsuki's heart beat rapidly against his rib cage, he felt like vomiting as the ding of the elevator hitting their floor ripped him from his thoughts. "Come on, Katsuki" Mitsuki told him, dragging the boy along to make sure he kept up. 

"Room 203. Head on in kid, I'll have a talk with the adults." She told him, and he nodded before walking in. 

Shutting the door behind him, the greenette had looked up at the sound, the towel that had been wrapped around him almost fell from his grip. "Kacchan." He mumbled, completely unfazed by the appearance of the alpha. 

Unlike Katsuki who immediately turned around. "Y-you're naked, Izu." He sputtered, turning red. 

"It's fine. I'm just getting dressed. You already saw me nude." The greenette answered, calm, and composed as he started shuffling around. 

"T-That was an accident." Katsuki told him, before feeling the calm scent become even stronger as the omega walked closer. 

"I understand that." Izuku said from behind him, and the blonde only froze as the presence behind him became more noticable. 

"Izuku... what're you doing?" He asked, and then, the greenette appeared in front of him, grabbing the Hospital gown from the door hanger. 

"I can't put this on if I don't have it, Kacchan." The greenette answered, walking back behind the ash blond to get dressed. 

"Should you really be walking around? Does anything hurt? I don't know how roughly they treated you but I don't want you hurting yourself." Katsuki tried to change the subject as he gripped the bags tighter. 

"Their touches were gentle... but their intentions and actions were disgusting." Izuku answered, patting his arm. 

"Hmm?" Katsuki turned, to see the boy fully clothed in the gown.

"What's in the bags?" Izuku asked, a small smile made it's way to his face. 

"Gifts from classmates, and love confessions... and gifts from me." The ash blond answered, walking with the greenette to sit on the bed. "Hey, why did you only want to see me?" 

"I just wanted to see my bestfriend, ask him if he was okay. So, are you okay?" The doe-eyed boy asked him, placing his hand gently onto the larger one. 

Katsuki felt as if an arrow had hit him in the chest as Izuku said those words, 'bestfriend'. He wanted the greenette to be _his_... he wanted to be able to call him his boyfriend, not only just his bestfriend. "Shouldn't I be asking that question to you, Izu? Are you going to press charges against those three?" Katsuki asked him, blushing from the warm hand on top of his own. 

Izuku's eyes widened a bit, before he answered, "No. I refuse to." He said, and Katsuki let out a growl. 

"What the fuck do you mean, No?! You know how serious this is right, Izuku? They raped you Izuku! They could have gotten you knocked up with some pups you didn't want!" Katsuki exclaimed, grabbing the greenette's hand tightly in his own. 

Izuku winced only slightly before speaking again, "This could leave a permanent mark on their record, I don't want to be the reason why they end up in the streets unable to find a job." 

"Who the hell cares where they end up! An alpha raping an omega in a rut is one thing, it's much more minor than doing it when you are still in your right mind. And like I said, they could have knocked you up, Izuku!" Katsuki argued. 

"I care about everyone, even if I may not know them, or they may have done something to me. Katsuki, even though they committed such a crime, they have yet to mature. So why stop their chance from reaching them before it even begun it's journey." Izuku answered. 

The greenette was always smart, and calm in most situations, he sounded like a fully matured adult. So letting out a sigh, Katsuki knew he couldn't argue with that. 

"Just so you know... I completely disagree with this." Katsuki told him. 

"I know." Izuku smiled gently, his calming scent filling the room. 

"You wanna open these gifts?" Katsuki picked the brown bag full of items up slightly. 

"I'm feeling tired right about now, Kacchan. I think I'll go to sleep." Izuku told him, laying down as he watched the blond begin to stand. "Can you... stay? Next to me?" Izuku asked him. 

"Like s-sleep _with_ you?" Katsuki's voice cracked as a dirty thought popped into his mind. 

"Yeah? Are you alright? Your face is quite flushed, Kacchan." The greenette questioned. 

"No, i'm fine." 


	5. →Musutafu's Gem: Gifts←

Three days later Izuku was finally realeased from the bleached and medecine smelling building. Meaning that the next day, he was able to return to school. What he didn't know what that Katsuki's rut was happening the same day he was released. Driving back home with his mother and a new bag full of gifts he had yet to open, the omega looked out the window silently. 

"You'll be going back to school tomorrow Izuku, are you ready? Those Alpha's had been expelled just this weekend." Inko asked her son through the rear view mirror. "I still cannot believe you convinced me to nkt press charges for this Izuku. I know you care about people, but these boys committed a big crime against you." 

"Mom.. It's all okay. I promise that I'll be fine. I am fine. If their not at school with me I'll eventually forget." Izuku told her, blinking slowly, turning to meet his mothers eyes in the mirror. 

"Hey you know what, I think Mitsuki has made you a cake. You wanna stop by after getting dressed?" Inko asked him, and he gave her a small smile. 

"Of course." He answered shortly, just before they pulled up in front of their apartment complex. 

"Go ahead and get dressed, I'll call Mitsuki-chan." Inko told him as they walked up the stairs, stopping in front of their door. 

"I won't take long." Izuku told her, taking his shoes off before walking off to his room. 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

The blonde omega opened the door when it rang, seeing her bestfriend and her pup standing there with smiles. She immediately gave her bestfriend a hug when she let them both in. "I'm so glad you came over! Izuku, I'm happy your okay. Katsuki hasn't came out of his room in two days, and only came downstairs when me and Masaru weren't home. I don't want to bother him. But maybe he wants to see you?" Mitsuki rambled on, hugging the boy tightly as he hugged her back, just not as tight. "He didn't go to school yesterday either, but I didn't want to force him." 

"Is he in his room right now, Auntie?" He asked her. 

"Yes actually. Here I had made dinner before you both arrived. You could eat with him upstairs if he lets you in." She answered rushing into the kitchen as the two helped themselves and sat in the living area. 

A few moments later, Mitsuki came back with a tray of food in her hands, on it being two bowls of Katsudon. "Itadakimasu. I'll make sure he eats." Izuku thanked her, taking the tray from her hands, and made way to the stairs. 

He left the woman to talk with eachother as he made sure not to trip on the way up, stopping in front of the second door in the hallway. He balanced the tray with one hand as he raised his free one to knock. 

He didn't get a reply. 

"Kacchan. It's Izuku." He spoke through the door, before hearing the click of the lock, indicating that it was open. 

When he opened it, he immediately wanted to walk out, because when it did open, there in front of him stood a panting aggressive alpha that made him want to whimper and back away. 

"Kacchan...?" Izuku muttered, the tray of food he held was taken from him and placed onto the nearby table. Just before he was yanked in and pinned to the door behind him. 

"Why're you here?" Katsuki growled, staring at him with sharp, dangerous ruby eyes. 

"Are... are you in Rut? Kacchan if it's this bad I don't think I should be in here." Izuku told him, pushing the alpha's chest softly. 

"You never answered my question." 

"Auntie wanted me to check on you. Katsuki, let go of me." Izuku told him, yanking his wrist, but the alpha's grip tightened as he went closer to his neck, inching slowly close to where his scent gland was. 

"Katsuki. That's enough. Let go of me." Izuku demanded, pulling back, but when he felt Bakugou's hand going where it doesn't belong, he reacted quickly, letting out his distressed scent, and it hit Katsuki, _hard_. 

And the ash blond reacted, the blond had always made sure he had a huge control over his ruts, because he wanted to be close to the omega anytime he desired.

"Izuku... Oh god I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Holy shit did I mark you? Oh thank god I didn't! When did you get released from the hospital?" He asked the boy, who only snorted uncharacteristically, Bakugou's eyes widened. 

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, too funny." Izuku continued to laugh, hunching over to cradle his stomach. 

"What about this is funny! I could've made a big mistake just now!" He exclaimed, looking down at the greenette. 

"Kacchan, do I look hurt? I'm okay right? It's fine... _besides, it's you so I wouldn't mind as much_." Izuku spoke the last of his sentence quietly, mumbled, so Katsuki wasn't able to pick up what he said. 

"What was that last bit?" The ash blond asked, leaning closer to the greenette, who's face flushed for the first time in forever, Izuku was doing so many things that Katsuki had yet to expect from the cool and collected Gem Of Musutafu. 

"N-Nothing." Izuku turned his eyes away, looking to the side. 

"Did you just stutter?" Katsuki looked at him like he was crazy. 

"What? Nevermind, just make sure you eat." Izuku waved his hands, before picking the bowl of Katsudon to the ash blond and handing it to him, shoving it to his chest as he grabbed the other, waltzing over to Katsuki's bed and sitting down. 

"What's up with you today? Did you get your personality switched or something, because for the past few moments you've done things thst aren't like you." Bakugou asked him, "I mean you even blushed. It's cute and all but it's just something I wasn't expecting." Katsuki finished off, taking a bite of the breaded pork. 

Izuku choked, and began to cough, his ears and face completely red, as Katsuki looked up raising an eyebrow while the greenette beat at his chest. 

"C-Cute?!" He exclaimed, and the ash blond flushed as well after realizing what he had said. 

"I-I mean yeah! Y-You're cute! Everyone in town knows that! But y-you're also strong! Very strong actually, responsible, and mature." Katsuki tried to make it seem as though he wasn't the only person who thought the green bean was adorable because that would make it suspicious. "Okay you know what, since when did you ever raise your voice like that? I-It's freaking me the fuck out." Katsuki asked him. 

"Don't look too much into detail when it's not neccesary." Izuku shook his head, crossing his leg. 

"There's the little Zuzu I know." He gave the boy a side smile. 

"Whatever." Izuku puffed his cheeks out as he chewed his food. 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

Returning to school was boring, on Bakugou's half because he had to stay home during his rut. But when Izuku came back over with another bag full of gifts and confessions, get well soon cards, etc. He smirked when the greenette furrowed his eyebrows half pissed and half upset. 

"Let's head over to your place and open em' I don't want any of those extras shit accidentally being left." He told the greenette, slipping his sneakers on as well as grabbing his hoodie. 

"I don't understand why this happens. I'm not that well with people, I'm not pretty like the girls in our year, or handsome as the boys. It makes no sense." Izuku told him, contemplating. 

"You're fucking with me right?" Katsuki narrowed his eyes at the greenette. 

"No? Why would I be 'fucking' with you?" Izuku asked him, using air quotations. 

"Do you see yourself, Izuku? You're literally the definition of perfect. I can go to any book store and grab a dictionary off the shelf. Guess who shows up for the meaning of perfect? You! So stop being modest already." Bakugou grumbled. 

"That's not true at all, I'm far from it." Izuku giggled, keeping his eyes on the pavement in front of him. 

"Yeah and I'm hero with superpowers. Stop lying to yourself. Idiot nerd." Katsuki ruffled Izuku's curls as they walked up the apartment complex. 

Izuku onlg grinned at him before opening the door to an empty house, "She's working overtime tonight." Izuku told the ash blond. 

"R-Right, okay." Katsuki rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hey, are you wearing your collar? Your scent is strong." Katsuki asked him. 

"Yes? How would it be strong if I have my collar on? That shouldn't be right. I'm taking it off." Izuku murmured, carefully taking the collar off his neck, and Katsuki was hit with a strong scent of baked goods and flowers, he immediately covered his nose. 

"Is your heat starting soon, Izuku?" Katsuku asked the greenette, who shook his head. 

"No, It's not until the end of the month. I'll take some suppressors." Izuku told him, walking into the bathroom opening the cabinet which held his scent blocker and suppressors. 

He took two of the white pills out, before downing it with water, and spraying some of his blocker on his neck, wrists and cheek before calling out to the blond on the couch. "Kacchan! How strong is it right now?" He asked, peeking out of the bathroom door. 

"Izuku, any alpha can smell your scent from a mile away. Probably 2. It's really hard to miss, it's the same as when you had the collar on. It's way too noticable." Katsuki came up, "Why?"

"I just... nothing." Izuku gave him a small reassuring smile, before grabbing the bags he left in the living room, and walking towards his room, Katsuki following behind. 

"You know that the entrance exams for UA are coming up. We're only doing a written exam and then an interview." Katsuki tried to change the subject. 

"Yeah! But we're also supposed to be submitting videos for whatever we want to apply for. You told me you're going for their music program and basketball team, right?" Izuku asked the blond, who nodded while he opened the door, setting his belongings on the ground. 

"Yeah. What're you going for?" 

"I wanna try out for their stride team, as well as their dance program." Izuku told him. 

"Really? I didn't know you were into that. How come you never told me?" Katsuki asked him, seating himself on the mint carpet. 

"I always loved running, that's why I always been getting grear scores in our tests at school. I'm thinking of doing contemporary dance, maybe." Izuku shrugged, "Oh hey look, it's from Fukuhara-kun. He's such a good baker, he's sent me tons of sweets, like cupcakes, cookies, he even baked me my favorite brownies." Izuku gushed, taking out the baked good, that just happened to be a cake. 

"How the hell does he know your favorite brownies? And how the hell can you stand all that sweet shit." Bakugou grumbled, snatching the letter from the greenette. 

_Dear Midoriya-kun,_

_I really like you, and I think you're really cute,_

_Would you ever think to go on a date with me sometime?_

_-Fukuhara-kun ❤️_

"That's so fucking lame. You thinking about giving him a chance?" Katsuki rose an eyebrow. 

"I would, he's not a flirt, and he's really kind to me." Izuku answered, tucking a curl behind his ear, placing it ontop of his bed. 

"Whatever." Katsuki grumbled, picking up another letter. 

"Look at this." Izuku flushed red, handing a letter to Bakugou. 

"What is it?" He asked, taking the letter and reading it. 

_Hey cutie, what're you up to this weekend?_

_Wanna catch a movie or something?_

_Then maybe go and you know at my house?_

_Promise I won't bite ; )❤️❤️_

"He sounds like a perverted horny dog, who's this from?" Bakugou asked him, turning the envelope over and reading the name, "Enomoto". "Him? He's a fucking second year ain't he? He's known for being a perv." Katsuki groaned rolling his eyes. 

"I know, and it's disgusting he would think if his senpai that way." Izuku shook his head, crossing his arms. 

"Izuku, do you like men? Or women?" Katsuki asked out of the blue. 

Izuku's head snapped towards him, as he looked at him like he was crazy. "W-What?" 


	6. →Musutafu's Gem: Scent←

"Izuku, do you like men? Or women?" Katsuki asked out of the blue. 

Izuku's head snapped towards him, as he looked at him like he was crazy. "W-What?" 

"Do you like boys or girls?" Katsuki repeated. 

"I-I heard you the first time, Kacchan. But why're you asking?" The greenette asked him, emerald eyes wide. 

"Because. I've known you my whole life. But I don't know that many personal things about you, if you tell me I'll tell you which I prefer." The ash blond reasoned, ruby eyes staring right back at the boy across from him. 

"I- I've never really cared for gender. It's not something I look into, I pay attention to character more than anything." The greenette explained. 

"So your pansexual? Meaning you don't care about gender right?" Katsuki asked him, and he felt his heart, which had broken into pieces so many times, fold back together. 

"I guess I am. What about you?" Izuku questioned, opening up another letter. 

"Me? Well, I haven't given it much thought, I don't find girls attractive at all, but I don't know if I'm completely into guys either." Bakugou explained. 

"Ever thought about testing that?" The greenette asked him. 

"Yeah. But I can't just go out with a guy, and break his heart after realising I don't have any feelings towards him." The ash blond grunted, leaning back on both hands. 

"Well then, ask to kiss someone. They wouldn't mind, right?" Izuku looked up at him. 

Katsuki stared at the greenette, in thought. He's had a crush in Izuku, but he didn't know if he was attracted to guys just because of that, maybe it was just the greenette... but he did find some other boys cute, but not as adorable as his best friend, or beautiful, or kind, or responsible. "Can I kiss you?" He blurted out, and immediately moved his hand to cover his mouth as he stared wide eyed at the blank faced greenette. 

"Only once. I'm happy to help you in anyway Kacchan, only if it doesn't become weird for us after this." The greenette told him calmly. 

"Oh... alright then. Just.. close your eyes." Katsuki told him, and he watched carefully as the greenette's lashes clashed together when he closed his eyes. 

His face went red as he stared at the greenette for a moment longer, he was about to kiss his crush. His best friend which he had been friends with since diapers. 

His stomach churned as he leaned forward, his heart beat running miles faster than his brain.

When his lips brushed against the greenette's, he brought his hand up to caress his freckled cheek as he titled his head to the side to get better access, he could feel Izuku's face heating up as his larger hand moved back to the greenette's neck, running into his hair. 

A moment later he pulled back and opened his eyes along with Izuku. He gazed at the greenette as doe emerald eyes bore into his own. 

With the greenette holding his knees to his chest, and him leaning over top of the greenette on his knees. "So... did you figure it out?" Izuku broke the tension as he cleared his throat, turning his head away, breaking their staring contest. 

Katsuki blinked and backed away from the greenette, going back to his seating position in front of Izuku. "Y-Yeah," his voice cracked as he spoke, before clearing his throat, "seems I do like boys." He murmured. 

"I'm glad you could share with me then." Izuku gave him a small smile. 

"Let's get back to opening shitty gifts." Bakugou grunted. 

"Sure." Izuku nodded, grabbing another envelope. 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

Inko walked into the house to be met with the strong scent of her son, and she gasped when she noticed to other pair of shoes at the door. "Izuku! Honey?" She called. 

There was a brief moment before she heard a door open, and the scent filled the room much stronger than before. "Mom, you're home. Did you need me?" The greenette asked his dam, and she stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Izuku honey, when is your next heat?" She asked him. 

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Izuku asked her, and Katsuki behind him looked worried. 

"Izuku, your scent. It's really strong. Did you take any suppressors today?" She asked him. 

"I did. When me and Kacchan got home, he was talking about my scent being too noticable though I was wearing my collar. But it got uncomfortable." He explained, "my heat isn't until the end of the month." 

"Did you both eat dinner?" She asked, looking over to Katsuki. 

"Yeah, ordered pizza." Bakugou stated. 

"Good. Katsuki, I'll drive you home. Izuku I want you to go get dressed and grab your collar." She patted her sons arm, before slipping back into her shoes. 

"Where are we going?" Izuku questioned. 

"To the hospital. Hunny, I think something is wrong with your scent glands." She told him, and he nodded keeping a neutral face. 

"Do you think it's something serious? I mean, entrance exams are right around the corner." Katsuki asked, slipping his sneakers on and grabbing his jacket. 

"I don't know, Katsuki. But if we can't find a solution, we have to keep him away from alpha's completely. Including you, I trust you with his life but if you for some reason lose control, I can't have you marking my son by force." Inko rambled, tears threatning to escape her eyes. 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

"Midoriya Inko? The doctor is ready for you." Called the nurse, and the woman nodded, grabbing his sons hand and bringing him up with her. 

Izuku walked along beside his mother, looking around at the white walls, the smell of sanitizer and waxed flooring as well as bleach. 

The nurse led them further down the halls, until stopping at a room. "You may go on in. The doctor is waiting." She smiled at them, before walking off. 

Inko glanced at her omegan son, before sighing and opening to door, good thing that most people there were beta's. "Midoriya-san. Hello, who is this checkup for today?" He asked her, as she sat in the seat across from him, while Izuku sat on the bed. 

"It's for my son." She stated. 

"Ah yes, the famous Gem of Musutafu. What seems to be the problem Midoriya-san?" He asked. 

"It's his scent. Well more like his scent glands. You see, right now, Izuku is wearing a scent blocking collar. Before his scent would be more discreet. But now, it's seeping through the collar, and his suppressors have yet to work. His heat isn't until the end of the month." She explained. 

"Really? I thought he was close to heat the moment he walked in. That sounds serious though, I'll look into it." He reassured her, walking over to Izuku. "Hello, I'm Doctor Takahashi." He greeted the boy. 

"Hello." Izuku returned. 

"Do you mind if I take a look at your scent glands, Midoriya?" Takahashi questioned. 

"Not at all." The greenette answered politely, letting the male doctor pull down his collar and inspect the scented skin on his nape. 

Inko watched quietly, biting her lip. The doctor soon moved on to inspecting the skin on Izuku's wrists. "Midoriya-san, there seems to be nothing wrong with Izuku's glands. But, has his scent always been so strong before?" He asked the woman. 

"His scent has always been stronger than most omega's. But it has always had a sweet like smell on a regular basis instead of just when he's in heat." She explained. 

"But the collar used to work before, mom. I took suppressors when I got home, Kacchan said it did nothing, and when I was wearing my collar, he asked if my heat was soon." Izuku explained to her. 

"Well before, your suppressors may have been enough. But as you get older and go through more changed with your body, your scent get's stronger. But because of the way it was already strong enough before, if it get's stronger it might mess with the way you also have your heats." The doctor explained. 

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked him. 

"Your heats will become irregular. They'll come at random times of each month and last for however long they usually do. We'll give you one of our heat collars, those are stronger than the regular scent blockers, as well as stronger suppressors." Takahashi told him. 


	7. →Musutafu's Gem: There's Our Plan←

Fifty-one missed calls. 

Thirty-two missed texts. 

And ten voicemails. 

Izuku had yet to pick up his phone and answer, this was making Katsuku upset, anxious, worried, all of the above. He was stressing hismelf, two days ago Izuku went to the hospital in hope of finding out why his scent was going haywire. 

But he skipped school the next day, and then he wasn't there that day either. So there Katsuki was, throwing small pebbles at the greenette's window, knowing that Inko was doing a night shift that day.

"Izuku!" He called quietly, throwing another pebble, letting the sound of the rock hitting the glass resound throughout the quiet neighborhood. 

"Izuku!" He called again, and in a moment, the window was open slowly, and he was hit with the greenette's sweet delicious scent. 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Izuku's heat wasn't supposed to be until the end of the month. 

"Kacchan?" The greenette called down, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What're you doing down there?" He pried. 

"Meet me at the park! Tonight, in ten minutes! I want to talk to you!" The ash blond told him. 

"Why?" Izuku asked. 

"Just do it! Ten minutes alright?" He explained, before jogging off, not even giving Izuku a time to protest. 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

He sat on that squeaky rust dusted swing that he and the greenette used to be on every single hour of their days as kids. He would have said to meet at the tree house, but who knew what weird people were in the woods at night? 

The sound of leaves crunching under someones foot alerted him and he snapped his head up to meet tired spring colored eyes. 

"Kacchan. It's 12 AM, you better have a good explanation as to why you dragged me outside in the cold." The greenette grumbled wrapping his scarf more along his shoulders. 

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" He started, getting straight to the point. 

"What?" 

"Why have you been away from school the past 2 days, Izuku?" 

"Kacchan-" 

"What happened at the hospital?" He continued to pry. 

"Kacc-" 

"Is there something you're not telling me Izuku? What's wrong?" 

"K-" 

"We promised to tell eachother everything when we were little, what are you keeping from me? Why are you keeping it away from me? What happened?" He stood, hand pressing onto the greenette's shivering shoulders. "Tell me Izuku, I need to-" He stopped himself when he looked down at the greenette's face. 

Red, puffy eyes, blotchy face, pink nose, tears slowly trailing down his pale features. "Oh god, what's wrong?" He panicked. 

Izuku began to wipe at his tears, and Katsuki dragged his thumb gingerly against the damp skin.

And for another time since the school incident, the greenette hugged him, burrying his face into his coat, not wanting for his face to be seen. 

His best friend who he couldn't even make curse was crying... 

In his arms... 

Shaking and quivering from the cold and the sobs that racked his body. 

"T-The reason I-I haven't-t been to school, i-is b-because I-I'm in heat." The greenette stuttered. 

Katsuki froze, processing what Izuki had said before looking down into the head of curls. "But, Izuku. You said your heat wasn't until the end f the month."

"That's why my scent is off. Because I can no longer keep much control over it myself. This starts an irregular heat pattern, though I don't understand much of it so far." Izuku seperated, wiping his hand under his eyes. 

"So.. what'll that mean? You'll still go to Yueii with me, right?" Katsuki asked. 

"Y-Yes. I just can t-track my heats anymore." Izuku sniffled. 

"Oh.." Was all he had the stomach to say, as they both were soon sitting on the slid, the Omega leaning his head onto his shoulder, while the ash blond massaged his arm slowly, moving his hand up down in a soothing motion, letting his cheek lay on top of the viridian head of curls. 

"So, what're you going to do now?" Bakugou asked him, voice quiet and soft. 

"My mom bought me a new heat collar, and stronger suppressors. But it cost a lot, and she may not be able to pay for me going to Yueii right now. The costs for the supplies, books and everything." Izuku told him, his voice was scratchy and had barely any emotion. 

"My family could help with that, Izuku. Or we could raise money, we could even get a side job to help out. I want to go to Yueii with you, but I'm not going without you." Katsuki told him. 

"I couldn't make you do that, Katsuki... it's not right for me to let you make money that isn't even for yourself. I'll do it myself, I can't just have my mom working 24/7 nightshifts and dayshifts for extra money." Izuku argued, close to nodding off as he let out a yawn. 

"Then it's settled, yeah? We're getting side jobs, okay? I'm going to help out, and I'm sure the people and town could give us some chores to do to make money. They love you, they'll help out. And while we do that, we'll work on getting into Yueii." Katsuki spoke, "helping eachother study, train for our clubs and all. I'll even help you with your video.. but there is no way I'm letting you do this all by yourself." He finished. 

He could feel the way Izuku's breathing began to slow, and his eyes were hooded with exhaustion. "Thank you Kacchan..." he murmured, voice quieter than usual in his sleepy setting. 

What the Omega said just before he fell asleep made the Alpha's heart stop, and his breath hitch. 

" _I love you_..." The greenette's breathing evened out, and soft snores filled his ears, resounding in the quiet playground. 

Katsuki's face heated up as he stared at the ground wide-eyed. Did he really mean that? Or maybe it was just small sleepy meaningless rambling... maybe he thought Katsuki was someone else? That could be possible. Maybe he thought it was his mother? 

God, feelings had to be so confusing. 


	8. →Musutafu's Gem: Work For It←

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This'll conclude the first arc! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far, I will continue on to make the first chapter of the first arc once I have completed this one, so stay tuned for a bit.

The ash blond walked into the shop, full of people, his shift just ended, and he wanted to be there when the Omega finished his own. It was two weeks, and he didn't get over what his best friend said that night at the park. 

_"I love you..."_

What did he mean? Is it in _that_ type of way, or a friend type of way? 

He pushed the thought to the back of his head, taking a seat at one of the tables, ignoring how the basic group of Beta girls, drinking cappuccinos in the corner, giggling at him nonstop as if they couldn't do anything aside from it. 

His eyes were trained onto the greenette, who was taking a woman's order, ever since it got around that Musutafu's Omegan Gem was working at Starbucks, more people—mostly boys from Highschool and girls from their Junior High—came in. 

He would have to lie if you asked him if he cringed every single time an Alpha attempted to flirt with the Omega, doing that stupid line of, "You wanna put your number on the cup for me? You know, so maybe we could hang out sometime." 

And he would have to endure the innocent small smile of the greenette, and how he would have to—without hesitation—decline their offers. 

"Hey there!" A voice cut into his—onesided—staring contest. And he turned to the girl who stood above him with a blank look. 

"You misplace something?" He asked, quite aggravated that he was taken away from his creepy stare at the Omega with a goofy look on his face, that screamed love-sick. 

"No! But I noticed you were alone here, anyone you're waiting on?" She smiled sweetly, fakely he should say, as she sat, leg crossed over the other as she reapplied a layer of lip gloss—that she completely didn't need. 

"Do you normally try and pick up Alpha's at Starbucks?" He chuckled at his own words, he wanted her to leave before Izuku came, and might think he was going out on a date with someone. 

"No. But you'll be an exception, handsome. Ever want to go out to get a bite to eat? I know some places." She asked, a small accomplished smirk laying on her features as she glanced over at her group of friends, Katsuki noticed. 

"Haven't asked any information on me and yet you're already making a move. That's brave." He continued to stall. 

"Mmm, yeah? Well then what's your name?" She asked. 

"Bakugou." He answered blandly, "Katsuki." 

"Well then Bakugou. How about it?" She inched her fingers over to his fist, and he discreetly moved his hand away, completely pissed off. 

"Kacchan." Someone called his name, and he smirked looking up to see Izuku close by the door, an almost angry look on his features with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Sorry, but I'll have to politely ask you to fuck off. My friend is waiting for me." He stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets, leaving the stunned girl there alone. 

Izuku had already walked out, dressed out of uniform and begun making his way down the street, a dark feeling sitting at the bottom of his stomach. "Oi, Izuku! Wait up!" He heard the Alpha call after him, he doesn't know why but he ignored it. 

As the ash blond caught up to him, even with his fast pace, he had short legs. "How was work?" Katsuki asked him, attempting to start up conversation. 

"Fine." Izuku answered, hugging his jacket to his torso, completely shutting down his attempt. 

"Right, alright then. What about the customers, any annoying ones today?" He asked again, hoping he would get a better more enthusiastic answer. 

"They were fine." Izuku shut him down again. 

"Someone got smacked in the face with a fish today." He fibbed, he had gotten a job at the local grocery, he didn't enjoy smiling at customers in the cashier lines, but he knew he had to, he had to help Izuku, and to do that he had to work for it. 

"Sounds great." Izuku answered. 

Katsuki stopped walking, his features turned into a grimace. 

Izuku had yet to stop.

"Izuku!" He shouted, gaining the greenette's attention. 

"What?" Izuku answered, spinning on his heel, hands in his pockets. 

"You're not even listening to me. What's your problem? First you walk out without me, and now all of my answers are `Fine` the hell?" He growled. 

"Not all of them were `Fine`." Izuku dodged the question entirely.

"Izuku."

"What?" Izuku snapped, and Katsuki finally noticed the furrow of his brows, the way his nose scrunched up. 

He was mad. 

"Why're you... are you jealous?" He smirked, closing the short distance and getting into Izuku's personal space. 

"What? No. There's nothing to be jealous about." Izuku answered, pushing his face away. 

"Yeah you are. You had the same expression when I was with that girl earlier. Why?" He asked, looking the greenette dead in the eyes. 

"I'm not- You know what? Whatever Katsuki, I'm heading home. Go ahead and let your imagination run wild however you want by yourself." The greenette huffed, turning on his heel, and strutting away. 

The ash blond let a small detail dawn on him.

"He called me Katsuki." He said, eyes wide. 

Holy shitake mushrooms. 

He was either completely screwed over, or the greenette really was jealous and just didn't want to admit it. 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

As Izuku stopped at the library on the way home the day before, he picked up a cookbook, he doesn't do much around the house. And since his mother was working so hard to make sure he was able to do more than he would do on a daily basis, like cook, clean, do laundry. 

His shift at Starbucks ended early, so he could was going to the store to pick up ingredients for the dinner he was making, as well as the dessert. 

As he walked along the sidewalk, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, he recalled the memories from earlier that week and scowled, he wasn't jealous of Katsuki going out with other people. 

Not at all. 

That wasn't possible. 

He didn't like his best friend like that. 

Even if they kissed before, their relationship hadn't changed. 

But it _was_ his first kiss. 

"Kacchan... why do you make me feel so weird." He murmured, unconsiously bringing a hand to fist the cotton above his chest, where his heart was, as he could feel his heartbeat begin to pick up. 

"Ah! Midoriya-kun! How's your day so far? Heard you work part-time, yeah?" Asked a male to his left as he walked by the houses, he turned to see a wonderful friend of his. 

"Good evening Hirabayashi-san. My day has gone quite well so far, I'm glad. You know I've heard, you're getting married soon aren't you?" The greenette paused in his step, giving the male a slight smile. 

"Yes, that is true. She's a fine woman, she is. And I hope you and your mother will be able to attend, it's a few months from now." Hirabyasho spoke, the few grey hairs in his head of black strands didn't say much about his age, but he was well over thirty. 

"I'll make sure to put in on my calender then. I hope you a happy marriage, I may be too busy to say this again the next few months." Izuku told him, walking over to him, as he was tending to his garden. 

"Thank you, you're much more responsible than the other young ones who run around here. I wish you the best on this fine day, it'll be full of wonderful surprises going on. Where you headed to if I may ask?" He questioned, standing and removing his straw hat from his head. 

"Just over to the store. I'm surprising my mother with dinner, she'll be home late and I don't want her to fret over what I eat and if I'm taking care of my diet." Izuku answered quite simply, rubbing his arm sheepishly. 

"Sounds great. Hey, this is the first time I've seen you without thst Bakugou kid, where's he at? Is he doing fine?" Hirabayashi asked. 

His heart skipped a beat of the mention of Katsuki, and his smile faltered for the shortest moment. He didn't want to even speak of the blond right now, especially from the accusation on Monday, he wasn't as mad, but he barely spoke with him at school. 

"He's okay, I think he might still be working. He started to help out with making money for my school appliances when I told him how we're short on our budget. He was much persistent, and it was 12 in the morning, I couldn't put up much of a fight." Izuku answered. 

"Ah, he'll make a fine Alpha when he get's older. Probably meet a lovely woman to marry as well. Even with his personality now, he'll mature with you around." The man told him, giving a side smile. 

"Yeah, a lovely omegan woman..." Izuku mumbled, "Maybe not considering.. some other things." He picked his head up. 

"We folks have thought he had caught feelings for our towns Omegan Gem by now, have you both gotten together yet?" Hirabayashi winked, placing his hat back onto his flattened hair. 

"W-What?" Izuku sputtered, "we've not any feelings like that for each other!" He squeaked, face tinting a shade of red. 

"Oh? Well I thought... nevermind that. I'll see you around, hope you both get into Yueii." Hirabayashi yawned slightly, waving as he sent him off. 

Izuku smiled a bit as he waved back at him, and as he was away from any eyes, he let out a breath he didn't know he was he was holding, he turned the corner as the shopping market came into view a couple of minutes walking later. 

Do people really think they'll get together? 

How long has that thought been passed around? 

How come he's hearing of it now? 

"That'll never happen... he doesn't like me like that, and it's the same around." He grimaced, walking through the sliding doors, grabbing a shopping basket. 

Katsuki had gotten a job at some store in the district, he just doesn't know which, he never went along to his work since Katsuki was always coming to him, he didn't feel the need to ask about it. 

He took out the small notepad from his back pocket, looking over what he needed to get after seeing what he had at home before he left the house. Mumbling to himself, he made his way over to the meat section, packaged meat was all around, refrigerated as they needed them to not spoil. 

"Chicken, beef and pork... or maybe just beef and pork... will that be too much? There'll also be shrimp... maybe I'll go with the pork and beef..." he mumbled, looking around, missing the worker on the other side, who was watching him skeptically, with a bemused yet snide smile. 

"If you're thinking of what to put in your dish, I would suggest pork and beef, or beef and chicken. Those combos will make your dish excellent." They told him, standing up and crossing their arms. 

Izuku froze as he looked up at the blond haired teen, and rose a brow, "Excuse me?" He asked, he almost tuned out his whole speech. 

The boy studied him for a moment, before picking up two packages, making his way around to him. "Sorry, just heard you muttering about something like what you should use." He chuckled, holding out the two items, "here." He handed them both over. 

"Ah, thank you. Sorry if my mumbling disturbed you a bit, my mistake. It's a small habit I've yet to drop. I'm-" He got cut off by the boy putting up a hand. 

"I kind of know who you are, everyone mostly does if they've lived here long enough. Midoriya Izuku, right? I'm Monoma Neito, it's wonderful to meet you." He held out a hand.

Izuku eyed the palm for a short moment, before letting his hand fall into the much larger ones slowly, shaking it. "I've yet to see you around much, how long have you lived here?" Izuku asked him. 

"My family doesn't live near the other locals, we're more detached. But we hear things. Like of the Midoriya family's lovely Omegan boy, the Gem of Musutafu I might add. They were right about you, you are much beautiful." Neito gave him a warm smile, compared to his icy blue eyes. 

Izuku flushed slightly, "Thank you, but I don't think I live up to many of which you speak of." He answered modestly, putting the cold items into his basket. 

"Really? While I could stand here and beg to differ, I should get back and find more to check. I'll see you around, Midoriya." The blond moved to leave, but Izuku stopped him. 

"Wait a moment, do you know where I can find Sanuke Udon?" Izuku asked sheepishly, slightly embarrassed on how much of a dense boy he sounded like towards the, what he could guess, Alpha. 

"You don't shop much do you? I could help you find what you're looking for if you let me see your list." Neito offered, holding out a hand. 

"I wouldn't like to trouble you with the task, if you could point me in the right direction, I guess I could figure the rest out." Izuku argued, waving his hand dismissively. 

"It's fine, I finished my job around here for now if that's what you're worried about. Here," he reassured him, taking the notepad from Izuku's grasp, "I'll be happy to help." He told him, looking down at him with gentle eyes. 

Izuku stared back at him for a slight moment, but when he came to, he scolded himself mentally for almost letting himself fall into the deep pools of blue. "If your sure, I would enjoy the help." Izuku gave him a slight smile. 

Was it weird that, even though he had just met him, he had already managed to get Izuku's heart to flutter? 

"Then I'll lead the way." Monoma gave him a wink, before glancing back at the list. 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

After a full half hour, he was able to find everything he looked for, and he left with a small goofy smile on his way home, meeting another friend. 

_"If it isn't too much trouble, maybe we could exchange contact information. Only if you'd like to, keep in touch?" The blond asked him, leaning on the market wall, eyes starting to roam Izuku's features._

Neito's voice was smooth, calm, and he almosr yearned to hear it again, he has yet to figure out why meeting the Alpha affected him so much. It didn't add up... 

_"I'll hope to see you around, Omegan Gem." The teen waved_ _slightly, giving him another once-over, before returning to his job inside the store._

His heartbeat increased to just a faster pace as he gripped his bags tighter in his hands, his face flushed a brilliant pink, he quickened his step, wanting none other than to just get away from distractions. 

He hadn't heard from Bakugou at all the last couple of hours, was he purposely riling him up, seems he has fun doing so at the least. His eyebrows furrowed. 

_Why does he keep entering my thoughts..._ he wondered silently, letting out a sigh. Whatever, none of that was important at the momen.

He needed to finish the rest of the laundry, maybe tidy his and his mother's room just for her, and then clean a bit before she returned. He's only doing it because his mother deserves a relaxing day, since the days at the hospital had probably added to her constant stress. 

As he walked up the stairs to the apartment complex, making it to his door, he placed three of his bags down on the floor, fishing his keys from his pocket, and unlocking the door to the quiet household. He let out a sigh as he grabbed the bags, making his way through the open door. 

Sliding out of his shoes, and kicking the door close with his foot, he turned to lock it before making his way into the kitchen. It was time for him to get to cooking. 

He was making Yaki Udon, as well as Steamed Double Chocolate Cake, the cakes were a bit extra, but he felt like his mother deserved it with some nice herbal green tea when she returned. 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, and he plucked it out from the hold, before checking his notification. 

~~** _Message from Unknown_ ** ~~

~~_**Unkown- Hey** _ ~~


	9. →Musutafu's Gem: Questions For You←

The ash blond scowled as he watched the two converse between themselves, chewing his gum aggressively ignoring how he bit into his cheek multiple times, probably drawing a bit of blood. 

Who told this Alpha he could join in their break? 

Izuku Midoriya... was openly smiling at another person. 

And he wasn't for it, he noticed the way the Alpha's eyes lingered on the Omega for a bit too long, he didn't care if the looks Izuku recieved were pure or not, he shouldn't be looking at what wasn't _his_. 

He inwardly cringed when the blond let Izuku try some of his crepe, and Izuku bit off a piece of the thin sweet pastry, as well as getting a splotch of cream on his lip. 

The Alpha swiped it off. 

And ate it... as if it was _completely_ normal. 

He was not for it at all. 

Monoma Neito, was flirting with Izuku Midoriya. 

And the Omega had yet to pick up on that, only flushed slightly when the Alpha had made the intimate action, and he blinked... hard. Staring at the two as if they were lunatics. 

"Kacchan, you've been pretty quiet." Izuku turned towards him for the first time in the past few minutes, and his scowl quickly faded. 

"Where are we headed to anyways?" He questioned, attempting to push his thoughts to the back of his mind, but while Monoma kept his eyes on Izuku's head of fluff, they kept running back, the boy never once looked up at him. 

"There's a flower field nearby, close to my house. I was thinking we could go check it out." Monoma answered, but it was like his answer was directed to Midoriya, who walked between the two Alpha's. 

He didn't look up at him. 

Not once! 

"What type of flowers do you think there'll be?" Izuku asked the ash blond, his eyes slightly lit up with excitement at the mention of the plants. 

"I don't know, I'm not a flower fanatic thank you very much." Katsuki answered, hands fisting in his pockets. 

Icy blue eyes met his own. 

"You have to have some sort of favorite, right?" Neito questioned him. 

He thought of it for a moment, "I guess I do." He shrugged. 

"What is your favorite, Kacchan?" Izuku asked, slightly intrigued in the conversation. 

"Sunflowers." He answered without skipping a beat, and he smirked unnoticeably when Izuku's cheeks reddened more than before, and casted his gaze to the ground. 

"That's a good choice, Sunflower's have a unique scent, it may be just a bit subtle, but they're beautiful at best. As if mother nature decided to copy the blaze of the sun, and allow us to gaze upon it." He stated solemnly, and Katsuki grit his teeth and clenched his jaw at the boy's voice. 

Izuku lifted his head up to gaze at the blond at his left, and there was silence between them, until he spoke. "I've never thought of it like that." He murmured, eyebrows furrowing a bit with concentration. 

"The more you think of something, the more you'd like to figure it out, little _Himawari_." Monoma gave him a faint half smile, and Izuku's eyes widened slightly. 

"Himawari?" Bakugou asked, and Monoma picked his head up to look back at him. 

"Meaning sunflower." The blond replied. 

"Wow. I didn't know that." He groused, grimacing as he turned away from the conversation. 

He was not for it at all. 

"But why are you calling me Himawari?" Midoroya asked him, "I don't have a problem with it, but..." he trailed off. 

"Your scent, you can faintly pick of the smell of fresh flowers, and one of the flowers you can pick up are Sunflowers. Word has it, that the day you were born, each sunflower around town was blooming for the first time." Neito told him, and Izuku only nodded, he begun to fiddle with his fingers. 

Both of the blond's made his heart flutter, and he couldn't help but wonder why it kept happening. Maybe he just yearned an Alpha? But he always had Katsuki by his side, so that's not an explanation. 

As the two stopped at the crosswalk, Izuku continued on his way, too engrossed in his thoughts to realize that they had paused in their stride. As he mumbled to himself, a car began to make it's way speedily down the road, Izuku almost froze when the sound of the honk resounded in his ears, he only had a moment to look up, before he was pulled into a solid chest, his heart leapt into his throat as he remained frozen againt the boy.

Slowly turning his head to watch the rest of the cars go by. He looked up at Katsuki who was looking down at him, eyes filled with slight fear and terror, while they were worried.

"Are you an idiot? Don't walk into traffic like that, Izuku! You could have gotten yourself hit." The boy scolded his actions, and Izuku only nodded, holding back terrified tears that threatened to escape his eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry.." He mumbled.

"Are you alright, Midoriya?" Monoma asked him, his stoic expression wiped from his sharp features, now turned into one of surprise and alarm.

"I'm fine. Thank you Kacchan. I just... blanked for a moment, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Izuku shook his head, cradling his arms around his body as he pushed off Bakugou's chest, he barely picked up the tint of pink on the Alpha's features.

"Baka." Bakugou grumbled, waving his hand as he turned away.

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

He stared at the greenette from across the room, at the desk. Leaning onto his open palm, his elbow flat on the wood. Izuku lay on his stomach, flipping through his mathematics book, writing down notes, leaving small marking on the pages. 

Izuku's lips were half parted, his pen resting on his bottom lip. His eyes scanning his page, before he let a breath escape his lips, as he wrote something down. 

Katsuki was supposed to be studying as well, but he couldn't even pay attention to his textbook. 

His cirmane eyes roamed down Izuku's body, and he blushed as he darted his eyes up, before they could roam below the waist. "Kacchan. Are you hungry? We've been up here for a while." Izuku turned towards him, catching his gaze and he froze for a second, before his eyebrows furrowed, "What were you doing this whole time?" He questioned. 

"N-Nothing! I mean," he stammered, clearing his throat, "I was working." He lied. 

Midoriya's face was blank as he studied the boy, "You're not facing the desk." He told him. 

And he choked. 

"W-What do y-you mean? Of c-course I a-am!" He shifted his legs to seem like they've been under the desk. 

"Kacchan... what's going with you?" Izuku sat up, "Is my scent bothering you? I could take my suppressors, or maybe open a window?" Izuku asked standing up from the bed, making his way over to the ash blond. 

"No. I barely noticed." He shook his head, it definetly wasn't like his scent was all around the room, nope. 

His breath caught as Izuku leaned down, pressing a hand to his forehead the other on the side of his cheek. "Your temperature seems fine. But your face is red, is it hot in here?"

"Can I ask you something?" Katsuki brought his hand up, removing the palm from his cheek, even though he longed for the Omega's touch, but he had to get something off of his mind. 

It's been a month. 

But he had to know. 

"Go ahead, I'll answer reasonably." Izuku nodded, backing away to clean up his textbooks and notes on his comforter. 

"Remember when we met at the park that night. Do you remember saying anything before you fell asleep?" He asked, leaning forward onto his legs, watching the Omega's back. 

"Nothing comes to mind when I think about it. Why?" Izuku asked, holding his books to his chest as he turned, only to take a step back, falling onto his back on his matress. 

Katsuki stood there, eyes concentrated on the boy who lay on the matress below him. "You said something, and I want to know if it's true." He said, and Izuku scooted back as he kneeled onto the bed. 

"W-What are you speaking of Kacchan, why're you getting so close.." Izuku asked him, his books layed on the ground after he dropped them. 

"Because you told me... you loved me." He sighed, and he caught Izuku's gaze, as the greenette's face went pale, as if all the blood drained from his features. 

"What are you talking about? I never-" Izuku started, but Katsuki cut him off. 

"Izuku. Don't lie to me, I know what you said. Just tell me if it's true or not." He pleaded, towering over the Omega. 

"I didn't lie, because I never said it." Izuku replied, pushing at his chest, hand flat against his body. 

"You might not remember it, but I do! Izuku, even if you think you never said it, is it true or not?" He pressed on. 

"Why do you care so much? What? Do you like me?" Midoriya asked, tearing at his curls, and he noticed the way Katsuki stopped. "Kacchan..." 

"N-No... I uh... I'm heading home. I'll see you at school tomorrow." The ash blond blinked, before making his way out the room, grabbing his bag on the way. 

Izuku watched him leave, heart leaping out of his chest as he calmed his breathing, "Stupid Kacchan.. making me feel like this.." He murmured, a slight smile on his features. "Whatever _this_ is." He held a hand to his heart, listening to the beat. 


	10. →Musutafu's Gem: Bloody Hell←

_The students packed their things up as the last bell rang, signifying the end of the day. As the green haired Omega sat at his desk, phone in his hand, the ash blond Alpha was over making plans for that afternoon with two Beta's._

_"Kacchan, I'm hanging out with Monoma-kun today, is that okay with you?" The Omega asked him as he walked over to them._

_"The fuck're you asking me for? Fucking go." The ash blond grunted, not meeting Izuku's eye from what he did the day before._

_"I'll stop by again later, Kacchan." Izuku reassured him._

_"Don't bother." Katsuki told him._

_Izuku let a frown make it's way onto his features, "If your feeling weird about yesterday-" he started._

_"I'm going down to the arcade. I'll see you around." The Alpha stood up, shrugging his bag on before making his way out of the room, the two Beta's following close behind._

_Izuku shook his head, he was just being childish..._

"Izuku-kun, are you alright?" Neito cut into his thoughts as he held their drinks in his hand. 

Monoma had asked him to accompany him to a movie, saying it was new and he had wished to go see it for a while, but it just so happened that his mother was working overtime and couldn't make it. 

She told him to bring a friend along. 

In Izuku's hands was a container of buttered popcorn, he looked up from the treat to meet the icy gaze of the Alpha. "Did I seem off?" He questioned. 

"You're just a bit quiet, is all." Neito answered truthfully, and Izuku nodded slowly. 

"I apologize for spacing out Neito-kun." Izuku told him, eyes quickly filling with slight guilt. 

"It's fine. Is there something on your mind?" He questioned. 

"No, everything is fine." Izuku answered as they made their way to their seats in the back of the theater, apparently Monoma had enjoyed the view from way up. 

"Are you sure little Himawari? You can tell me, theres a couple of minutes before the movie begins." The Alpha pressed on, and Izuku slightly flushed from the use of the nickname. 

"No... can I ask you a question?" Izuku was going to try and change the subject as Neito nodded his answer, "where do you plan on going for Highschool?"

"Yueii." The blond answered and thus immediately catching Izuku's eyes as the Omega looked up at him. 

"Me and Kacchan are planning on going there as well, half the reason we got part-time jobs was to pay for my expenses." Izuku admitted, sitting beside the boy to his left. 

"Is your family having problems with money, Izuku?" The blond questioned and Izuku sighed. 

"My mom works at the local hospital as a nurse, she got the job after I turned 6. But due to recent problems we've run into she had to put in a lot of money for me to be safe. For a while now she's been working overtime, doing night shifts including shifts in the early morning." Izuku threw light on the subject, "I wanted to help, and since Kacchan is my best friend, he said he'll help too." 

He could feel the sapphire eyes locked onto him, and when the calloused hand of the Alpha slipped over his own, their eyes met. "You're very noble Izuku, I admire that of you. If you need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask." He finished. 

Izuku smiled slightly looking at their hands, before turning his to intertwine their fingers, "Just.. keep being my friend is all I ask." He answered. 

Neito chuckled slightly, "I'll keep that in mind." He stated just as the lights dimmed, and the previews finally ended, their movie beginning to start. 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

The ash blond spit the blood onto the ground that pooled on his tongue. Had he known this would happen, he would have stayed away. 

_The group walked through the alleys, Bakugou followed along, too trapped in his thoughts to pay attention to his surroundings. Why they were taking the back alleys he had yet to question._

_The only reason he had picked his head up, was because of the reason the smell of other Alpha's filled his nose. He looked up, as he saw the two Alpha's that Izuku had trouble with before him, as well as three big men behind them._

_"What type of sick fucking set up is this?" He growled, releasing dominant pheromones._

_"You'll figure out soon enough, bastard. We've been put on probation ever since that Omega of yours had to go and snitch like the little bitch he was." The first spoke, and he let a feral sound rumble in his throat._

_"Fuck you." He barked out, and he took a step back as the group progressed forward._

_"And, since we aren't allowed near him why not go for his shitty Alpha friend?" The second spat. _

He held his arm wrapped around his stomach as he moved slowly down the sidewalk, his head trickling blood from every single hit he recieved and took from them. 

He panted as he made it to the apartment complex, he couldn't go home like this. His head pounded and he used every little ounce of strength in him to not pass out there and then. 

Once getting to right floor, he took a moment to reach the Midoriya Residence, and banged on the door, leaving blood on the metal as his fist was bloody, the crickets chirped through the night sky. 

He banged again, and the sound of hurried, cautious footsteps approaching the door filled his ears. The smell of a protective Bets filled his nose and he smiled slightly at the familiar scent. As the door opened, he squinted his eyes slightly when Inko opened it with surprise. 

"Katsuki-!" She exclaimed, before she examined his body. 

"Auntie..." he murmured, before he collapsed forward, falling into the warm embrace of the woman who quickly attempted to bring him into the house. 

"Monoma-kun!" She called as the ash blond slipped in and out of consciousness. 

That was the last he heard before he blanked. 

**✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

The greenette yawned as he awoke, the last thing he remembered was being on the train with Neito on the way home, but he might have fallen asleep. He heard anxious voices from in the living room and he quickly stood, well he at least attempted to, the Alpha beside him scared him slightly with an arm hanging around his waist. 

He smiled slightly down at Neito, who had probably fallen asleep as well, and slid carefully from his grip, opening the door. It wasn't like he didn't like the warmth the Alpha radiated. 

As he made his way down the hall, the smell of cinnamon, spice and caramel filled his senses and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Katsuki... wasn't there..

He heard a wince of pain as he entered the room, and froze in his spot, there on the couch was his childhood best friend, dried blood all around, his mother sat on a stool in front of him, holding a damp cloth, and he watched the Alpha dodge her at her attempt at grooming him, and she growled in frustration. "Katsuki, I can't just leave you all bloody on my couch." She shook her head, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I don't care." The boy grumbled. 

"Mom... what.. happened?" The greenette questioned, gaining both's attention before the Alpha looked to the side, a look of guilt on his features. 

"Izuku! Oh how happy am I for you to be awake right now, I need you to help Katsuki get clean, he'll explain everything to you, but he refuses to let me help." She stood up, and made her way over to her son, who felt like his world just shattered seeing his friend like this. 

"Of course." He nodded, and without another word, he walked over to Katsuki, who refused to meet his eyes. He reached to help him up, but the Alpha pushed his hand away, standing from the couch himself and making his way over to the bathroom. 

Izuku followed behind him, as he entered he closed the door, locking it in case his mother chooses to walk in to a naked Alpha. "You need to strip, Kacchan. I'll run the bath." Izuku told him and the ash blond grunted, taking off his shirt, revealing muscle Izuku had yet to notice. 

He shook his head, going over to run warm water, as it ran, he turned to get the antibiotics and the medical tape, but his face flushed red as he was met with Katsuki in only his boxers. 

He had filled out a bunch, muscle ran over every inch of his body, and Izuku couldn't help but admire the Alpha, tall and kind, agressive but protective, any Omega would be lucky to be his mate. "Stop fucking staring, Izuku." The ash blond growled and Izuku nodded soundlessly, grabbing the items from the cabinet. 

He was able to see each an every visible wound, most being on his arms, some on his torso, while there was a cut on his head. "I'll have to wash you." He started off not turning when the blond stomped over to the water, turning it off and stepping in. 

He was now completely alone with a naked Alpha. 

His heart race increased rapidly. 

He couldn't figure out why, nor could he pinpoint the exact reason. 

"I can do it myself." The blond grouched, and Izuku turned swiftly with an irritated expression. 

"Don't give me that, because while I clean your wounds, you're going to tell me exactly what happened." The Omega upbraided, and he met ruby eyes that held pain. 

There was silence Izuku took a step over to him, "On the stool." He mumbled, and Katsuki followed with very little hesitation. 

Izuku focused on treating the damaged body rather than ogling, setting his priorities and grabbing a clean cloth, he grabbed another bucket, pouring a bit of soap into it, and went over to the bath to fill it. 

Katsuki watched with narrowed eyes, ever since the greenette walked into the room he could faintly pick up the scent of another Alpha on him. Izuku sat behind him on his knees, as he couldn't reach everywhere if he didn't. 

"You're gonna tell me what happened?" Izuku started. 


	11. →Musutafu's Gem: Applications←

The ash blond stared at the dampened tiles from the steam, muscles tense as the greenette behind him was beginning to wet a cloth. 

"You're gonna tell me what happened?" Izuku started. 

His eybrows furrowed as he grunted, leaning harshly against his knees as the greenette's hand roamed his back softly, he shivered slightly at the warm touch of the Omega. "Kacchan, tell me why your.. like this. What happened?" Izuku asked him again, focusing completely on the wounds. 

"It's not any of your buisness, Izuku. I'm fine." The Alpha answered, and he heard the scoff from the Omega, who pressed the cloth to his back, cleaning the dirt and grime. 

"You're not fine, Kacchan. Don't tell me you are. Tell me what happened." Izuku demanded, and the ash blond looked down with a sigh. 

"I just got into a fight." He mumbled, wincing slightly as the water grazed his wound. 

"Oh I can tell, you're an aggressive kid, Kacchan. I would know. But tell me why. I want to know why." Izuku murmured the last bit. 

"I was only trying to protect you..." He mumbled, and there was a beat of silence. 

And in seconds he could feel the rising anger of Izuku. 

"Protect me from who?!" He asked, and he flinched from the uncharacteristic raised voice. 

"Those Alpha's from school.. remember the uh.." Katsuki answered, and Izuku glared at his back. 

"I don't want you to go out fighting to protect me Kacchan! I don't want you getting hurt for _my_ protection!" Izuku yelled, tears pooling at the ducts of his eyes. "What if this was much worse? And you ended up in a hospital? You think that I would be happy that you did that for _my_ protection?" Izuku continued.

"I know, but I was cornered. I could have left, but Izu, that would make me feel like a horrible Alpha, I mean if I can't even protect my best friend how could I protect my own mate?" He reasoned.

"I don't care! I'm so grateful that you thought that's what you had to do to keep me safe, but Katsuki... even if you didn't you are one of the most strongest people I know. You don't have to prove yourself by getting into fights for me, just knowing that you even thought about it makes me feel so lucky to have someone like you in my life. But.. don't go getting hurt for me alright?" The greenette ended, his voice cracking multiple times as tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks, his hands froze from what his task was as Bakugou only smiled slightly.

"Such a crybaby sometimes Izuku... I can't promise you I won't get into trouble for you, you know that from experience, I'll just.. make sure to win each and every time, for your sake." He chuckled and Izuku sniffled.

"Fine.. Thank you Kacchan." The Omega giggled slightly under his breath, and soon enough they were engulfed in a peaceful, comfortable silence, as the greenette went back to tend to his cuts, going gently over the bruises that covered his torso. 

The greenette poured water doen onto his back, rinsing the leftover suds before going over to the tub again and filling the bucket back up. "Can you turn around Kacchan?" The greenette asked him, and the ash blond complied as the greenette grabbed another towel. "Here." He handed him the cloth. 

He looked away as the ash blond stood, wrapping the cloth around his waist, it was short but he could work with it for now as he sat back onto the stool. 

Everything was silent as Izuku's hands roamed over his chest and arms, cleaning up the dirt and dried blood before dipping the washcloth back into the bucket, putting little soap onto the white washrag, and running it down the front of his body. 

"Don't you think I should be doing this myself?" He asked, and Izuku gave him a small look before continuing his task. 

"You wouldn't clean your wounds right and I don't want them to become infected." Izuku told him, and he nodded as the small hands ran down his stomach, and shivered. 

"Sorry..." Izuku murmured and he shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it." He answered, nails digging into his palm as he fisted his hand and cleared his thoughts away from inappropriate ones that begun to surface. 

"You have a lot of bruises, Kacchan." Izuku murmured as he winced when a finger ghosted over his bruise, the Omega noticed and let out a calming scent for the Alpha, who relaxed in seconds. 

"Thank you..." Katsuki muttered, letting out a content sigh. 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

"Right, you don't have anything that could fit me, do you?" He asked the Omega slyly, who shook his head. 

"You leave some clothes here sometimes, Kacchan." Izuku reminded him, and he nervously laughed at the reminder. 

"Yeah... forgot." He murmured and Izuku gave him a slight smile. 

He unlocked the door, and stepped out, only to bump into a warm body, he stumbled back a bit before Katsuki caught him, clutching his midsection to be flat against him. 

"Izuku, good morning. I was wondering where you went, you seemed tired last night and I would have thought you would have slept in." He spoke with a hint of worry in his tone. 

"The fuck is he doing here?" Katsuki growled, and Izuku looked up at the blond in front of him. 

"Ah, I'm quite fine Neito-kun. Um, he slept over last night when we returned home." Izuku answered the ash blond's question and he grunted. 

"Okay and so why the hell is he wondering where you _went_ , he slept in your room?" He asked. 

"Beside him." Neito added, and Katsuki's jaw twitched. 

"Shut the fuck up, bastard. I didn't ask you. And why the hell are you letting him sleep next to you?" He growled down at the greenette who looked back up at him with a sharp look. 

"He's my friend, Kacchan. He was probably tired and fell asleep there. Now can we go and get you some clothes? Mom probably already made breakfast." Izuku tugged the ash blond's wrist. 

"I can't help but ask why you both were in the bathroom together, and why Bakugou is undressed." Monoma asked them before they could walk off. 

"My mom asked me to help clean his wounds." Izuku answered quickly "and now I need to take him to get some clothes. You could help yourself to some breakfast before you leave Neito." Izuku told him. 

"Right, I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, my mom is quite worried where I've been all night." He laughed slightly, and Izuku nodded with understanding. 

"I'll call you later then." The Omega smiled, Monoma nodded and grinned, before making his way towards the door, saying a quick good bye to Inko. 

"Can I scent you?" The Alpha asked as Izuku roamed through his drawer. 

"Why? Is there something the matter?" The greenette asked, turning slightly to eye the Alpha. 

"You smell like _him_ , I don't like it." Katsuki answered truthfully, and Izuku shook his head, slightly bemused. 

"That's fine, but let's get you dressed first." He laughed and Katsuki chuckled when he had his shirt tossed over to him. 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

Over the next two months, they both finally fell into a routine. It was simple really, easy to follow every single day. 

Going on early morning runs, though Izuku was always way ahead of Katsuki, they both enjoyed running in the damp, morning air. Katsuki would always gape at how angelic Izuku's face would look like in the setting moon, and Izuku would always wonder why he felt his stare. 

Getting home and going for breakfast, rather at home or at a local breakfast shop, they would be together while doing it, sometimes meeting Monoma around there as he came along. 

School, getting through the rest of their studies before the exams was crucial even if they were way ahead of their classmates in academics. School was rough sometimes, but the two stayed together. 

Afterschool Work and Training, they work part time on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's, surprisingly their schedules remained exactly the same, on the same days, and the same four measly hours before returning home. 

Rather on Tuesday's and Friday's, Katsuki would go along with Izuku to his new parkour class, or sometimes Izuku would go along with him to practice Basketball. He would help Izuku practice moves for his dance choreography and Bakugou would go to the same studio,different rooms to for practice for the music program, this would be for 2 hours. 

Have dinner at their own houses before one goes over to study, mostly It would be Katsuki heading over to Izuku's house to study, but Izuku would sometimes head over. 

So when it finally came the day to hand in their application videos for their programs, all they had to do left was take the exams, try out for their teams, and then.. they would be accepted into UA as a Duo. 


	12. →Musutafu's Gem: Acceptance←

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me do a quick explanation of everyone's secondary gender before I completely transition to the UA arc: 
> 
> α: Katsuki  
> Monoma  
> Ashido  
> Todoroki  
> Jirou  
> Oijirou  
> Tokoyami  
> Sero  
> Kendou  
> Toshinori
> 
> Ω: Izuku  
> Ochaco  
> Yaoyorozu  
> Kouda  
> Aoyama  
> Tsuyu  
> Midnight 
> 
> β: Denki  
> Iida  
> Hagakure  
> Shouji  
> Mineta  
> Sato  
> Kirishima  
> Tetsutetsu  
> Aizawa  
> Yamada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell you guys I cried in the middle of this chapter..😢  
> When ya'll read the first half you really thought this chapter was gonna be full of bakudeku 😂  
> Haha SIKE! NO THIS CHAPTER IS FULL ON ANGST!

Katsuki trailed _way_ behind the greenette much slower as they ran through the breezy wooden area, along the rocky path. They hadn't needed to wear many layers as their bodies would heat up during the cold morning. 

Izuku, was many feet in front of him, quiet, panting slightly underneath his breath as he ran, disregarding his surroundings as he continued on his path. "Oi! Izuku! Break!" Katsuki called from behind him, and Izuku skidded to a stop, turning around and jogging over.

"How're you keeping up and all? Just wanted to ask, today's the day we get to quit our jobs and get into Yueii together, right? Smile or something, baka." Katsuki poked Izuku's cheek, as he took a sip of his water, leaning on a tree branch. 

"Mom's been doing much better with work. She got a big promotion last week, they say it's because she's such a strong and hardworking woman and that she deserved more. I couldn't help but think the same." Izuku answered, sipping from his bottle, before holding it idly as his bottom lip as he thought. 

"Hey... Kacchan? Do you think... if I was never an Omega. Would we be this close, now? I mean.. what if I turned out to be an Alpha?" Izuku asked out of the blue. 

Katsuku rose a brow. "Where's this coming from?" The ash blond asked, looking down at the greenette skeptically. 

"Ah, nevermind. Just forget I said anything, kay'?" Izuku looked up towards him with small smile. "I just wanted to thank you Kacchan. You've done so many great things for me since we were only kids. I'm greatful for you." Izuku told him, and Katsuki's eyes widened when the greenette stood up on his tippietoes and placed his hand on the Alpha's chest for balance, before kissing his cheek, receeding back to his original height with a tint of pink. 

"Thank you." Izuku murmured, "you're my best friend Katsuki." Izuku finished, before he was running ahead once more, leaving Katsuki to completely freeze and raise his hand up to touch the side of his cheek, with a goofy grin. 

"I'd thank me too. Good job, idiot, you've made progress." Katsuki said to himself, before he was off running after the boy, laughing underneath his breath, ignoring the flaming heat of his ears and face. "Cute idiot." He muttered. 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

Katsuki stood at the entrance, holding his phone in his hand as he waited for his crush to arrive, there was no way he was going inside that school without Izuku next to him all the way through the exams. Even if he wasn't at the exams yet really. 

"Kacchan!" A voice called after him, and he smiled as he looked up to find Izuku, before his smile strained once he realized who was beside the flushed Omega. 

Hold on.. why was Izuku blushing? 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Bakugou." Neito spoke up and he only turned to give Neito a nod, of course Izuku wouldn't want him getting mad when the time came to entering their dream school. 

"How do you think you're going to do on your written exams?" Izuku started up the conversation as the trio begun to walk through the path towards the large building. 

"I think I'll do pretty well. Haven't you both been studying together? How do you think you'll do?" Neito questioned and Katsuki glanced at the blond. 

"I think Izuku and I will do a pretty great job unlike the rest of these extras." Katsuki admitted and Izuku scrunched up his nose. 

"That's uncalled for, Kacchan. Don't call other people extras-!" The greenette paused as he tripped over a crack in the pavement, and as if on instinct both Alpha's went to reach for Izuku, Neito's arm wrapped around Izuku's waist, with Katsuki following the action of helping him up. 

Izuku flushed slightly as he stood up straight with the help of both Alpha's, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Izuku muttered and Katsuki grunted as Neito went to reassure him. 

"It's fine. Happens to each of us sometimes, right?" Neito questioned and Katsuki nodded, crossing his arms with a smile aimed at Izuku. But that smile soon fell as a body bumped into his form, and the boy stumbled back, probably too caught up in his thoughts to really pay attention to those in front of him. 

"A-Ah, sorry! I was completely spaced out and I didn't see you there and I apologize again for interrupting-" The redhead looked up towards Katsuki and Izuku noticed the way his ears turned red and he watched the boy carefully. 

"Stop fucking blabbering, dumbass. It's fine." Katsuki told him with a snarl and Izuku smacked his arm, making the Alpha retaliate with a snide smirk. "Don't hit me, Izuku." Katsuki chuckled. 

"Don't be rude, Katsuki." The greenette murmured, spinning on his heel, he grabbed Neito's wrist and begun dragging him along. Katsuki only smiled slightly when Izuku left watching the greenette's back and completely forgetting about the Beta who stood beside him. 

"Right, well I should get going.." The redhead stated and Katsuki turned back towards him. 

"The fuck're you telling me for?" Katsuki grouched, turning around and making his way over towards the Omega and the Alpha, throwing an arm around the greenette's shoulder casually. 

"You're spacing out." A girl poked at his head as she came around to his side, and he smacked her finger away. 

"I-I wasn't!" The redhead murmured. 

"Who were you looking at?" The Alpha questioned and he immediately flushed, but his gaze kept onto the ash blond Alpha. The girl beside him tracking his line of sight onto the boy's back, who was grinning down at the greenette. "Mmm, you don't know his name do you?" She asked and he sighed. 

"No.." he answered truthfully and the female Alpha let out a laugh. 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

The greenette and the ash blond sat beside one another in the auditorium, Neito at some point was pushed to another location in the room due to him going to a different school. Katsuki felt uncomfortable where he was for some reason... 

Like someone was watching him. 

Before he could turn around, Izuku nudged him and he turned to glance down at the greenette, "do you think we'll be anything different? I mean, what if they change up the exams each year?" Izuku queried, hands folded in his lap as he stared down at the table. 

"I don't think that'll be the case. The exams shouldn't be something that hard. If you do your best in your video, which I think you did pretty fucking good, you should be able to ace your written exam as well as get through the interview, which should be pretty easy." Katsuki reassured him and Izuku nodded. 

"Katsuki... I want to talk to you about something." Izuku started, a blush forming on his cheeks, heartbeat speeding up, his eyes never leaving the table. 

Katsuki's heart sped up as well, noticing the greenette nervous expression and swallowed, hard. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Katsuki questioned. 

"R-Right well... the reason... me and Neito-kun were um late... was because.." Izuku paused between each of his words, and Katsuki was now completely confused, and partially worried, "he... asked me... if I wanted to go on a um.. date." Izuku finished off, and Katsuki's heart was completely.. 

Broken. 

That was it. There was no way he had a chance with Izuku. It's all gone. The slither of hope he had from that morning was gone. He ran a hand through his hair as Izuku began to speak once more. 

"I didn't give him an answer yet. I actually don't know what to say really.. I didn't know who else to go to other than you or my mom but umm... Kacchan, you're not saying anything." Izuku finally looked up to meet Katsuki's ruby eyes. 

"Do you... like him? In _that_ way?" Katsuki asked Izuku, and the greenette's face only burst into flames while he nodded. 

"I think so... my heart beats really fast when I'm around him... and I feel really... light when he's near... like all my worries just wash away. Katsuki, do you know what love feels like? Do you love someone?" Izuku questioned and Katsuki nodded. 

"I know what love feels like. You feel like you would never want to be around any other person except the one. Like you just want to give them the world and more. That's what love feels like, Izuku. And if that's what you feel around... Monoma. Then I think you should give him your answer and see how it turns out alright?" The ruby-eyed Alpha smiled into his hand as he reached over to squeeze his friends hand reassuringly, "don't think I won't support you in your choice, dummy. You have me and I'm staying with you through everything." Katsuki told him and Izuku gave him a small smile just before the lights dimmed and the teens all quieted. 

It hurt. It really did.. 

But Izuku had his own life to live.. 

He shouldn't keep holding onto these feelings.. 

But it was too late now to just let them drop... 

"Heyy!" A voice called into the microphone as a male walked upon the stage, Katsuki had to resist the urge to cover his ears. 

But once his eyes caught onto the male his eyes widened one he saw who was upon that brightened stage, Yamada Hizashi, known in the Music industry as Present Mic. Holy hell was this fucking real?! He was meeting his fucking idol holy shit. 

"Meeting" him was a bit of a stretch. 

But he was seeing his idol in person! In front of him and his face pulled into a large grin. Something to distract him for now.. 

"Right, so we'll be getting straight to the point here ya'll! Welcome to Yueii's entrance exams! Now I think you all have an idea of what you'll be doing, yeah?" The blond haired Beta spoke into the mic and the students all stayed quiet. 

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. Izuku you know who that is?" Katsuki whispered excitedly and Izuku smiled, nodding. 

"In fact, all of this should be fairly simple. You'll be placed in multiple seperated rooms to get on with your written exams, there will be a time limit of 50 minutes. So I hope you all managed to study well! Secondly, you are to hand in your entrance videos towards your respected major. Where I'll be seated over for you music folks. Lastly, you'll be going for interviews with your specific major, watching over your video along with our teachers, and questions will be asked so be prepared." Yamada explained and Katsuki was jittering. 

"Now I know some of you may be thinking, when will you be able to try out for clubs? Right, well, first thing on the first day of school, clubs will be open for those who care to join." Hizashi finished off, looking over the crowds of students, "any questions?" He asked and almost immediately a hand rose into the air. "You there." 

"Is there anything else we should know about sir?" The bluenette questioned, and he grinned. 

"Not one bit! Now I suggest you get a move on to your respective placements. The more time you waste the less time you have for your exams." Yamada admitted and with those words, each teen stood up finally. 

"Good luck on your test, Kacchan. Also, thank you.. for you know.." Izuku murmured as he walked beside the ash blond, "i'll talk with Neito about it after the exams." Izuku smiled up at him softly and Katsuki nodded, ruffling up the tress of viridian curls. 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

The Alpha sat in his seat with one leg crossed over the other, flat. He scowled at the male in front of him who only sweatdropped from the silence. "R-Right well, how long you've been into music young listener?" Yamada questioned him. 

"Couple of years, your music was the first I ever heard as a kid." Katsuki admitted, finally letting his features soften. If anything his face was set in a scowl since he left his examination room, Izuku was probably already done with his. 

"Ah, that's great. Did you do lessons as a kid?" Hizashi asked. 

"My mom forced me to do drum lessons as a kid. I didn't hate it, but I'd like to learn more on different instruments." Katsuki told him simply, his voice gruff. 

"Well what type of music do you like best young listener?" Hizashi queried. 

"Preferably rock music. But I'm fine with things like pop and shit, a friend of mine made me like it." Katsuki mentioned. 

Did his thoughts just despise him? He wanted to just.. stop thinking of Izuku for one second! Izuku should be the last thing on his mind at the moment, he's getting distracted. 

"Right, and you're an Alpha correct? Who's your friend?" Hizashi questioned and Katsuki grunted. 

"Yeah, my friend's name is Midoriya Izuku, an Omega." Not _his_ Omega. That was what hurt. 

"That's something new, we don't usually see Omega's and Alpha's as friends around here much, usually they're self separated. And your friend, I've heard of him, living here for for only a couple of weeks I doubt you can miss him when he's always the word around town." Yamada chuckled and Katsuki tensed, nodding. 

"Well, you wanna go over your video then listener?" Hizashi questioned and Katsuki nodded. 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

_The ash blond left the building, noticing that Izuku seemed to have already gone, really all he wanted was to tell him about Hizashi, he was ecstatic to meet him, he didn't act like it, but anyone close to him would notice._

_He was too excited to remember what he was to see when he left the building, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the green haired Omega, who was blushing as he nervously held his palms together, looking down at the ground as the Alpha who stood above him smiled._

_He wasn't far, Katsuki was able to hear a bit of their conversation, "I'm surprised you accepted. I would have thought you maybe like Bakugou.." Neito spoke towards Izuku and the greenette only shook his head._

_"Mm mmm, he's my best friend, I don't share those type of feelings for him." Izuku admitted._

Katsuki entered his house loudly, he could hear his mother call out for him as he took off his shoes silently, "Katsuki!" His mom called once more, but he only ignored her voice and made his way upstairs, slamming his door and locking it once he entered. 

His room, was silent. 

Dark. 

And the lingering scent of his best friend. 

It was first only a sniffle, his back hit the door behind him softly, sliding down and he put his hands through his hair, tears filled up his eyes and soon begun to fall, the salty fluid dripping from his face as he place his face in his knees. 

_"...I don't share those type of feelings for him."_

Izuku didn't like him. 

He never even had a chance. 

There was banging on the door as he let out another sob, why was he crying over this... "Katsuki! Open the door!" His mom called and he immediately stood up and threw the door open, falling into his mother's arms almost automatically. 

"I-I never h-had a c-chance." He murmured, and his dam only gave him the smallest guilty smile as be cried onto her shoulder. 

"Your father is worried about you too, Katsuki. But everything's okay, I promise.." she told him and he only cried much harder, not believing her words one bit and Mitsuki understood why. 

**_ ~~Voicemail from Izuku~~ _ **

**_ ~~"Hey, it's Monoma. Izuku went into heat! I'm bringing him home!"~~ _ **


	13. →Musutafu's Gem: Misunderstandings←

The ash blond lay on his bed, blanket wrapped around his large form, he refused to leave his bed that is, for one, he was too nervous for the results of the entrance exams, and secondly he was too heartbroken to even eat. Izuku hasn't once called him since the week before, he hasn't gotten any notifications sent to him since he saw him with Neito... knowing that blond Alpha they probably hit it off... he just hoped he wasn't correct. 

"Katsuki." A voice called from the other side of the door, and he groaned inwardly. 

"What?!" He growled, his voice coming out raspy and low. 

"Son, could you please open the door? I know you're upset and all but.. well you need to eat something... and... well we have news for you." His father, Masaru told him through the locked door and he grumbled out curses. 

Pushing himself up off his matress, he grouched all the way towards the door, and once he unlocked it, he was met with the gentle smile of his father, looking straight into his dad's eyes, completely irritated. "Thank you. Now we don't know what you're upset about really, but your letter to Yueii... well it's here." Masaru mentioned and his face immediately brightened as he grabbed the letter from his dad's hands. 

"Holy shit.. holy shit.. I need to tell Izuku about this! His letter might have come too! Thank you! I'll be back soon!" Katsuku grinned, giving his dad a quick hug before he began racing down the staircase. 

"Wait, Katsuki! Dinner!" Masaru reminded him. 

"I promise to eat when I get back!" The ash blond shouted, slipping his feet into his shoes and grabbing his jacket. 

"Don't be late!" 

Katsuki slammed the door shut as his feet begun taking him down the street, Izuku's house wasn't far, and boy was he greatful for that. This was the best distraction, and he was as happy as ever... but you know... happiness never lasts for very long... 

With adrenaline coursing through his veins, Katsuki ran up the steps to the apartment complex, might have gotten a few shouts from the neighbors, but that was the last thing in his mind. 

As he reached the door for the Midoriya's he ran on the doorbell. It wasn't as if he expected a answer right away but he didn't let that stop him from banging on the cold metal with his fist. 

The door opened and he opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that hit his nose was the scent of Izuku... but Izuku's scent wasn't the one in front of him. 

In front of him stood the very Alpha he despised, smelling exactly like Izuku with the limited dim scent of lavender and other herbs as well as pine and dew, with only sweatpants hanging low on his waist, and no shirt, a towel hanging around his neck, his hair damp and his icy blue eyes filled with surprise. "Bakugou. It's late, what're you doing here?" Neito questioned and Katsuki lost his temper, he shoved the Alpha aside harshly into the wall, storming into the home. 

Izuku's door was shut tightly, he could smell Izuku's scent from where he was outside it and opened it with such aggressiveness that it slammed into the wall behind, possible leaving a dent. 

Izuku, who was before resting, jolted awake in nothing but boxers, and Katsuki saw red. And boy was he lucky that Neito followed him inside. 

His forearm jammed into Neito's throat as he cornered him to the wall, the boy in questioned only grunted in pain and made a move to remove the arm from his throat in hopes of breathing sooner or later. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Katsuki shouted, his scent taking over the room in dominating waves. 

"I-I didn't do anything to h-him." Neito choked out, and Katsuki only pressed harder into his neck. 

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Katsuki spat furiously. There was no way an Alpha could be around an Omega in heat without trying something. There was no way you could be naked in bed while another Alpha roamed around your house! 

Half dressed that is. 

"I-I swear I didn't do anything." Neito tried to tell him, but Katsuki wasn't having it. 

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Katsuku spat, swinging his arm back for a hit. 

A small shaking hand grasped his wrist and pulled him back, and Katsuki, in surprise stumbled back. The Omega, who could barely keep his body up had put himself between the two, shielding Neito behind him protectively. 

" **Move out of the way**!" Katsuki demanded, snarling. 

Izuku snapped back immediately, his canines shone in the light as he growled lowly in his throat. Even as an Omega, Izuku wasn't afraid of speaking against commands. "What do you think you're doing! Are you trying to kill him?!" Izuku shouted and Katsuki only glared at the boy. 

"So what if I am! What the hell does it mean to you?!" Katsuki asked, and he didn't know what he was saying wasn't right. But this was exactly what his instincts were telling him. 

"He means a lot to me, Katsuki! Just like you do!" Izuku held Neito's hand behind his back, hidden from the enraged Alpha's eyes. 

"The fuck is that supposed to mean!? You go into heat and then you sleep with him like some kind of slut and that means something to you?! Fuck that! Now move out of the goddamned way-" Katsuki froze as a palm made contact with his cheek, harshly. Probably leaving a mark. 

Izuku wasn't upset. 

He wasn't crying.. 

No he was downright pissed. 

"DON'T YOU DARE COME TO ME CALLING ME A SLUT! DON'T YOU EVER MAKE ASSUMPTIONS OVER THINGS AS SMALL AS AN MISUNDERSTANDING!" Izuku jabbed his finger into Katsuki's chest as he looked up at him, anger present in his eyes, "how dare you even think I would do something like that?! And then you try and hurt Neito for something that hasn't even happened?! Any longer of me not reacting and his life would be placed into your hands!" Izuku told him and Katsuku snapped back. 

"Then why the hell are you dressed... like _this_!" He questioned. 

"Maybe if you had just listened you would know! My heat came along and Neito just so happened to be right beside me, taking _me_ home! Katsuki, he made sure that no one got to me on our way back. He protected me while you weren't there! I asked for his help during my heat because I _wanted_ him by my side! He didn't have to stay! In fact, he could have left! But is that really what a boyfriend would do?!" Izuku finished off, and this time, his gaze was cast onto the ground as Katsuki's eyes widened. "HE HASN'T TRIED A THING!" 

"B-Boyfriend?" Katsuki murmured. 

"Yes! Boyfriend! Katsuki, I haven't even told my mom yet because I wanted _you_ to be the first one to know about Neito and I! I was never going to keep it from you but Neito wouldn't let me leave my house while I was in heat! But then again, he did it for my own protection!" Izuku clarified.

"Then why the fuck are you naked, Izuku? Did he mark you or something?" Katsuki pried once again and Izuku blushed. 

"He said he wanted to be closer to my scent. That's why he's undressed. The more skin shown the stronger the scent." Neito finally spoke up after a minute and Izuku was at his side in seconds. 

Katsuki watched them both, Izuku began to check over his neck for any bruising, his hand was placed onto Neito's bare chest so naturally as he placed a kiss onto the blond's cheek, Neito leaning into it. "I-" he begun. 

"I think it's best if you leave, Katsuki." Izuku murmured, not meeting his friend's eyes, "I can't have you around right now if all you're going to be doing is being an overprotective idiot." Izuku spat and Katsuku flinched from the harsh tone. 

Katsuku knew he couldn't do anything other than comply, and so he begun making his way towards the door. "Oh and Katsuki." Izuku called after him and he paused in his step. "I was accepted." Izuku told him, eyes on the ground, and Katsuki grunted, and left his own letter on Izuku table in the entryway. 

He hated this... 

**Arc One: Musutafu's Gem**

**End**

**Beggining Arc Two: Yueii's Duo Team**

** Chapter 1: Their Strain **


	14. Arc Two: ←Yueii's Duo Team: Their Strain→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major MonoDeku moments, mainly fluff, some kissing.  
> Slight mention of PTSD

It's been another week, a few days before they begun at UA and Izuku hasn't said a word to his best friend to the point Neito was getting worried, feeling as though he ruined Izuku's and Katsuki's relationship, like he shouldn't have ever entered it to begin with. 

Izuku, hasn't told his dam of their relationship and Neito was worried once more, was Izuku ashamed of them? Was he scared? He's met Inko and not once has she seemed the least bit aggressive. She didn't look like she had an evil bone in her body- "Neito.." Izuku murmured as he sat onto his stomach as he lay on the couch. 

Inko was once again working the late shift, and Neito and Izuku were so goddamned lucky to be alone at the moment as Neito let his hands rest at Izuku's hips. "Hey.." the blond Alpha answered and Izuku's eyebrows furrowed. 

"You look concerned, what's wrong?" Izuku asked him, and Neito smiled up at his boyfriend, he loved that word, boyfriend. 

He was so very lucky. 

"You haven't spoken to Bakugou." Neito told the Omega, and Izuku leaned down onto the Alpha's chest, "I feel like it's my fault, y'know?" Neito mentioned. 

"Neito, don't think like that. Kacchan's and I relationship doesn't have anything to do with you, okay?" Izuku reassured, "Kacchan and I had a small misunderstanding is all.." Izuku admitted. 

"Izuku you were about to go hand to hand against an Alpha, that Alpha being your best friend because he was worried about you. Izuku he was only worried about you because he sensed your heat and thought you were in trouble with me around." Neito replied and Izuku frowned. 

"He was going to hurt you, Neito..." Izuku mumbled, and Neito nodded. 

"For your protection. Shouldn't you thank him instead of acting as if he isn't apart of your life?" Neito asked him. 

"Mmm, I guess I should. But, Neito, he has to apologize to you before I forgive him." Izuku whispered, his breath ghosting Neito's lips and the Alpha's eyes glanced down only slightly before meeting Izuku's eyes one more. 

"Deal." Neito murmured, and Izuku's lips met his and Neito's eyes, lidded, took in Izuku's blushing expression, the blond felt hands threading through his hair and he held back a smile when the greenette lay his complete weight onto him, their legs tangling together. 

A loud clank of metal hitting the floor interrupted the two and Izuku's eyes widened as he jumped up, accidentally kneeing the boy under him in the crotch and Neito grunted and groaned in pain, soon rolling onto the floor. Izuku winced from the sound when he turned away from his mother to look at the boy writhing on the ground. 

"Izuku..." Inko questioned, surprised to see her son for in such a predicament beforehand, aside from that she was home early. 

"A-Ah Neito, I am so sorry... are you okay?.." The greenette whispered down towards the boy who nodded in response, "Mom, I um.. welcome home?" Izuku turned towards his dam. 

"Izuku." Inko paused for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me? Oh I really thought something was going on between the both of you! That is so adorable! Ooh I should tell Mitsuki-san!" Inko grinned brightly as Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Y-You're not mad or anything? I-I m-mean Neito is a..." Izuku motioned towards the Alpha who was now breathing slowly as he lie on his back. 

"A boy? Well gender doesn't matter! Love is love no matter the other lover. Did you think I expected you to come home with a female Alpha?" She placed her hands on her hips as she smirked at her son's face. 

"U-Ummm... I didn't know what to expect really." Izuku smiled slightly up at his mom, "Thank you.. and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Izuku told her as she came over to give him a hug. 

"Now, chop chop. Monoma-kun, would you like to stay for dinner? I still haven't heard the news of Yueii from you Izuku, but we can discuss that with the Bakugou's once they come over." Inko supplied while Izuku bent over Neito, fretting over the boy. 

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" Izuku shouted, and Inko, not used to the sudden raise of tone, flinched from the sudden raise of voice from her son. "Sorry, sorry. Just...ugh!" Izuku grunted, storming over to his room and slamming the door shut behind him. 

"W-What was that about?" Inko asked Neito who sighed while he finally begun to sit up. 

"Izuku and Bakugou had a fight during his heat." He explained, and Inko turned towards the boy, eyes filled with surprise. 

"Ah? Izuku and Katsuki-kun haven't fought in years. I don't think I've ever seen them have a disagreement actually." Inko focused in thought, the two... actually _never_ once had an argument, or a fight. "What do you mean during his heat? Weren't you with Izuku that time?" Inko questioned. 

"Well... actually Bakugou thought I had marked Izuku in his heat since I smelt of him and.. he got angry and started shouting, he almost hurt me until Izuku stepped in... but really don't be angry with him, he said a few mean things but that's because he wanted to protect Izuku and was nervous. It's only instinct." Neito explained and Inko nodded. 

"Actually... Katsuki-kun has always protected my Izuku. Ever since Izuku showed as an Omega, their relationship, though strong enough, well they only grew closer over the years. When Izuku's first heat hit in the Doctor's office, he covered Izuku's scent with his own. Scenting while blocking it. Katsuki-kun made such an effort to keep his Alpha in tact around Izuku in heat or with his Ruts because he wants to be near Izuku. Izuku has always kept Katsuki-kun in check even when he's in a Rut." Inko explained, her head hung to look at her feet and a smile crept onto her features. 

"I can understand that. I bet they've shared everything together. He told Bakugou before he told you of our relationship actually. But I guess it sort of put's a strain on their relationship now, with me including in on everything. Especially into Izuku's personal life now." Neito smiled slightly to himself as he finally stood up, "I guess I should talk with Izuku now. I'd love to come to dinner by the way, but I don't think my Mom would really allow it since she hasn't really met you yet. But I'd like to think she'll love you. You're a lovely woman Midoriya-san." Neito went up to the woman and she nodded, patting his arm. 

"Right. Well go with Izuku while I begin to prepare dinner. Could you make sure he bathes before you leave?" She questioned casually. 

Neito blushed a bit but nodded, making his way down the corridor to reach Izuku's door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the hard wood with a sigh. He heard a small "What?" From the other end and turned the knob, walking in. 

"Are you alright?" Neito questioned, shutting the door quietly behind his back as Izuku only gripped the blanket around himself tighter in his hold. 

"I'm fine." Izuku answered and Neito scoffed under his breath, taking a seat at the end of the bed as Izuku rolled over to face the wall. 

"Now, don't do that. You know I don't like it when you're sad Izuku, nor do I like it when you lie to me. Tell me, you and Bakugou, are you guys okay?" Neito questioned and Izuku sat up in his blanket. 

"We're not okay until you get your apology. End of story Neito, drop it." Izuku told him, giving him a bland look. 

"Okay okay, fine. But I have a question, Izuku." Neito said, scooting further back onto the bed to have his back lean onto the wall. 

"Mhm?" 

"Who was your first friend?" Neito asked, leaning his head back to touch the wall and look up at the ceiling. 

"...Katsuki." Izuku murmured. 

"Who did you share your first heat with?" Neito questioned. 

"Katsuki." 

"Alright. Who's your best friend?" Neito queried. 

"Katsuki... Neito what does that have anything to do with this?" Izuku finally interrupted. 

"You can't throw away all your firsts because of some guy and a relationship, Izuku. That's my point. I mean, what first did I really have? Did I have your first kiss?" Neito joked but Izuku went silent, his face heated as he played with the sheets. "Izuku?" Neito murmured. 

"Well... you weren't really my first kiss actually... you were my second." Izuku admitted, and Neito narrowed his eyes at Izuku in shock. 

"Don't tell me..." He mumbled and Izuku hid his face in his hands. 

"Katsuki... was my first." Izuku told him bashfully and embarrased while he looked at the greenette with a smirk. 

"I thought you only liked him as a friend?" Neito queried. 

"I do! I do! He just wanted to experiment kissing a boy! And we just so happened to be alone and on the topic and I was there and... it happened!" Izuku defended himself as Neito chuckled. 

"You see! I don't have a first with you, not yet." Neito told him, and Izuku leaned forward, their eyes meeting directly. 

"You have my first date. My first boyfriend. My first love. That counts as something right?" Izuku questioned him and Neito gave him a smile. 

"Yeah I guess they do then, huh?" Neito questioned while pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knee, the greenette leaned into him a bit as he pecked his lips, Izuku rested his head on his folded arms. 

"It does. See Neito you have had 3 of my firsts." Izuku told him. 

Did Neito... really have Izuku's first love? All these feelings Izuku shares for Neito... he's had them many times before... but... for...

Katsuki. 

It's always been _Katsuki_ -

"Izuku?" Neito whispered ghostly and Izuku blinked and looked up at him. 

"Hmm?" He answered to the call of his name and Neito looked at him surprised. 

" _You're_ spacing now." Neito joked and Izuku smiled slightly, pressing his face into Neito's arm and the blond snorted, "mmm pick your head up." He mumbled, Izuku did exactly that and almost fell back out of surprise when Neito kissed him. 

Izuku shut his eyes softly, his lashes tangling together while his arms gathered around Neito's neck and his fingers intertwined, keeping them locked together while he tilted his head up to fully reach Neito's lips, but since that didn't do much, he separated for a moment before getting onto his knees and his palms gently caressing the Alpha's face as Neito's hand grabbed his waist to keep him steady. 

There was a knock on the door just before it opened, but the two being wrapped up in their feelings didn't notice how Inko stood and waited for one of them to notice her. She only rose an eyebrow when Neito's eye cracked open slightly, and his icy blue ones caught onto her form and he pinched Izuku's side, making the Omega yelp in surprise. 

"Hey-!" Izuku started just before his eyes caught onto his Dam's form and he flushed, "Mom! R-Right, did you n-need something?" Izuku queried and she nodded. 

"Neito you should get going soon right. Izuku go bathe before our guests arrive." Inko told them and Izuku's attention was immediately back on his Alpha. 

"You're not staying?" Izuku asked the blond surprised. 

"N-No. I don't think I should intrude." Neito told them and Izuku only rose an eyebrow with a pout. 

"You _have_ to come, Neito. It'll be the perfect oportunity for... you know. Besides I'd like you there. You could invite your parents." Izuku told him, grasping his hand between his palms. 

Neito gave Izuku a smile, "Really, Izuku. I couldn't just-" Izuku interrupted the golden blond. 

"Please. Stay." Izuku pleaded and Neito only sighed. 

"I'll call my mom on my way home. What time should we be here?" Neito questioned, ruffling the greenette's hair, and Izuku beamed up at him with shimmering eyes as his Dam watched in amusement. 

"In about 3 hours at 8 PM sharp. Think you both could make it? We could all find out about your entry letters for Yueii." Inko put in and Izuku nodded excitedly. "Oh and Izuku! In the way home I picked you up some new clothes!" 

"Oh Mom! You didn't have to do that!" Izuku told her, his head whipping towards her in surprise. 

"It's already done now go on. You'll have to help prepare for dinner before you bathe." 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

Inko rushed towards the door as soon as she heard it ring, and grinned when she saw the familiar faces... most of them. She immediately went to hug Mitsuki as the Omegan woman squeezed her back. "Mitsuki-san! It feel like I haven't seen you in so long." Inko smiled before turning towards the other woman behind Monoma. "And you must be Neito's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Inko Midoriya." She introduced herself. 

"Pleasure is all mine. Neito has told me much about you. Ichika Monoma." The woman held out her hand to shake and Inko did just that. 

"You boy's can head on to Izuku's room, he was getting ready but I feel like he'll be done by now." Inko turned towards the two Alpha's. 

"Right. And you look beautiful Midoriya-san. Dad is just walking behind a bit with Mr. Bakugou." Neito explained as Katsuki only grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets ad he gave the greenette a soft smile. 

"Thank you Neito-kun." Inko grinned up at the boy before turning back towards the other two woman at the door when the boys descended down the hall. 

Katsuki didn't even bother to knock on the door and only tested the knob to see if it was unlocked, before swinging it open as Neito stood there with his brows furrowed. Should he really be busting down doors-

Izuku had bounced back when his door suddenly burst open and Katsuki and his boyfriend stood before him. He flushed when Neito stared at him, he was meaning to tell his mother that she really shouldn't have gotten him something so flashy, but he hadn't gotten his chance. 

He was dressed nicely, a new peplum shirt with bell sleeves, the color of cobalt blue, and torquoise palazzo pants, in his hair being a gold and cobalt blue flower pin that was something extra he had found in the bag his mother gave him. 

"You look... beautiful." Neito was the first to speak and Katsuki had to resist the urge to growl. 

"Thank you, Neito-kun." Izuku smiled, before his gaze hardened as he turned towards Katsuki, "hello to you too, Kacchan." 

The ash blond Alpha only flinched when he met Izuku's eyes, oh god he wasn't ready to face the Omega yet.

"A-Ah right! Well, cutting the tension that's beginning to grow, let's actually sit down and talk, yeah?" Neito questioned and Izuku sighed, nodding, moving to take a seat at his desk while Neito sat onto the bed, Katsuki occupying the floor as he didn't want to sit next to the boy who stole his crush from him. 

"So we both know what this is about, yeah?" Izuku asked Katsuki, and the ash blond nodded, hanging his head.

"Why're you even mad, I was only trying to protect you." Katsuki growled. Oh fuck, oh fuck, that wasn't what he meant. 

"Did you just ask me why I'm angry with you?" Izuku repeated, shutting his eyes as he crossed his legs, leaning onto the desm beside him with one arm, two fingers sat at his temple. 

"Yeah. I mean, what if he actually forced himself onto you and I came at the right time?" Katsuki continued.

Neito cringed when there was a beat of silence between the two best friends, until a loud bang cut into the quiet and Izuku took a deep breath after his fist hit the wood. "You tried to kill him over a misunderstanding!" Izuku shouted and Katsuki groaned. 

"For a proper reason!" Katsuki spat back. 

"There is no justifying your wrong take on the situation! What did I tell you about getting into fights to protect me?" Izuku queried and Katsuki sighed loudly. 

"Oh we're not going back to this stupid subject! If I go to jail, if I come home with my own blood staining my clothes, I will be happy because I know that as an Alpha I was able to protect an Omega that I'm close with. I already told you I can't promise not to get into fights." Katsuki ran a hand through his hair. 

"You also called me a slut." Izuku deadpanned and Katsuki choked. 

"You see, that was my fault. And I am deeply sorry for that. You didn't deserve it. But he definetly did!" Katsuki pointed back at the blond behind him and Izuku glared at him, now crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair. 

"And what exactly did he do? What are you, jealous? Did you think I wouldn't talk to you anymore? Are you angry because you never found out if I said I loved you back at the park?" Izuku spat, bringing back up the topic from months ago and Katsuki blushed with a scowl, "guess what? I do love you Katsuki, you are my best friend! You know this! But so help me if Neito doesn't get a heartfelt apology right now I will cut you off." Izuku threatened and Katsuki's eyes widened in slight fear. 

"Izuku. You can't just-" Neito put in and Izuku held up a hand as if to silence him. 

"Neito you are not changing my mind on this situation. Apologize. Right now. And you better mean it." Izuku demanded and Katsuki groaned. 

"I'm not fucking apologizing! Why won't you get that through your damned head already, Izuku?" Katsuki told him and Izuku immediately stood out of his chair, but Neito stood and held him by his waist before he could make his way towards Katsuki. 

"You won't be doing anything on my watch, Izuku. So you best sit back down alright, let me deal with it okay?" Neito whispered into his ear and Izuku crossed his arms with a glare. "I don't like it when you're angry, can you smile for me?" Neito questioned and Izuku shook his head, Neito only smiled slightly before leaning down, pressing a kiss to Izuku's lips gently, and Izuku's smaller palm gripped his bicep. 

Katsuki, felt sick to his stomach when he saw those two together in such a way. He was such a damned wimp... he couldn't even tell Izuku his damned feelings. He felt tears prick his eyes but blinked rapidly to making them go away. 

"Bakugou. Now I don't expect an apology from you, at all. I understand what you did, and actually I'm quite happy my Omega has a friend like you to keep watch over him. But may I ask why you freaked out so much?" Neito questioned, taking Izuku by the waist and leading him onto his lap as he took Izuku's place. 

Katsuki glanced at Izuku who's head was to the side, but nodded anyways feeling the Alpha's gaze on him. "Because... he's been... raped before." He murmured and Neito's eyes widened as he held Izuku's hand tighter than before making the Omega wince slightly, unnoticeably. "At school. I wasn't there to protect him while he had a low fever. The guys that jumped me before were the teo Alpha's from school that gave Izuku that kind of trouble. Plus men who were twice my age." Katsuki explained, scratching his scalp nervously with one hand as he leaned onto the other. 

"I- Now I understand why you reacted in such a way. I'm so sorry if that might have triggered something for you-" Neito apologized but Katsuki only waved his hand. 

"No, I was just overreacting." Katsuki murmured, the vulnerable feeling, that feeling dwelled on his Alpha everytime he left his Omega vulnerable, where he couldn't help him... 

Izuku was there, laying on the floor, naked, bare. Covered in semen and blood, tears running down his cheeks with his torn clothes strewn across the floor... 

This time... he imagined Neito being the one doing all those things with Izuku... to him.. like a toy. 

"Kacchan? Kacchan are you okay? You look pale." Izuku stood up and Katsuki jumped from his spot, running out of the room and towards the bathroom in a hurry, walking in a shutting the door behind himself, before kneeling before the toilet. 

Izuku, from his room turned to give Neito a worried look, "Stay here." He mumbled and the Alpha nodded, feeling guilty. 

Izuku walked down the hall silently, making sure not to disturb the adults in the living room any more as he stood outside the door once more, hearing the toilet flush before walking in to see his friend, in a fatal position in front of the sink, just sitting there and Izuku walked in, shutting the door behind himself as he went to sit beside his friend, hearing soft sniffles. 

"You know... you can cry too." Izuku told him, and Katsuki raised his head, placing it onto his friend's shoulder and Izuku begun feeling the tears soak his new clothing, not minding that detail as he wrapped his arms around Katsuki's shoulders, pulling the Alpha close. 

"It scared me. That's why I reacted like that. And I'm sorry but I can't apologize. Not to him. It felt just like that time, Izuku. When I couldn't protect you, that's why I did it." Katsuki told him quickly, and Izuku only leaned his cheek into the soft ash blond spikes. "And yet you seemed so unbothered by it. You never once attempted to bring it up again." 

"You... If you were me, would you bring up the topic? The victim of it? The one who got it first-hand. Katsuki I... I do get scared. Sometimes, when I'm alone. I feel like everything could just happen again and... and I just... ignore it." Izuku told him, his voice soft and reassuring, smooth and calm. 

Katsuki felt safe. 

"And you never told me, huh." Katsuki joked, a broken laugh leaving his throat. 

"You've never told me about this. Does this happen often?" Izuku asked him and the boy nodded. 

"I've been thinking of it a lot lately since you haven't been around me. And it hurts that I can't be near you. Like everytime I'm not by your side something could just... happen. And I can't breathe and start shaking, the next thing I know I'm just rocking back and forth, trying to calm down my heartbeat." Katsuki tells him. 

"Does Auntie know?" Izuku asked him, the ash blond shook his head. "We should... we should both go to therapy. Just a suggestion. I think we both need a helper. Our relationship... well it hasn't been the best since you know..." Izuku murmured, "and don't worry about our argument anymore, I forgive you. I'm sorry for being so angry." 

Katuski looked up to be nose to nose with Izuku and just stared into the emerald pools as Izuku blushed. He wanted so badly to be able to lean forward and kiss Izuku's lips... and son enough he was getting closer and closer to it. 

A knock on the door interrupted his trance and a voice cut in. 

"Dinner is on the table. You guys should come eat." Came the voice of the Alpha outside and Katsuki refused a growl and a frown when Izuku stood up. 

"Come on Kacchan. Let's talk about this later alright?" Izuku told him, holding out his hand. 

And Katsuki nodded, grasping Izuku's palm in his much larger hand as he pulled himself up, ignoring the lingering heat in his pal when he let Izuku's hand go. 

... 

Holy shit they almost kissed. 


	15. ←Yueii's Duo Team: Start Over... With One→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder of the Secondary Genders: 
> 
> α: Katsuki  
> Monoma  
> Ashido  
> Todoroki  
> Jirou  
> Oijirou  
> Tokoyami  
> Sero  
> Kendou  
> Toshinori
> 
> Ω: Izuku  
> Ochaco  
> Yaoyorozu  
> Kouda  
> Aoyama  
> Tsuyu  
> Midnight
> 
> β: Denki  
> Iida  
> Hagakure  
> Shouji  
> Mineta  
> Sato  
> Kirishima  
> Tetsutetsu  
> Aizawa  
> Yamada

"Oi! You idiot! What happened to waiting for me?" The ash blond alpha shouted towards the greenette as he picked up the box from the back of his dad's truck.

The boy in question turned around with a bland look as he gave a small laugh, "I don't remember agreeing to that." Izuku admitted, and Katsuki growled as he got close enough to the greenette, he stared at the boy before taking the smaller box from his hands. "Ah- Kacchan I can hold that." Izuku told him, reaching to get it back.

"Just get another box and let's go." Katsuki told him with a smirk as he started walking closer towards the large building. "Where's your boyfriend?" Katsuki asked. 

"Neito hasn't come yet. Oh hey... remember that talk we had in the bathroom a few days ago?" Izuku asked the Alpha as he grabbed another larger box from the car which his mother was seated in.

"Oh... yeah.." Katsuki nodded, heart racing, he didn't want to think about it... not again..

"Mom... decided she'll pay for Therapy... for both of us... said she's been doing well at the Hospital and is making enough money. I still have some savings left as well." Izuku told him, a gentle smile caressing his features and Katsuki's eyes snapped towards him.

"R-Really? I... Thanks... but.. do you really think this'll help?" Katsuki asked Izuku who nodded just before an arm threw itself around his shoulders.

"Izuku! Look at you both! All grown up and going to Highschool! Now you're moving into dorms. Especially you Izuku, getting yourself a boyfriend, helping out with money. You're such a responsible boy." The ash blond Omega beamed down at the boy who was close enough to their family to actually call him family.

"Good Morning Auntie Mitsuki. Uncle Masaru." Izuku turned towards the brunette who made his way over as well.

"Hello Izuku." Masaru gave a smile.

"Where's Inko-san?" Mitsuki questioned, just to hear a door shut and another female voice.

"I'm right here! I had to take a call, apologies." Inko hopped out of her vehicle and moved to the trunk and grabbing a box full of her child's clothes.

"Great. A reunion. C'mon Izuku." Katsuki motioned towards the doors as the adults begun to talk amongst eachother.

Izuku laughed quietly as they walked off as a pair, they noticed some other students as well making their way into the building with boxes and parents. "I have a few boxes left, Kacchan. I can help out with your stuff as well." The Omega told his friend, Katsuki grunted.

"S'means you found out your roommate?" Katsuki questioned, Izuku nodding in response.

"Someone named Kaminari Denki, haven't seen him just yet. I was able to get a glance at the whole list. You're paired with someone named Kirishima Eijirou." The greenette told him with a small smile resting on his features as Katsuki opened the door to the building, allowing the greenette to walk in first as he followed behind.

"Izuku. There might be a lot of Alpha's around. You have everything, right? Your suppressors? Collar? Scent Blocker? Heat pills?" Katsuki asked the greenette gave him a look.

"How do you even know about the Heat pills? They're new." Izuku asked him skeptically and Katsuki blushed a light pink.

"Just saw them in your room. That's not fucking the point!" Katsuki dodged the question slightly and Izuku shook his head.

"Yes, Kacchan. I have everything. I'd never go without it. Specially since I can't tell when my heat'll show. Good thing I've had my heat this month already." Izuku told him while they entered the elevator, "Floor 2." The greenette told him and Katuski nodded.

"How many Alpha's have you seen in our class so far?" Katsuki questioned.

"About 4-5 at the moment. There have been a few people here so far. I think everyone's getting their dorms ready." Izuku told him as the elevator dinged and they walked out when the doors opened.

"Dammit. Does that include me?" Katsuki queried with slight concern, at any moment, Izuku could go into heat, and it'll be so easy for someone to take advantage of that, especially if he wasn't there to protect him like if he was ar Stride practice or Dance, he wouldn't be there to help the greenette if he ever needed it, Izuku was constantly in danger- oh...

He couldn't breathe.

Oh god.

Why couldn't he breathe?

His cheeks felt damp.

What... 

Why...

Izuku noticed when Katsuki didn't answer when he answered "No." And looked up to see Katsuki's eyes opened widely, and his body frozen, almost as if glued to the ground. "Kacchan?" Izuku murmured, but Katsuki didn't budge, looking up frantically, completely missing the form that you as right before him, his eyes seemed to fog as he took a step back, the boxes he held in his hands falling to the floor with a thud and Izuku froze, finally noticing what was going on.

On the other hand, Katsuki was looking at his shaking hands, his mind bringing him back to the image of his best friend bleeding and crying, two Alpha's surrounding him and violating his body but it was like he was stuck. Once again he looked up to figure out where the voice once again was coming from, tears started streaming down his face as he heard continuously, ones he never heard ever... ones of pain. "Stop... make it stop... Izuku... I'm sorry... please make it stop.." He mumbled, and Izuku heard, placing his box onto the ground to reach both hands up and caressing Katsuki's cheeks with a soft touch.

"Katsuki... Katsuki breathe with me okay?" Izuku murmured, and Katsuki's eyes met his emeralds. "Look at me only.. breathe in, count to 10." Izuku told him, and Katsuki gulped, taking in a breath from his nose, "Hold for 3.." Izuku told him and he complied, "Let it out for 7." Izuku told him. Once he did so Izuku smiled, "can you follow my breathing?" Izuku asked him, Katsuki nodded with a sniffle, reaching up slowly and grasping the smaller palm in his own and feeling the beat of Izuku's heart from his wrist.

"Can you think of something that makes you happy?" Izuku asked him.

"Being... around you." Katsuki answered, his tone shakey but Izuku could feel he was calming down.

"Good, can you tell me what makes you happy to be around me?" Izuku questioned the ash blond.

"Your... scent.. it's calming.... and your eyes." Katsuki admitted and Izuku nodded slightly at the answer not thinking anything of it.

"Mhmm. What's so calming about my scent and my eyes?" Izuku asked him and Katsuki shut his eyes, image beforehand fading away as his train of thought left what was beginning to form.

"It's you." Katsuki answered and Izuku smiled gently at him once his ruby orbs opened.

"Are you alright Kacchan?" Izuku questioned the boy, but his only answer was for Katsuki to wrap his arms around his waist and let his face settle onto Izuku's scent gland that lie at his neck.

"Just wanna.. stay like this.. for a moment." Katsuki told him, almost pleading and Izuku nodded, hand running through blond locks slowly, soothingly and lovingly. "I.. don't want you near so many Alpha's." Katsuki admitted, and Izuku was lucky nobody else came through the elevator at the exact moment as Katsuki took a in a breath of his scent, which was the most calming he could make it at the moment as he made sure to keep away the tears... were they really ready to actually talk about this subject? Izuku... never wanted to hear about it again.

"Kacchan.. it'll be fine... I have you and Neito to look after me. And if anything happens to me, I'd know you'd figure it out. I'll always hope you'll be there." The Omega reassured his friend who chuckled softly.

"But what if... I'm not able to get there on time..." Katsuki asked Izuku.

"Well... this isn't like Junior High.. we'll be making friends this year. And I think if I'm able to make a friend I can put my trust in to... then... I'll trust them to either get you or help me if I need it and they're capable. Meaning.. you have to put your trust in some people." Izuku told the Alpha who nodded slowly.

Izuku chuckled before patting Katsuki's back, "now c'mon let's get these boxes placed. I bet our parents are waiting." Izuku told him and he stood up to his full height. Izuku walked off to the last door of the floor. "My dorm." Izuku told him, turning the knob and walking in. Katsuki was amazed with the room as soon as he looked around.

The room itself was huge, makes sense for the huge building. Two beds on either side of the room, two nightstands beside either or. He looked around, being a closet on one side of the room, a dresser right beside it, each of the items in the room made from birch-wood. "Holy shit this is huge." Katsuki murmured to himself as he followed Izuku and set down his items on the right of the room, onto the bed. Now that he looked to his far right he could see a door, that possibly led to a bathroom.

"It's amazing here... much more than I expected." Izuku basically spoke Katsuki's thoughts out loud as he gave Katsuki a grin. "Now let's go, let's get to your dorm."

✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

Finally, after a full half hour they were done bringing in their clothes and items. And after waving goodbye to their parents and giving final hugs. The duo settled into their own rooms, awaiting for their roommates as other people finally begun to pop up once more. Izuku himself was beginning to fold away his clothes, letting his thoughts wander slightly as he zoned out. 

Where was Neito? How come he hadn't arrived yet? Was he coming late? It was still early for other's to move in... but was it really thay early? 

Too stuck in his thoughts he failed to notice the door open, and a boy walk into the room holding onto two boxes, which seemed heavy. The golden-blond boy waltzed in, noticing the greenette who was absent-mindedly letting out troubled pheromones while folding clothes on the floor. 

"A-Ah u-um... Midoriya? Was it?" The Beta set his box down and turned towards the greenette who froze and flinched quite noticably as his phermones filled the room, almost too much as the Beta covered his nose from the sweet scent. 

"Sorry! My bad I forgot my collar." Izuku scrambled up, going over to the bed and grabbing the collar he had taken off earlier before. He clipped it on and almost immediately the scent in the room lessened, "I'll open a window." Izuku told him. 

The Beta nodded, watching the Omega walk over to the window between the beds. "S'nice in here." The golden-haired boy looked around and Izuku turned around with a smile. 

"It is. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about my scent, again. I'm so used to not wearing the collar in my room." Izuku admitted, "Kaminari Denki right?" 

"Just call me Denki. It's fine. You don't have to wear the collar anyways, I'm a Beta, It doesn't affect me much. I just gotta get used to it." Denki let out a laugh at the end of his sentence, "your scent is pretty strong. But having to wear a collar all day must feel pretty... uncomfortable?" Denki rambled. 

"Right. Umm, I'll just take my supressors. And call me Izuku." The greenette told him, and Denki nodded as he descended into the bathroom, and he heard the water begin to run. 

"Hey, umm. I'll be back! I just gotta get my boxes and stuff." Denki called out to him and Izuku's head popped out from the doorway. 

"I could help you, if you'd like. I have nothing better to do at the moment." Izuku gave a small smile and Denki beamed. 

"That'll be great! Thanks man!" Denki thanked him, and Izuku was wondering if he was making his first friend already. "Do you know anyone here yet?" Denki asked him as they left the dorm room, making their way down the hall. 

"I know... a few.. my best friend and my um.. my boyfriend. Though I don't think he's here yet." Izuku flushed when mentioning the last bit, and Denki smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Oooh. Only just started High school, and you got a boyfrienddd~ what's his name?" Denki pried and Izuku giggled behind his hand. 

"Monoma Neito." Izuku told him. 

"Alpha?" 

"Yes." Izuku answered and Denki gave him a look. 

"When you guys do the do. Make sure to wear protection." Denki told him and Izuku coughed into his hand. 

"I'm neither ready, physically or mentally, for that yet. Neito knows this." Izuku told him, rolling his eyes slightly and Denki chuckled. 

"Right right. That might have made you uncomfortable, apologies." Denki rubbed the back of his neck with a snort and Izuku smiled, shaking his head. 

"It's fine. It's fun to have a conversation with someone other than my best friend." Izuku admitted. 

"Oh. And whose he?" Denki went to ask, but before Izuku could answer them and they stepped out of the elevator, they were immediately met with piercing red eyes. 

"Kacchan." Izuku mumbled as he looked up at the Alpha who had an grimace on and Denki flinched when he met Katsuku's gaze, before Katsuki turned towards Izuku with a passionate look. "Where have you been?" Izuku asked the ash blond as they stepped away from the elevator as a trio. 

"On a run. Wanted to get a look around grounds, as well as the area. Seems nice. Found a Boba place as well, wanna go later?" Katsuki asked the greenette while Denki observed the boy. 

Freaking tall.. handsome.... paying only attention to Izuku, a soft look... must be the best friend. "Ah that sounds fun." Izuku smiled up at his friend before turning towards Denki, "this is my roommate Kacchan. Denki meet Katsuki Bakugou. Kacchan have you met your roommate yet?" Izuku questioned. 

"Yeah. And he's got shit hair. The guys annoying." Katsuki admitted, nodding at Denki in a half greeting. 

"Why is that?" Izuku asked him, hands folded in front of him as he titled his head in question. Now Katsuki was leaning on the wall in front of Izuku, elbow propped up. 

"S'not you." Katsuki smirked as Izuku's eyes widened and he flushed and Denki looked at Katsuki surprised. 

"You know that I'm only three floors down right? We never lived together, so being apart for some time is normal." Izuku told him, completely dodging what Katsuki said. 

"Doesn't mean I can't just miss you. My best friend. My dearest friend Izuku. This guy... is annoying." Katsuki groaned running a hand through his spikes. 

"You thought Neito was annoying." Izuku rose a brow. 

"He's your boyfriend but that doesn't mean I have to like him. Besides... I guess he's an okay person." Katsuki answered. 

"Right Kacchan, alright. I'm going to help Denki out with moving into the dorm." Izuku pat Katsuki's arm sympathetically, "try to get along with your roommate. You might actually become friends with him." Izuku gave a smile. 

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "whatever." Katsuki murmured, a permanent scowl on his face, "hey when's the first, you know?" Katsuki asked Izuku. 

"Tuesday afternoon, alright? We don't go to school until next week. So we have it early morning." Izuku told him, his face going serious and Katsuki nodded. 

"Kay, I'll see you later then." Katsuki ruffled Izuku curls as he left towards the elevator. 

"You guys seem pretty darn close." Denki turned towards Izuku as they continued on their way back to Denki's parents outside. 

"Of course. Kacchan's my best friend. But I wouldn't recommend calling him that. He might get angry." Izuku warned the golden-blond boy. 

"I'll take my chances. You gotta take risks sometimes, man." Denki joked and Izuku laughed, shaking his head. 

"If you're a fast runner then yeah. Go on ahead." Izuku told him and Denki looked at him with fear. 

"Wait he's actually going to kill me?" Denki questioned. 

"Maybe." Izuku shrugged. 

"Only one way to find out." Denki grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

By the time the sun began to set, a lot of people were settled into the dorms, everyone was in their rooms unpacking while possibly making friends with their roommates who were there. 

Katsuki, was just fucking pissed off. 

This guy, was the same guy that bumped into him during the entrance exams, and he legitimately was getting on his last nerve. 

First. He's a Beta, with a weak scent. It wasn't as if he even wanted to smell the guy's scent, but it was just.. really weird. He wasn't used to anyone's scent other than Izuku's, and this one has such a bland one that it just makes sense. 

He really couldn't help but dislike someone like him especially as he's sitting there smilling at his phone like a damn bitch who found himself a girlfriend or got a new puppy. 

Izuku hasn't spoken to him in the last hour and he was getting anxious. Izuku's roommate is also a Beta, but that doesn't mean some Beta's weren't attracted to Omega's. Where the hell was Monoma? How come he hadn't arrived yet? 

Fuck what if something happened to Izuku already, he doesn't trust that Beta with him. Shit he has to go. If he stay's sitting around on his bed any longer he'll have another attack. 

The Alpha stood with a groan and ran a hand through his hair in slight anger, "M'going." Katsuki turned towards his roommate, Eijirou turned to look at him surprised, his face covered in red. 

"A-Alright.." Eijirou stammered and Katsuki rolled his eyes at that, annoying. It's all just annoying. 

Having so many people around is just setting him off. At their houses it was much easier, knowing that they always went straight home, and the only person ever there except his mother was Monoma. But now, even the halls reeked of Alpha. Even in middle school there weren't that many Alpha's... guess getting into an elite school there will be a lot of Alpha's around... fuck it. 

The ash blond quickly left the dorm in a hurry. 

Stomping his way down the hallways the ash blond pressed the button on the elevator, bouncing on the balls of his heels as he waited for it to open. 

Not everyone had to move in yet. And that meant he still didn't know how many people were Alpha's. 

Okay fuck, he has to stop thinking of this. But he can't help but fear what can happen to his best friend, dammit this was bullshit. 

The elevator opened and he stepped inside, pressing the button and waiting for it to stop down at Izuku's floor. 

His foot tapped against the floor anxiously, staring intensely at the sliding doors in front of him at the shaft let out a 'ding!' 

Katsuki stepped out and immediately made his way down the hall, stopping at the second to last door and knocking, not loudly, but loud enough to hear if you were paying attention. When he didn't hear an answer, he knocked once more, only louder, this time only his hands began to shake in fear, he clenched them to make it stop. 

"Doors open!" Called a voice, Katsuki knew it was Izuku as he gulped turning the knob and walking in, shutting it behind him as Izuku sat up, Katsuki realized that his roommate was also on his bed. 

"Zuku." He muttered, heart speeding uo as he made his way over to his friend slowly and the greenette gave a gentle smile before holding out his arms.

"Umm, should I leave?" Denki asked as Katsuki wrapped his arms around his friend. 

The ash blond Alpha growled in response but Izuku pat his back, "no, no. It's fine." Izuku waved him off. 

"I can't smell your scent. Take the collar off." Katsuki demanded and Izuku sent Denki a look of approval, the boy nodded and Izuku unclipped the object, his scent seeped out of his glands slowly, and Katsuki pulled Izuku into his lap unconsiously, the greenette's eyebrows furrowing. 

"Kacchan-" Izuku started, but Katsuki cut him off. 

"Just... I'm sorry... I don't.. I can't trust these people. Not right now." Katsuki told him, head lying of Izuku's chest and he breathed in slowly. 

"So you mean you can't trust Denki? Not yet at least?" Izuku asked him, and he nodded, Izuku smiled as he ran his fingers through Katsuki's hair, soothing him. "Do you want to stay here? To get to know him? It should calm you down a bit." Izuku asked, Katsuki hesitated his answer. 

"That... doesn't sound like a bad idea." 


	16. ←Yueii's Duo Team: Stop Spouting Shit!→

Izuku's soft snores filled the room as he fell asleep, leaning back onto Katsuki's chest as the Alpha refused to let him go the whole night as they all talked together. Denki was close to sleeping but especially Katsuki looked tired, exhausted even as he leaned forward onto the Omega's head of curls. "So... he's asleep. Are you going to leave?" Denki asked the ash blond who shook his head 'no' and Denki nodded. "Didn't think so. Could you help Izuku into pajama's maybe? Don't want him uncomfortable." Denki asked him and he nodded, shaking Izuku's arm slightly until he stirred, maneuvering a bit. 

"Come on. Time for bed." Katsuki mumbled and Izuku groaned before pushing his head into his pillow. 

"I'll sleep in my clothes." Izuku murmured and Denki snorted. 

"Izuku. Up, come on." Katsuki stood and made his way over to one of Izuku's unpacked boxes, "how come you didn't take this one out yet?" He muttered, making the greenette shoot up. 

"Wait! There's no clothes in that one!" Izuku told him hurriedly, Katsuki smirked and rose an eyebrow as Denki gave Izuku a look as well, "I swear, it's just.. some stuff.." Izuku mumbled. 

"Like what?" Katsuki questioned and Izuku flushed bright red. 

"My mom… got me… some things… for my heats." Izuku muttered, "s'buried under some of Neito's hoodies." Izuku admitted, and Katsuki stared at him for another second, waiting for the information to finally dawn on him as Denki held back his own laughter. 

"SHE GOT YOU A FUCKING DILDO?!" The ash blond exclaimed, and Izuku nodded, hands covering his features as he curled up, the Alpha began to laugh, loudly and Izuku only continued to shrink back in embarrassment. 

"Stop laughing. I didn't ask her to! She just.. did! And not only that but she got me a vibrator..." Izuku held his arms over his head. 

That only made Katsuki laugh harder, "and you're planning on using those?" Katsuki asked him. 

Izuku threw a pillow at him as he blushed harder, "Kacchan, don't ask me that! That's too personal! And I don't know! I've never thought about using one before and I never had one..." Izuku told him but Katsuki only shrugged, going into Izuku's drawers before taking out some shorts and a sweater, tossing it over to his friend. 

"Here. Now go get dressed." Katsuki pointed towards the bathroom and Izuku nodded, standing up to make his way over to his bathroom and Denki watched as Katsuki let out a long sigh when the greenette disappeared. 

"That's the worst question to ask someone, dude. Just saying." Denki put in. 

"S'not like I was expecting him to answer it." Katsuki shrugged, ears a tint of pink. 

"Yeah yeah, okay." Denki smirked, leaning back onto his bed as he looked up at the ceiling, before remembering something frome earlier that day, "Kacchan." The boy finished off and Katsuki turned around almost immediately. 

"The fuck you just call me you piece of shit!?" Katsuki growled as he stood and Denki scooted back. 

"Dunno, can't hear can you?" Denki asked him and Katsuki grinned. 

"I can hear damn fucking fabulously. The next thing I'll be hearing is your fucking cries of pain." Katsuki threatened him and Denki gave a wide grin. 

"Bet." Denki said. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

"AAHHHHHAH! IZUKU! HELPPP!" Denki screamed from their room and Izuku heard running going around as he shook his head, unlocking the door only to see Denki on one side of his bed while Katsuki was on the other. 

"Don't be scared now you asshole!" Katsuki growled and Izuku looked at the scene with a blank look. 

"Oh look, Izuku's naked!" Denki shouted randomly making Katsuki and Izuku flush as the ash blond paused while Denki ran over to his side of the room. 

"Kacchan. Stop trying to hurt Denki, it's only been an hour." Izuku scolded and Katsuki sighed, "and Denki don't say something so vulgar again, understand?" Izuku turned towards the golden blond who shrunk back when he got the look Izuku was sending him. The old-fashioned look of disappointment, moments later there was a knock on the door to their dorm, they all shared a look before Izuku went to answer it.

"Izuku, you're not necessarily properly dressed." Katsuki warned him, the greenette only looked down at his clothing, shorts and a sweatshirt... this sweatshirt wasn't his. That's why he smelled Katsuki's scent on it, must've kept it from when he had his heats and Katsuki wasn't able to come over or he was at school, why would Katsuki give it to him if he knew that? "I knew that sweatshirt was familiar." Katsuki mumbled, "looks way too big on ya." The Alpha stated and Izuku's eyes narrowed at that statement but he went to open the door anyways, peeking out to be face to face with a chest, until he looked up into icy blue eyes.

Like Neito's...

Wait- 

"Neito-kun!" Izuku beamed, everyone else's eyes snapped towards the door as soon as he shouted the name and jumped into the arms of his boyfriend, who chuckled as he held the greenette up by his thighs, Katsuki glared at the two, huffing air out of his nose in annoyance as Denki looked at the two with surprise, "you're really late! Why did you come at this time? Why not in the morning?" Izuku queried and the Alpha gave a smile, leaning forward to kiss Izuku's lips softly before pulling back.

"Well my little Himawari, we had a bit of a set back. And I wanted to get all my boxes moved in before coming here." Neito explained, and it finally dawned on Denki who that was. 

"That's the boyfriend!" Denki shouted, making Izuku flinch and jump from Neito's grasp with a blush on his cheeks and Neito looked up to meet Denki's eyes, "I mean, If I were to be honest, out of context I would have thought _he_ was the boyfriend." Denki pointed over towards Katsuki who's face burst into red.

"U-Um, w-why would y-you say that?" Izuku questioned and Denki made a face at him, as if the answer was obvious. 

"I mean. You two seemed pretty damn close. I mean, he basically flirted with you earlier. Then, weren't you sitting in his lap the whole time we were in this room? I mean, anyone would have thought so." Denki explained, until he looked back over to Neito who was staring daggers at Katsuki, but he decided to continue, "and you are wearing his sweater. He blushed when I said you were naked." Denki continued, and Izuku gave him a look finally letting the information set in. 

"Okay! But! In my defense! I wasn't flirting. He has a boyfriend and I respect that. But as my best friend for the past 16 years I was just stating my dislikes about my roommate. Because I'd rather be rooming with my best friend." Katsuki told him and Denki nodded, "and on my behalf, we've literally seen each other naked before, s'nothing new. Even though half the time it was an accident on my behalf.. that taught me to knock on doors." He explained the other part of Denki's accusations, "and lastly, he's wearing my sweatshirt because before he started dating this guy over here I'd help him with his heats, but I couldn't always be there, so I ended up giving him a bunch of my sweaters. The one he has on was one from when we were about 13 and we had exams that day. So I couldn't stay." Katsuki finished off, but Neito's gaze kept on him. 

"And I was sitting in his lap only because it felt natural. It's just something we've been doing for a while due to 1, our size difference, plus he gets lazy and because Kacchan's really tall he takes up the whole couch, 2, it's comfortable and Kacchan never says anything. Plus somethign serious happened and he needed a hug." Izuku explained, the other two blonds in the room shared a look, "also Kacchan it's pretty surprising that your remember that particular heat in general." Izuku finished off and Katsuki shrugged, stopping his face from heating up. 

"Alright... then, I see that you and Bakugou are better than ever. So, who're you?" Neito asked Denki, who straightened and grinned. 

"The names Denki Kaminari. You can call me Denki or Kami if you want." The golden-blond explained and the Alpha nodded, giving a smile, "I already know your name by the way." Denki put in and Neito nodded. 

"Ah, that's great then." Neito smiled at the Beta, hand resting in the greenette's hip, the greenette yawned a moment later. 

"Shouldn't you be off to bed by now?" Katsuki questioned. 

"Well I mean he would've gone to bed if you didn't start talking about his new dildos." Denki snarked, and Neito choked on his spit. Izuku flushed bright red as he hid his face in his hands. 

"DUNCE FACE STOP TALKING ABOUT THOSE KINDS OF STUFF!" Katsuki shouted, and Denki cackled, smacking his knee with his palm harshly as he held his stomach. 

A knock sounded on the open door and a voice spoke, "can you all... please stop yelling? I think by now the people who arrived today are trying to sleep." The redhead asked and Katsuki growled when he recognized the voice. 

"Yeah, fucking whatever. I'm heading back to my dorm anyways." Katsuki stood, moving to ruffle Izuku's curls and patting his arm, "sleep well." He told the greenette, who nodded, "night ya damn losers." Katsuki flipped them all off and Izuku giggled when Denki gasped. 

"Good night, Kacchan." Izuku called towards the ash blond who snickered, leaving the room, Eijirou following behind slowly. 

"Rude!" 

"Izuku, I'll head back to my dorm as well. I'm rooming with a guy named Tetsutetsu. Text me when you get up, I wanna take you out on a breakfast date before we get too caught up in school." Neito smiled down at the greenette who beamed, nodding vigorously. Neito bent down, pushing Izuku's bangs out of the way and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "love you. I'll see you in the morning." 

"I love you too. Good night, Neito." Izuku kissed the boys jaw and Neito begun to walk out, closing the door behind him, Izuku turned around to be met with Denki wiggling his eyebrows at him. "That's a new face." The greenette deadpanned and Denki snorted. 

"The gayness in this atmosphere is suffocating." Denki told him and Izuku laughed, putting his hand in front of his mouth to stop it. 

"I'm not Gay, I'm Pansexual. And I just so happened to date a guy first." Izuku crossed his arms, yawning into his palm as a small tear came to his shut eyes, "and now I'm exhausted. So let's head to sleep alright?" Izuku told him. 

"Right okay. Night Izuku."

"Good Night." 


	17. ←Yueii's Duo Team: Chilly Morning Talk→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the chapter may be a bit triggering, please be aware before reading. Thank you. ❤️

_Cool air wrapped itself around his form, his for laying there defenseless and tired. Sick and stuffy. Limp and hot. He could just barely keep his eyes open, even with the disgusting hands all over his body after being stripped down to bare skin, that was pale and burning all over. "You're such a perfect, Omega. It's too bad you never pay attention to anyone other than your precious Kacchan. Though, I think maybe. If we carve the feeling of us into you, maybe you'll begin to pay attention." The boy murmured, between breaths as if hehad been running for a while, but no. This was caused by lust. Even with his pounding head it didn't take him long to understand, "maybe. I don't think you'll have a choice." That was what he said just before-_

The greenet sat up quickly, letting out large puffs of air, before coughing, the feeling on his chest was heavy. He felt as if he had been holding his breath for so long. Without even noticing. Like he was being strangled. He placed his hand around his throat, scared, feeling his pulse beat rapidly against his rib cage, looking up to meet two pair of bright eyes, hands grabbing out to him. He screamed. A shrill sound cutting into the thin quiet of the room he was in. Pulling his covers over his head quickly, threading his hands through his hair in immense fear. Breathing labored. He heard shuffling, quick shuffling and he felt someone's hand grab onto his shoulder, even through the covers. Distressed scents poured from his glands. No, no no no no, no way. It can't be them. No. It's not. "Izuku." The voice was raspy, blanketed with an almost sleepy tone, "hey... you're alright. It's Denki." That was at least something Izuku could wrap his head around, but he was almost paralyzed. He didn't want to see if whoever was there was telling the truth or not, "I'm gonna remove the covers, alright?" Denki murmured, which made his hands grasp the covers harshly, keeping it over himself. Even so, the Beta was able to pull the covers from over his head, and gave a weak smile when he looked down at the Omega. 

Izuku had tears running down his cheeks, that he never even noticed were there, he never felt them. Denki hummed, and held his hands up, "nothing. I have nothing to hurt you with." The boy explained slowly, "can I sit with you?" Denki asked him, the greenet took a moment, looking directly at Denki's hands before nodding, it was almost unnoticeable but Denki caught it. Sitting beside the boy, who immediately curled into his side. An Omega in distress was something that as a Beta, his mother told him he should help out in any way that was possible. Having a little sister who was an Omega. He always had to help her. Even giving her pet names such as honey while she was distressed, to calm her. So maybe doing that would help Izuku? Maybe even the tiniest bit. "Are you okay?" Denki questioned, curling his knees into his chest and letting his arms wrap around the greenet's shoulders, "you gotta tell me what happened, or I won't be able to do anything, okay honey?" Denki questioned, Izuku took in a deep breath, wiping the tears from under his eyes. 

"I-It w-was only a nightmare..." The greenet stated, Denki nodded, "I-I'm sorry for waking you..." Izuku murmured, the Beta chuckled and only hugged him closer. 

"It's fine, fine. Don't worry about it. It's about 5 AM, right now. I would have woken up sooner or later either way. I'm an earlybird, y'know?" Denki beamed down at him, "we can stay up from now, you're not very tired are you? Or do you even want to go back to sleep?" 

"I... Not really... but.. honey?" Izuku rose a brow, turning towards Denki with a small smile, making the golden blond blush deeply and give a nervous laugh, "I'm sorry. But it was just very surprising." Izuku finished off. 

"My sister is an Omega. Whenever she's in distress calling her that calms her kinda. I-If i-it makes you uncomfortable I-I won't c-call you that!" Denki fretted, Izuku laughed quietly, shaking his head. 

"It's okay... I like it. Feels like.. like you're my older brother or something. Aside from Kacchan, nobody was ever really close enough to me, but he didn't feel like my brother or anything. Just an aggressive, protective best friend. I mean, I don't have any siblings either. Just me and my mom." Izuku spoke, he paused for a moment, before moving away to stand up, "I'll go on a run." Izuku stood, stretching his arms up and above his head, "It'll wake me up. I'll go see if Katsuki wants to-" 

"You guys... are very attached to one another... aren't you?" Denki questioned, looking down at the sheets with a knowing smile on his features, "I mean... are you sure... that you've never once felt something for him? How many times would you guys have to fall asleep together for it to be so normal to sleep with you basically in his lap? I mean, you guys are so different yet you kind of fit together perfectly, y'know? And, he's an Alpha, you're an Omega. It's apart of your Instinct to see an Alpha close to you as a potential suitor. Especially an unmated, Alpha, who's about your age and as hot as him, y'know?" Denki continued, "I mean, right now, most people, would go ask their boyfriends to go anywhere with them before going to their friends."

Izuku paused, staring directly as the golden blond, until his face burst, into flame, he felt how hot his skin was and covered his features behind his hands, Denki already having caught it, was now relishing in how easy it was to get a reaction out of Izuku, "Maybe I have. Okay? But that doesn't mean anything. Something such as a innocent grade school crush doesn't mean anything when it comes to actually dating someone. Or falling in love with someone. There's a line." 

"Well when did you figure out you liked him? Was it some times this year? Last year? Was it recent? Do you not like him like that anymore, y'know now that you have Monoma?" Denki continued to pry, while Izuku pursed his lips. 

"Probably when he kissed me." He said simply... There was a very long pause that befell upon the room. Until Izuku noticed what he said and face-palmed, "T-That isn't... I-I mean..." Izuku started. 

"You guys kissed?!" Denki cackled, "where? The lips? Cheek?" 

"U-Uh umm... both? I-I mean! He kissed me on the lips but I kissed him on the cheek that morning before the entrance exams- oh god I'm just digging myself a bigger hole here, aren't I?" Denki nodded, "and then there was that time that I told him I loved him, while half asleep at a park at 2 in the morning." Izuku finished off. Yes. He remembered it. He just didn't believe that he actually didn't dream it, he thought ever since that day that he only dreamed that happened, that he never actually said it. That's what he stuck with. 

"Oh this is gonna be some great blackmail material." Denki smirked, Izuku shot him a look, "I'm kidding, kidding! Geez. It's only been a day and I already feel like I know you so much. Funny." Denki finished off, "If you loved the guy, then how come you never decided to, y'know?" Denki made a kissy face before bringing his finger up, one up as a zero and he put his other finger through the hole he made. Izuku paused, tilting his head in confusion, "date, have sex. The norm between teenage boys." Denki elaborated, which made Izuku laugh. 

"Cause it was just a small silly thing. I don't like Kacchan like that any longer. Also, ew. You do realize that all Omegas get pregnant no matter the gender?" Izuku scowled, "and then Alpha's have knots. I don't want to be knotted. Mom says that it'll hurt." Izuku told him. 

"Hmmm, well I don't think I've really asked the right question. How about anything with Monoma? There's gotta be... something... you've done..." Denki trailed off as his eyes set onto Izuku's cheeks, Izuku was beet red, "No. Way." Denki murmured, his snickering turned into full on laughter, "There is no way you guys- oh god. I'm dead." 

"We didn't have sex! Sure we may have done a few other things before..." Izuku paused. 

"Yeah yeah, and what might that be?" Denki questioned, Izuku sending him a weird look, "chill. I might be Bi and all, but I'm not interested in you like that. You're cute and all but not my type. Kinda shallow. Now spill." Denki grinned. 

"Um... okay so maybe! Keyword there: maybe. He..." Izuku paused for a second, "g-got us o-off? And uh... you knowww." Izuku whined, pouting, "stop making me say vulgar things!" 

"So he jerked you guys off and fingered you, huh." Denki murmured, "interesting information. You were in heat?" Denki asked, Izuku nodded. 

"That particular heat was strong! Plus, he wouldn't leave so it's not like I could have just gone my entire heat without doing anything! That would be painful! And then Katsuki happened to find us in the aftermath, but luckily! Monoma left no marks and came up with a good story as to why I was almost naked and he just got out of the shower." Izuku completed the story. 

"I just got a mental picture. Lemme just say, you're hot as fuck. Still a pass on that. I'd rather not tap that, y'know." Denki joked, making Izuku roll his eyes and huff, "okay okay. I'll stop with the jokes, alright?" Denki beamed, "now come on. I'll go on that run with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denki being the best person ever to Izuku has got me in my feels, y'know?


	18. ←Yueii's Duo Team: Nightmares...→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚫⚠️Trigger Warning🚫⚠️  
> This chapter contains:  
> •Rape Description  
> •Panic Attacks  
> And  
> •Angst

Izuku would have thought, maybe, just maybe. The run that he and Denki went on that morning would've calmed his nerves. The nerves that he couldn't control. All because of some nightmare that he had... He felt completely vulnerable, weak even. How he cried in front of Denki, how he awoke the Beta when he could've just been sleeping peacefully as he wanted. Though, that afternoon after lunch, they were holding the first school tour. The first school tour was for the students who already arrived at the school, they were only the first half or so of students, Izuku's nerves were off the hook, he always felt his skin tingling with the feeling of someone watching him... the thing was... nobody was. He knew nobody was. It was the dream that was bugging him... " _Omega._ " A voice spoke from beside him the greenet's eyes widened as he saw the same face of the boy in his dream, he flinched then blinked, and was met with worried ruby eyes. 

"What'd you just call me?" Izuku queried, digging his nails into the skin of his arms, Katsuki rose an eyebrow at him. 

"I.. I called you Izuku?" Katsuki rose an eyebrow, Izuku stared at him for a second, until he laughed just a bit through his nose, a nervous laugh that is. 

"Sorry.. I... I'm just messing with you." Izuku murmured, "What'd you need?" Izuku questioned, placing the book he held in his hands down, noticing that Katsuki and he were in his room, when did he... when did he get to his room... 

"U-Uh well..." The voice Izuku heard next was different.. he looked up to meet icy blue eyes, "can you help me?" Neito questioned him, Izuku looked at him for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, but it was like in seconds, his body felt hot, Neito flipped him onto his stomach in less than a second. 

"What're you doing?!" Izuku shouted, at least he tried, his voice became raspy and his eyes felt heavy... he was back in the classroom... what... why- he felt the cold floor against his skin. Against his bare chest, calloused hands roamed his back... Neito? No... Couldn't be... Neito's hands were soft and gentle. The Omega cried out when he felt something enter him from behind, "N-No..." The greenet murmured, his voice was basically gone... "Stop... No..." Was all he could say as someone begun to move inside him, his breath hitched at the pain he felt. Tears ran quickly down his face and he wanted to grab at anything. He fisted his hands and wanted to kick the boy away, but he only heard a laugh when he moved. 

"Look at the whore arching his back. Guess you really do like this, don't you?" That wasn't... it wasn't true... No... No... No... that's wasn't true, that wasn't what he was doing, no, no no, let him go... "Want more don't you?" The male questioned, Izuku's eyebrows furrowed as hands grasped his wrists and crossed them behind his back, leaning onto them, applying pressure, going rougher than he had before. The other lifted his chin, and he begun to speak to him. 

"Your tears are so clear, like diamonds, yeah? Who knew, someone could actually cry beautifully without acting?" The boy joked, Izuku's expression was full of fear.... 

The Omega held a hand to his throat, he couldn't breathe? What? Huh... he couldn't... breathe... what's going on... he looked down at his hands, noticing how they shook so violently, tears cascaded down his cheek. Turned quickly from crying to full sobbing in seconds, holding his hands over his ears, brining his body into a fatal position, rocking back and forth, shaking, his whole body racked with sobs. He felt tired already, so tired. What should he do? What should he do? No... No he doesn't need help... not from anyone... he can deal with this himself right? No... he was weak.. "I'm not weak..." he was so weak, something happens to him and this is the result... of course it was... Katsuki is dealing with something similar right? He told him... but Katsuki isn't weak... 

His heart pounded against his chest, when exactly did he get back into his bed? When exactly did he- a hand was placed onto his shoulder, the greenet screamed, so loudly that even he surprised himself, kicking whoever just touched him away, he heard someone groan in pain but Izuku didn't do anything but sit and stare down at his comforter, too afraid to move, he swallowed thickly, someone grabbed his wrists, this time prying them away from his ears, and the begun to kick at whoever was there, all he saw was the boy who ruined his mind. The boy who used his body however he oh so wanted. That's the only person he saw. And that was who was grabbing him. He wanted to get away, he sobbed harder when the grip on his only tightened, he couldn't get out. Let him go... "let go! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" He repeated, screaming each word, he didn't listen, he only kept kicking, and the last thing he did must've been a pretty hard kick, because the hands were gone and what he heard next made his heart stop beating. 

"CUT IT THE FUCK OUT, IZUKU!" Someone shouted, most likely in anger. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry." The greenet apologized, that was the only thing he thought of doing, but that didn't calm him, in fact, it only made it worse, "hit me. You can, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't-" He continued on, his eyes shut tight, he was awaiting for a hit. Especially if he angered the boy- 

Arms tightly wrapped around his body, the Omega hiccuped as he was pulled into someones lap, quietly being held in an embrace, he felt someones heartbeat, his head lay on someone's chest. "You hear it right? You can hear my heartbeat can't you? Can you feel my breathing, follow the pattern." They murmured, "Sorry... for yelling at you... that wasn't going to help... I should've been more calm. But damn you pack quite a kick there, Izu. Don't even think about apologizing. I'll hold you for as long as you need." 

"H-How... long-" 

"30 minutes." Katsuki murmured, "just about more than half an hour ago I left you because I saw you were asleep. I come back to check on you and you're like this. Granted, I just got here. Meaning, about 20-30 minutes you've been like this." Katsuki murmured, nuzzling his scent into the skin of Izuku's wrist, right onto his gland, Izuku's scent was all over the room, distress was the only thing you could smell, Katsuki seeped out slower, less intense, but If Izuku calmed down then maybe the scent would be overpowered by his natural one, "you're okay now. You don't have to speak, I just need you to breathe." Katsuki continued to instruct him, Izuku nodded, his head only pounded, his arms and legs shook slightly, but the intensity of before was gone as Katsuki whiped the tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry for not getting here sooner. Here I was, thinking I had it bad, but you... the victim... obviously had it much much worse. So much worse that I can't even imagine what you might be feeling right now." Katsuki continued, "I'd ask you to talk about it. But... it might trigger something... wouldn't it?" Katsuki asked. 

Izuku silently cried into his shirt, he could feel it, but he didn't say anything about it. He couldn't bring himself too. What happened to Izuku just now, looked so painful, completely terrifying. Izuku... Izuku didn't respond to his voice until he yelled at him. He never wants to yell at him again. Especially when he's like that. And it seems that Izuku really didn't know who he was. "I'm sorry... I'm causing trouble. I'm always causing trouble. I don't deserve your help. I'm so weak.. useless. You can leave. I'm sorry." Izuku ranted, running his hands through his hair slowly. 

"I'll never leave. You're not useless okay? Or weak. Izuku you're so strong. You're so damn strong. You're always helping me, and yet you're going through something like this by yourself. Denki told me what happened this morning. But, for it to happen again? Well... that tells me how much this does effect you. And it effects your more than you thought it did. And that's okay! That's completely okay! It's not something to be so ashamed about, Izuku! You're putting so much pressure onto yourself. That isn't good for you. Isn't good for your mind. It's like you're pushing it off so much, and you've pushed it away for so long that it's now just all bottling up and breaking you. It's hurting you." Katsuki spoke, and Izuku knew he was right, he didn't think it would effect him so much... "I don't want you to hurt. I love you okay? You're... my best friend. And I can't sit back and watch as you break down... what happened just now is terrifying. Come to me next time, please?" Katsuki murmured, god if only Izuku knew how honest he was being when he said he loved him... been weeks and he still can't get over it huh... 

Izuku quieted down, he heard the slight sniffles and hiccups here and there, but Izuku didn't say much, "Love you too." Izuku told him, Katsuki nodded, his hand lay on Izuku's head, running through the curls, his other rubbing up and down his back, calming him. Katsuki didn't bother to wipe away the tears that escaped his eyes, falling onto his hand as he heard those words come from Izuku's mouth. 

Even if just platonically... hearing that... made the ache in his heart even just a bit more bearable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki is just-  
> He's hurting man, 😢


	19. ←Yueii's Duo Team: Skin to Skin→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MonoDeku moments, beginning of the chapter. (ಥ _ ಥ)

It happened again. A play over of the nightmare Izuku had the night before. Katsuki wasn't there, Neito was as Katsuki went to get him comfort food. Izuku denied the idea but he went anyways. He fell asleep and awoke up, a cold sweat covered his back, and his pupils were dilated. Of course, Neito did his best to calm him down first before having Izuku change out of his clothes the boy completely refused to put anything back on. "Bakugou can walk in at any moment.." Neito murmured, Izuku nodded but took the boy's shirt off anyways, "I know that my scent is calming to you but-" 

"Please?" Izuku mumbled, the blond couldn't argue with him and win. Izuku was just too sweet, so he allowed Izuku to strip down to his boxers while he stayed shirtless, allowing the greenet to cling to him while they lay silently. To Izuku, the warmth of skin to skin contact always got him to get calm. "It wasn't that bad this time..." the Omega stated, "I know... that this isn't some kind of breakthrough or anything but... I think having someone here with me has helped just a bit. Thank you." Izuku murmured, Neito huffed out a small reassuring laugh, sliding his arms under Izuku's to pull his closer by his shoulders.

"No problem at all." Neito reassured, "I'm supposed to be your Alpha, and one of my jobs is to help you. In anyway you might need me to." The blond smiled down at Izuku, holding the boy's chin between his fingers, and gently placing his lips onto the smaller's. Izuku felt relieved, he rotated a bit to lay on Neito's stomach, to which the other reacted by sitting up, so Izuku was up with both his knees on either side of Neito's hips, "you..." Neito separated for a minute, "you're okay with this, right? Right now?" The blond questioned, "I don't want you to do this without wanting to.." his only answer was Izuku's lips on his once more, it was something to distract him from the nightmare. Meanwhile his thoughts ran wild. About Neito... partially... Katsuki at some point joined his thoughts as well, and only a minute into their lip lock he felt like he was kissing Katsuki. He still remembered how his lips felt that one time that they had kissed. How many sweet moments Katsuki and he had. Comforting him at the park that night, letting him sleep on his shoulder and even carried him home as his mother told him. 

"Oi, I got the- ah..." Katsuki stopped dead in his tracks, he could feel his heart speed up at the image in front of him, eyes trailing down at Omega's body, down his hips stopping at his ass, swallowing, he begun to speak, "Haha... s-sorry... I'll uh.. leave this here and just- yeah... s-sorry, I'll go." The ash blond talked quickly, Izuku couldn't get himself to speak, especially since his thoughts were just... Neito had already separated from him, but they didn't move from their position, only allowed the ash blond to walk out and it didn't seem like he was going to come back at any time.

Oh god... 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

Oh god...

Katsuki let his head rest on the cool tile of the shower. The water ran down his back, steaming up the bathroom and he got in just a minute ago. But of course... the hot water did nothing for... the situation he had down there... his thoughts, Izuku's skin, was so damn pale. He always wondered, since Izuku never dressed with the other guys how his body looked like, freckles all over, though something bothered him, he was only able to see it because of how far he was and how easy it was to point out the new detail, but it was like Izuku had four scars on his hip, minor scars, coincidentally positioned right above eachother, some smaller than the others. On each hip too. Except the other four were higher on his left hip. He couldn't think about how Izuku must've gotten them and from what be must've gotten them from. Though, aside from that, seeing his bare skin, he felt the excessive need to feel him all over, kiss that skin softly. Groaning, he turned the faucet to cold, flinching at the sudden cold water that began to pour down on him, but he refused to jack off to his best friend... well not right now anyways... Izuku had someone that he really liked so it was time to stop with his sexual fantasies. Though, it wasn't like he hadn't jacked off to the thoughts of Izuku before... unimportant. 

A knock sounded on the door, and a voice spoke, "Uh... Bakugou-kun. I did think I should wait until you got out but when gou came in looking upset, I thought to ask if you were okay?" His roommate, who wouldn't just leave him alone. The ash blond growled, "u-uh, I'm here if you ever want to talk?" He finished off, he did want to talk to someone, but not just anyone... but his best friend _was_ the person he wanted to talk about, especially since he saw him being felt up and grinding on his boyfriend's lap (didn't actually happen). 

He looked down to realize that his boner had definately gone down when he heard his roommate and thought of him, and almost wanted to laugh. The damn Beta was such a turn off that his dick couldn't even stay erect with the thoughts of him at all. He turned the water off, stepping out and grasping the towel he had, putting it around his waist and a towel onto his head, he didn't bring a change of clothes in, just boxers that he placed on in a second, but didn't feel that comfortable around his roommate he'll walk out half naked without just a bit of covering. He wasn't necessarily self conscious, just a preference. The ash blond opened the door quickly, effectively making his roomate frightened even if for a split second. The redhead's fave became just as bright as his hair. Other than that he didn't say a word, looking away before Katsuki got the chance to glare at him. Katsuki walked over to his drawer, quickly changing into a black sweatshirt and grey sweats, quietly sitting on his bed, Eijirou eyed him for a moment, before walking over to his own bed and taking a seat. "So... take up my offer on wanting to talk?" Eijirou queried. 

"Look. I don't trust your ass one bit, but either way, you tell any other soul of what I'm about to tell you, and I'm going to jail for homicide." The ash blond threatened, Eijirou nodded with a nervous smile, "well. I have a crush, on this amazing person, who understands me. He helps me a lot, keeps me in check, makes sure I'm okay, and I've liked him for a while but-" Katsuki was cut off.

"You said 'he'?" Eijirou questioned, "as in, a boy? Ah. I see. So you're gay?" 

"Got a problem with that?" Katsuku growled. 

"Of course not! I'm gay too if you're wondering." Eijirou replied. 

"I wasn't, but thanks for the detail. Anyways, I've liked this guy for about as long as I can remember. But... he has someone. Has a boyfriend, he's not gay but he just doesn't care for gender. And... I saw them kissing today... basically naked, sucking eachothers damn faces off. I want to be mad but- not at him. I mean, they've been together for months now, and I still haven't gotten over it..." Katsuki finished off. 

"Seems to me like you need your own distraction." Eijirou suggested, "like make some friends, hang around with people you like and enjoy being around! I have this friend, she's an Alpha, maybe you guys will get along." Eijirou told him, Katsuki rose an eyebrow before clicking his tongue, "we're actually meeting at the boba place around the street, wanna go along with us?" 

"Me and my friend were supposed to go together... but I guess maybe he and his boyfriend are too distracted right now, so why not." Katsuki murmured, he was about to stand but a knock on the door made hkm freeze, a soft voice spoke through the wood saying quietly, 'Kacchan?'. Katsuki's eyes widened and he got up to open it, immediately meeting jade eyes before being engulfed in a hug. 

"Kacchan. I'm sorry for what happened when you came back... I just had another nightmare and I wanted to do something to take my mind off of it." The greenet stated, and before Katsuki had the chance to say something back, "I'll get going now, talk to you later okay? Neito and I are going on a dinner date... so um... we won't be back until late... probably around 11..." Izuku explained to him, but he refused to meet Katsuku's eyes, with the thoughts he had earlier while kissing his _boyfriend_ and the thoughts of his _bestfriend_ has got him too nervous, "right so... bye.. I guess. We're going in the next hour to the mall." Izuku murmured, clenching his hand around his wrist before turning in his heel and walking away back down the hall. 

"Fuck me...." Katsuki ran a hand through his hair as he murmured what had gone through his head, he completely choked trying to talk to Izuku just now, he's so glad they have a therapist appointment tomorrow... they need it... 


	20. Breakthrough: ←Yueii's Duo Team: You Know Now→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have said in the first arc, the first few chapters, that Izuku shouldn't have made the decision to not put charges on the boys who had caused him so many issues. That is why this chapter will explain everything. This is a warning, for those who might be triggered by the mentioned subjects in the story. Please be wary.

The greenet and ash blond ate quietly, "do you think we'll be okay? Going by ourselves?" Izuku questioned, his knee bounced, quietly as he jittered around, "I mean... what if she asks questions that we can't answer?" Izuku queried, Katsuki placed his hand on the greenet's thigh, attempting to make the greenet stop bouncing for just a moment, Izuku looked down at it before he let out a sigh, it was early in the morning, he was out late, and he was tired, "I'm sorry... anyways. Auntie and Mom have already gave them the consent to look into our medical histories. So, they know.. everything about us.... as of now..." that alone made Izuku frightened, he's kept _it_ at the back of his mind throughout the years, but it wasn't like their therapist would have to bring _it_ up, right? That was years ago, no way they would need that information. Even though, it was in his medical history that he had been hospitalized when he was four. And he was put on medication as well, "I think we'll be just fine..." Izuku murmured. 

The Alpha glanced at his wrist watch, looking at the time and remembering when they were supposed to be there, they had about fourty-five minutes, and it was about a thirty minutes to walk, but only fifteen to drive, that was a good thing that his mother was picking them up, dropping them off and then coming back. "Mom is outside." Katsuki stated, "do you think we should say anything to our teacher? School still doesn't start until next monday but just a thought, y'know?" Katsuki brought up. 

"No. I don't think we'll need to do that until we're actually in school. We haven't even officially met our teacher yet and there are a few students who haven't gotten to the dorms just yet either." Izuku explained, standing and grabbing Katsuki's hand, dragging him towards the door, "let's get going. We don't want Auntie staying out there for too long." The Omega stated as he grabbed his coat from the rack, placing it on and around his shoulders, Izuku wasn't wearing something completely suited for the cold weather, but he found it most comfortable, leggings under white shorts, with a white turtleneck sweater that he tucked into his shorts. Katsuki on the other hand was warm bodied, but got cold easily, he wore his black sweatpants, and a dark green sweater, Katsuki didn't usually like the color green, on clothes at least, but it reminded him so much of Izuku's hair that he couldn't resist. 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

They once more sat quietly, there was a woman in the room they were instructed to go, but when they sat down, she said nothing, she just typed something up on the computer, she was a dark skinned woman, a short afro type hair, and was actually very pretty. They heard a noise, as if something was printing out, and she turned to her side, grabbing something and the clip board in her desk, clipping the papers onto it and grabbing her pen from her ear, getting up with a smile, and sitting before them, "well, I apologize if the silence made you two uncomfortable. I was finishing up the summary of your medical histories. Now, beginning off, your names are Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou, correct? Are you two close friends?" She questioned, "should I call you by your surnames?" 

"Childhood friends. Best friends. Been through everything together actually." Katsuki answered, "just call me Katsuki." The ash blond replied, she beamed, turning towards Izuku, but Izuku was zoning out, staring at the ground in front of him, "call him Izuku, I guess?" Katsuki mumbled, reaching out and taking Izuku's hand in his own, to which the greenet looked up, eyes wide. 

"Sorry!" The greenet laughed off, "you can call me Izuku." The Omega told her. 

"Right! Well, my name is Aniya Fujioka. I'm not completely Japanese, actually I'm african american. My husband is Japanese and my son is half. His name is Reo. He sometimes visits the hospital. But enough about me, now taking a look at your medical histories, you guys seem to have the normal check ups, but about 11 months ago, you, Izuku, were hospitalized." She turned towards the boy, "I know, as a therapist it's not a normal question, but does it have anything to do with the issues you're having to have to come here?" She queried. 

Katsuki and Izuku shared a look, "of course, you do not have to tell me if you'd rather not!" She reassured. 

"I-I uh... don't like to talk about it... but um... It was an incident that happened at school. I was assaulted by 2 Alpha's from my class. Though, I decided not to press charges against them." Izuku explained, the woman looked surprised. 

"You mean, assaulted... again?" She questioned, Izuku's heart stopped once those words left her mouth, his stomach twisted. "I'm sorry for repeating but, you didn't mention any of the information that happened when you were four years old. Does that incident from then have nothing to do with what had happened?" Aniya asked the boy. 

"What the hell is she talking about?" Katsuki growled, Izuku was frozen, of course, it was in his medical history. 

"It has nothing to do with-" "Izuku what is she talking about?" 

"What had happened when I was four." "Izuku." 

"I had medication then." "Izuku, tell me what she's talking about." 

"And everything is healed up of course." "Izu!" 

"Katsuki." Izuku turned towards the ash blond, eyes wide and filled with fear, "let me speak. She asked me a question. I'm giving her the answer. If you're expecting this therapy thing to work then we need to communicate how we're asked, alright?" The Omega stated, swallowing the lump in his throat, he felt like puking. 

"Fuck that!" Katsuki rose his voice more than he should of, Izuku's body shook violently, until he froze, looking the other way, Katsuki noticed this, glancing at Aniya before frowning, "I'm sorry. Can we just continue?" 

"You both have about the whole hour of being here to vent anything, honestly. And once I get the information, I'm able to get you guys, as I might suggest, to get a doctor to diagnose and give his suggestions. Alright? Now Izuku, Katsuki, how are you both feeling right now? In this very moment?" Aniya questioned. 

"Tired, shitty. Anxious." Katsuki admitted. 

"Scared..." Izuku told them, "nervous... exhausted..." 

"You had another nightmare didn't you, Izuku?" Katsuki asked. 

"... yeah... sorry. I didn't want to bother you with my trouble I actually did fake sleeping when you came to wake me up earlier... I just really didn't want you questioning why I was awake. I was up for 2 hours, just staring at the wall." Izuku told him. 

"Nightmares?" Aniya questioned, "can you explain, only if you'd like, and do you mind if I write it down?" 

"Of course, go ahead. He's just... he's been having nightmares about everytime he goes to sleep, doesn't matter what time, when he's with me or... somene else he seems to calm down just a bit more than usual. They end up not being as bad. Other than that, he's jittery, anxious, about the same as me except, I don't get nightmares, I actually only... have anxiety attacks. But, mine don't come ad often anymore." Katsuki explained slowly, Aniya nodded, writing everything he said onto her paper, "sorry for answering everything, If Izuku wants to talk though I'll let him." Katsuki murmured. The Omega was silent, "you know... I've always thought I knew just about everything about Izuku. Being a close family friend, and a childhood best friend and all. I was there to comfort him when his heats became irregular. I was always by his side as a kid, and he's used to be so quiet. Modest. Nowadays, I think we've both changed quite a bit, he's come to show much more emotion than I'm used to," Katsuki laughed slightly, "having crushes, and all. He's told me everything." 

"Well, what about you? Have you told Izuku-kun everything?" Aniya questioned. 

"No. I haven't," the ash blond stated immediately, leaning forward and folding his hands, "I really haven't. Everything I've wanted to tell Izuku, I don't think I can ever do it." Katsuki told her, Izuku glanced at him, "and it seems there are somethings I don't know about Izuku, about his past, y'know? Even if I thought I was always at his side. But I guess I'll admit mine first." Katsuki mumbled, "Zuku'," Katsuki began, "once I say what I do, this can't change a thing between us, alright?" Katsuki pursed his lips, the greenet nodded, though he was wondering why Katsuki was being so honest, all of a sudden, "I... like you." Katsuki told him, "ah, I think that's an understatement. I love you actually. More than a friend, more than a bestfriend. I have, since we were just kids. Ha, and I managed it so well that you haven't noticed. By the way. I still do. I'm getting past it though. I swear I will. Becuase you're happy with someone and I don't want to get in the way. And I've always thought you were an amazing person, who was strong, and smart, funny, adorable, modest of course. You were everything I liked to see in someone. I fell in love with your personality before I did your looks." Katsuki finished off, and the Alpha let out a very long sigh, "god! Holy shit it feels good to get that off my chest! To be honest I feel amazing right now! But... this doesn't change a thing, right?"

"Of course not." Izuku gave a smile. 

"Took some guts to say that, didn't it Katsuki?" Aniya beamed, the ash blond nodded. 

"Now, Izuku. Can you tell me... everything? Well not everything, not right now at least, we can save that for another time, maybe later. What was this about something happening when you were four?" Katsuki questioned, Izuku didn't- oh well, his mouth was already speaking. 

"You know how I told you... that my dad worked overseas and died in an accident at the office?" Izuku murmured, the Alpha nodded, "well... no. That wasn't at all true. Truth is... my dad, was in jail... for... domestic and child abuse... sexual assault charges, and child pornography and rape... he died in jail, beaten to death by some of the inmates... my dad... wasn't a great man. He raped my mother... that's why I was born..." Izuku admitted, "everything about my dad has been such a big lie, the business trip he returned from, was only a few months, and he came back into her life. But it didn't turn out well, he abused her for years, I always witnessed her being hit but I couldn't do a thing to help her. And then the abuse was aimed at me... to the point that.... he raped me. For about a year, until my mother broke and called the police, after defending herself for once." Izuku swallowed thickly, "even when I was abused for so long I didn't want him to go to jail because I still saw him as my father... that's why-" 

"Zuku..." "What?" 

"You're... crying..." 

"Ah..." Izuku mumbled, Katsuki pulled the boy over to him, "sorry. But, everything that happened as a kid, it doesn't effect me today." 

"How come it never showed though, you always looked okay-" 

"Do you think, someone who knew that their child was well known would decided to make the injuries noticeable? The only reason I was able to have a somewhat easy childhood, was because I was with you, remember when you brought breakfast to our treehouse that day? That was because you couldn't find me at home right?" Izuku questioned. 

"Yeah, Auntie said... oh. I'm so sorry for not noticing." The Alpha stated. 

"Katsuki, I don't think Izuku wanted you to notice. Izuku's a modest boy, as I can tell. He doesn't like to put his problems onto other people. He thinks he can deal with them by himself, am I correct?" Aniya put in. 

"I uh... yeah." Izuku murmured, "you know, Fujioka-san, I liked coming here. I didn't think talking about things would help..." Izuku mumbled. 

"I'm glad. And you two seemed to have a lot to talk about. Actually, when you both had came in, I assumed that maybe you two, were a couple. I supposed my guess was wrong, I apologize for butting in though." Aniya admitted, Katsuki's face flushed bright red and the greenet turned away, with the knowledge of Katsuki liking him, well he didn't know what to say about that, "but, looking at the time, Izuku, because of your medical history, you were instructed to have to get onto a larger dose of your medication if you ever had issues in the future, I can order in at the pharmacy and you can pick that up, Katsuki, I do suggest you come in tomorrow to get the doctor's word on medication for you. But, It seems it's time for you to go, Izuku, your mother actually is in office right now, but with a patient." Aniya told them, "will I see you guys next week?" 

"Of course. This actually helped a lot, thank you." Katsuki let a small smile fall onto his features, "see you next week, Fujioka-san." 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

The greenet and the ash blond slowly made their way towards the mall, silence encased them, "hey Izuku..." Katsuki spoke up, the Omega froze and looked up with a smile, that was until... the Alpha's lips were on his, Izuku's eyes widened, he didn't know what to do, how to react, should he push him away? He was with Neito, but he didn't want to? He actually liked it. But if he showed that wouldn't it be considered cheating? He didn't want to do that. So instead, he stood there, hands clenched and allowed the Alpha to do what he did, Katsuki's hand slipping into his hair, pushing some from his ear, he backed away moments later, holding a hand to his mouth, eyes squinted, not meeting the greenet's gaze, "I uh... just wanted to do that... for a while, but uh... sorry." Katsuki mumbled, Izuku stared at him. 

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Izuku replied, "I'm glad you told me what you did at the appointment. I'm sorry for not noticing either. And for choosing Neito and confessing everything about liking him and being careless and self centered." Izuku spoke as they began to walk once more, "but this changes nothing between us. Okay?" 

"Of course not. The only difference now is that you know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain, why this chapter has "Breakthrough" at the beginning part of the title, is because of the reason, this is the breakthrough of the story. The whole story. There will be no other breakthrough chapters all the way until the end, so! Be ready for more drama to start soon 😈


	21. ←Yueii's Duo Team: Another First→

School rolled around fast, clubs began opening, and at this point, each student was admitted into a dorm. They gotten a tour of the dorms, and uniforms were sent to each room after fittings. Apparently, they only had to wear the uniforms Monday through Thursday. Friday was the day they could wear whatever. Izuku and Katsuki, were better than ever. Well, that's what it looked like. Izuku, was struggling with his own feelings at the moment, but he knew that as of now, it should be the last thing he's worried about, because up until the hour, Izuku has met nobody in his class whatsoever. Maybe the past few days he's been too busy and just didn't seem to notice anyone other than Neito, Katsuki and Denki. And once or twice seeing Katsuki's roommate. They were supposed to have a meeting at the dorms with everyone in the next hour, then they were instructed to go and find the clubs they had tried for once it was over, and if the clubs needed a physical affirmation of being able to join, then they had tryouts being held for those specific clubs. Izuku, knew that Denki was going for basketball with Katsuki, or swim maybe. That's what he was told. 

"So! Told Monoma-kun about your kiss with Katsuki yet?" A voice spoke in mock happiness from behind him, two hands settling on his shoulders, Izuku would have jolted if he hadn't expected it. 

"I'm getting to it. I mean, if I don't, he'll think that I cheated on him..." Izuku murmured the last part of his sentence, "which, I did not. Because I did not and didn't try to kiss back. Or even think about it! Sure, I stood there and let it happen, but I really didn't want to upset Katsuki, he was already upset about the fact that I kept some things from him." Izuku explained. 

"The fact that you don't in fact understand feelings and cannot make up your mind when it comes to who you want and what your Omega longs for along with your heart, because you're indecisive?" Denki queried, "is that what you've been keeping from him? Because like hell it isn't obvious!" Denki smirked, "and man! How does it feel having not 1 but 2 handsome, matured, smart Alpha's longing for you and one of those Alpha's being your childhood friend?" Denki teased, though Izuku obviously wasn't having it right now. 

"Can you stop bringing up the fact that Kacchan likes- liked me? We've already agreed, his confession changes nothing in our relationship. And we're going to stay best friends. Now! Let's go since you're ready and we're not late." Izuku knudged the boy, who clicked his tongue, and only got up when Izuku gave him a look. 

"Bakugou... likes you?" Came a voice from the doorway, Izuku flinched and Denki did the same when they boy turned to see Neito at the doorway, "you kissed him and you didn't tell me? Now why is that? Did you like it?" Neito crossed his arms, though he didn't sound mad, the way his eyebrows slightly furrowed and a the corners of his mouth curved down, Izuku could tell he was upset, Denki pursed his lips, and looked towards the side of the room, whistling as he made his way over towards the door and slipped out from behind Neito, walking down the hall slowly with his hands behind his back and Neito shut the door, loudly, "Izuku, what the hell?" Neito questioned him. 

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me." Izuku stated, "to be honest, can you really blame me, Neito? I already made him upset by keeping years of things from him that I shouldn't have, and after we left the office he kissed me. That isn't my fault. Sure, I let him do it, but it's not like I asked him to or that I kissed him back, as you must've heard since you were outside eavesdropping on a private conversation." Izuku gave him a look. 

"Well maybe I wouldn't have began to eavesdrop on your private conversation if you were gushing over how your best friend kissed you!" Neito pointed out. 

"I wasn't gushing over it! I wasn't even the one who brought it up! Denki did and that was the conversation we were having, it's not like I was trying to relive it in my head! Actually, I was trying to forget about it because Katsuki doesn't want it to ruin our relationship! So I don't think you have any reason to be angry!" Izuku retorted. 

"No reason to be angry? Izuku, you kissed, another Alpha! One you said you didn't have feelings for! And as Denki said, you don't have your feelings together! So if you're so indecisive when it comes to either of us, then why the hell are you going out with me?!" 

"Neito, can you just listen?!" 

"No! You listen! Get your feelings together, when it comes to other people it's so easy to get your feelings mixed up when you don't even try to understand the damn concept of feelings for other people. Romantic feelings, not just feelings of being a friend, and when you agree to the concept of dating someone, you commit to it! You commit to that relationship, but right now, I can't seem to find where your commitment is! Keeping things from me, something like this. I'm not mad that you went on and did this, I'm mad that you basically lied to me when you told me you loved me! And don't tell me that you didn't, because you did. And the reason that I know you did is because, you're chasing after who knows what, and you're not even conscious of it!? Hell, Izuku. I love you. And it's not hard for me to say it because I know I do. But are you really, absolutely sure that dating me and saying those words back is what you want?" Neito finished off, by now they weren't that far apart as they were before. 

"... I-" The greenet paused, grasping the Alpha's hand in his own, "I do love you. Really. Kissing Katsuki was a mistake that I won't make again. But even if I did feel something for him, then-" 

"Then that's all I need to hear." Neito tore his hand away, before he was heading towards the door, he didn't say anything else before he was gone. Izuku crouched down quietly, letting out a loud sigh as he put his hands in his arms, he doesn't know why he said that- a small knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he looked up and saw the ash blond peeking in. 

"So... did you guys get into an arguement? I passed Monoma on the way here and he looked angry." Katsuki questioned, the Omega huffed, not giving a reply, the ash blond walked over and hooked his hands under the Omega's arms, lifting him up and holding him out in front of him, "is it bothering you that much that you don't wanna tell me about it?" Katsuki questioned the boy, who hasn't made eye contact at all, and instead was looking at the ground... "want a hug?" Katsuki finally asked, Izuku thought about it for a moment, before making small grabby hands at him, and the ash blond brought him forward into a very welcoming and warm embrace, Izuku wrapping his legs around the ash blond's waist and holding his arms around his neck. It felt insanely natural and Izuku didn't understand why or how, "ah you know. If you guys ever get into an argument again and he puts his hands on you, I'm beating his ass and kicking him to the sun." Katsuki stated, which Izuku snorted at, "hey, I got you to laugh." Katsuki murmured against his skin. 

"You did..." Izuku mumbled, "and... we had a small misunderstanding, and I think we both just need to cool down for a bit. Couple hours maybe." Izuku stated while Katsuki maneuvered him from hanging on his front to his back, beginning to walk towards the door. 

"Hm... hope you guys make up soon though. You always look happy when you're with him and that's the only Izuku I'd like to see." Katsuki turned to glance at him, Izuku saw the smile on his face and couldn't help but give a small one back, "where did Dunce face go?" Katsuki continued. 

"Dunce face- Denki? He left after Neito walked in." Izuku rose an eyebrow at the name but didn't comment on it either way. Katsuki hummed at his reply and as they entered the elevator, Izuku reached down to press the first floor button, because of the reason that Katsuki had his hands hooked underneath his thighs and if he let go Izuku would either lose balance and fall or not, but the first possibility was much more possible than you think, when they made it to the first floor common room, Izuku immediately caught eyes with Neito, who was talking to an orange haired girl, he looked down for a second before going back to his conversation, the look he gave Izuku almost looked hurt, Izuku felt the guilt rise back up into his chest and leaned back away from Katsuki, the Alpha himself didn't blink an eye and continued on carrying him even with how he was hanging by his legs, "just drop meee." Izuku whined, Katsuki scoffed. 

"Nope." The Alpha stated, "now get back up before you slip and hit your head." Katsuki clicked his tongue, Izuku didn't listen and started to wriggle, doing his best to get out of Katsuki's hold, the more he did this, the more Katsuki got irritated a of his shenanigans, and reached a hand through his legs to grab Izuku's and pulled him up through the gap, holding him like a Koala, "better?" Katsuki ground out, Izuku looked shocked for a moment and then scoffed, Katsuki gave him a flabbergasted looked, "uh, hell was that?" he questioned, there was a moment of them going back and forth before another pair of hands took Izuku out of Katsuki's hold and placed him onto. the ground, like a normal human being, "the fuck dunce face?" 

"Denki. Den-ki. Write it down. And stop holding him like that. As small as he is he can still use his legs." Denki told the Alpha. 

"I'm not a baby-" Izuku started, though the two of them cut him off. 

"You are." Izuku looked betrayed. 

"As mature as you are, you're a baby." Denki stated. 

"And that's the only thing you guys ever have agreed on..." Izuku murmured, before glancing back over towards Neito, who now had another silver haired boy talking with them, but looked away a second later. "So uh, Denki did you decide on joining the swim team or basketball team yet?" Izuku questioned, the golden blond grinned. 

"Swim team was kind of boring to me. So, I'll be going to basketball team with our buff tall pal here." Denki answered, swinging an arm around Katsuki's neck to which the other replied by shoving his face back with his hands to knock him off his balance. 

"I'm not your damn buddy." Katsuki rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking up to see two people making their way towards them, Eijirou and a friend of his, with pink hair, "sup losers." Katsuki greeted, Izuku laughed slightly but otherwise hit his arm lightly. Katsuki smirked down at him before looking back at the other two. 

"You guys want to come and get Boba with ud after clubs today?" The girl questioned eagerly, "I'm Mina Ashido by the way, Eijirou's best friend of all time." She grinned, looking towards Izuku for a moment until coming to a conclusion, "aren't you dating that Alpha over there? Damn you're short." She stated, Izuku didn't know how he should reply. 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

He breathed quietly out of his nose as his feet took him along the track, elbows bent and arms shuffling at his sides as he begun to leave the other runners behind, the wind and sunlight that set onto his features felt so comforting, that he almost just wanted to stay out for as long as he could, but they were only taking three laps at the moment to test everyone's stamina within the first years. Izuku almost didn't count how many he decided to run until the whistle blew and his name was called, "Midoriya! Off the track! You've already done close to six!" The coach called, Izuku flushed brightly as he had gotten so caught up in his thoughts, he saw another tall student beside the coach and went to go and stand beside him, panting though as composed as he normally would be, the boy beside him really was... huge... mainly buff, he smelt of an Alpha. Izuku really tried his best o hide his scent around anyone at this point, his mother had bought him scent patches at some point and that he just found, they were slightly okay, and when he wore the collar along with it, it was as if his scent completely or at least almost completely disappeared. Izuku only realized he was being acknowledged when someone had put their hand out in front of him ina greeting. 

"I'm Tenya Iida, nice to meet you." The Beta stated, Izuku looked surprised for a moment, before giving a small smike and shaking his hand with a nod, "I've seen you around the dorms a bit, but usually you're with that friend of yours. I try my best to greet everyone in the class though." 

"Well, Iida-kun. Nice to meet you as well, I'm Midoriya Izuku. And that friend of mine, is Bakugou Katsuki. You might not want to approach him, take my word for it when I say he is not a people person." Izuku joked, though he was completely serious, Tenya nodded and laughed slightly nonetheless. 

"I will keep that in mind, Midoriya-kun. Might I say that you're a very fast runner, to be honest, I don't have a single doubt that you won't make the cut." Tenya complimented. 

"I'll have to say the same to you. Thinking about it now your surname sounded familiar, Iida Tensei, is your brother correct?" The Omega queried, "he ran stride competitions for a while before injury.." 

"He did. He was amazing as well. I think we'll get along fine here, Midoriya-kun." Tenya finished off. 

"I think so as well." Or really, he hoped so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, yes but to be frank I did upload like three other chapters back to back ✨


	22. ←Yueii's Duo Team: Admitting the Truth→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or can be titled: Izuku being a complete fucking dumbass p2

The light blond sat quietly on his bed, swiping through photo's in his storage. Every single one that involved Katsuki, pissed him off. He could never bring himself to hate someone that his boyfriend relied on for so long, though he couldn't help but be mad when that someone kissed his boyfriend knowing as well as anyone that they are dating and are nowhere near close to breaking up at any point. Thinking back at the argument they had that morning and how they went their separate ways, he felt the tiniest bit of guilt even though... his friends told him he was completely right in a sense. Though in another sense, he was trying his best to justify what Izuku had done. The silver haired boy sat silently on his own bed, they were childhood friends but it had been so long since they've seen eachother that they forgot who the other was until meeting face to face. Itsuka came along with him, and when he found out the two came back together he couldn't be happier, they know about Izuku but they haven't met him yet... "I feel like I overreacted big time back there." Neito stated as soon as he sat up, Tetsutetsu scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"You're telling me, after 5 hours you still think that you're the one in the wrong, man- come on! You did what any other significant other would do if they found out that that significant other kissed their best friend. Who even is his best friend? Is he just good looking and your boyfriend thought that kissing him was a good idea?" Tetsutetsu asked Neito sighed. 

"Their childhood best friends, Alpha and Omega, their bond is beyond something I could ever break, not that I want to. The only people who could break their bond, are the people with that bond to eachother themselves. A-And Izuku isn't the type of person to go after someone based off their looks. Whenever I ask Izuku what he likes about me, he always says things about my personality. Small things that even I haven't noticed myself. That's the kind of person he is. He's stronger than anyone I've met and mature. Sure he has moments when he actually acts his age, before he and I started seeing eachother, it seems Bakugou could barely get anything more than his bright smiles and kind words. Now it's all flushed faces and intimate moments. And yet, I feel like garbage. He told me, if he ever had feelings for Bakugou... well I didn't hear the rest. I just, I know in relationships the key is trust and commitment but... he betrayed that trust and even after telling me he didn't like Bakugou in that way he let him kiss him." Neito ranted on, Tetsutetsu didn't bother to stop him, it was his turn to rant now, "more over... I think we need a bit of space. Not breaking up or seeing other people, just a bit of space between ourselves for a bit..." Neito finished off, and as he said this, a small knock sounded on the door, it was so soft that he almost didn't hear it, but he could tell who it was, even before he opened the door to look down at a head full of curls, ".. h-hey." Neito gave a small greeting. 

"Is this Izuku?" Tetsutetsu questioned, Neito turned towards his roommate and old friend to give a nod, Izuku hadn't spoken yet, he was mainly looking at the ground as a hand lay on his shoulder, he looked up to see Itsuka standing behind him. 

"He was standing here for a bit most likely, and he seemed to be deep in thought... or listening to the conversation you guys were having inside." When she said this, Neito's eyes widened and his eyes traveled back down to the greenet, who now looked off to the side, it seemed Itsuka's second suspicion was right, because when he crouched down to get a look at his face, he could see the small tears that sat at the ducts of his eyes.

"Izuku, I-" Neito began, the Omega though, cut him off. 

"You don't have to explain anything and nor do you owe me an explanation or apology. I made the mistake not you. I understand that in a relationship, I can't be the only person mad, and I'm not the only person with human feelings like anger or being upset. I need to stop being so self-absorbed and focus more on you because lately, it seems all the attention has been on me in this relationship. You need your own amount of respect and commitment that you give me. So I think your decision of getting a break from one another for a couple of days is fine." The greenet spoke quickly, his hands were holding Neito's that had been reaching out to him as he lowered it slowly, "I-I'll just um... get back to my dorm then. Make sure to get enough sleep by the way... school is tomorrow.." Izuku finished off as he turned on his heel, slipping past the tall Alpha behind him and left down the hall. 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"That could've been much worse." Neito stated, letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, Tetsutetsu laughed but Itsuka flicked him on the head when he got quiet, "ouch." He said blandly, monotonously, the girl rose a brow at that, but didn't do anything more, "so what were you coming here for?" Neito questioned. 

"Eh, just to hang out. I mean, it's been years so don't we have a lot to catch up on?" The orange haired girl beamed as she waltzed in, taking a seat on Tetsutetsu's bed, the silver haired teen's arm snaked around her shoulder and he gave her a quick greeting hug, the girl smiled slightly and turned back to watch Neito take a seat on his side of the room, sitting criss-cross on his bed. 

"I do want to know, you guys left when we were all only in our first days of Junior still. You've been together all that time? How come your parents moved you overseas but my mom couldn't even bother to ponder the idea of having me take a junior high exchange program. What'd you even do over there? There's so much we can catch up on. Did you date anyone, find an Omega that you liked? A Beta? Any romance at all with either of you?" 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

"I like.. Katsuki." Izuku stated, Denki ran his hand through the greenet's hair as they sat in silence, the golden blond nodded slowly, he could sense how Izuku was feeling in that moment, or at least guess. He must've felt.... like a bad person, "I like Neito." The omega continued, "I like Katsuki, but I chose Neito. I chose Neito but I like Katsuki. Katsuki kissed me but I'm with Neito. Neito is upset with me that Katsuki kissed me. I'm upset with myself that thinking about it and just... now genuinely noticing that after 16 years of friendship, he admits that he likes me but I can't say it back for that exact reason... Denki, am I a bad person?" The boy questioned, his eyes were lidded and his scent was starting to seep out more. 

"Not at all. It's not unheard of to like someone else even if you're in a relationship. As long as you don't act upon those feelings then your relationship is fine and it's not jeopardized at all." Denki told him, "you need to tell this to Bakugou-" the golden blond was cut off. 

"Tell me what?" Came the voice of the specific Alpha that Izuku was talking about, Izuku sat up and stared at the blond, who stood frozen, avoiding eye contact, a couple of times looking back. Izuku glanced at Denki before letting out a long sigh. The Omega stood up and made his way over towards the ash blond, Denki gave an encouraging smile in the background... that was until Izuku grabbed Katsuki's collar and brought their lips together. His smile fell before his whole expression could change. He felt tears come to his eyes when he saw Neito staring at the scene from right behind Katsuki and he was almost about to just- no what he did _was_ stand up and pull the greenet back to the other side of the room and into the corner covering the Omega's mouth, staring at the two Alpha's in slight fear for Izuku's life. "I-I um... what? I-" Katsuki turned around to look at Neito who had the darkest expression on his features, and it was directly aimed at Izuku. Who held a blank expression, though his scent was getting stronger by the minute. 

Neito's hands clenched and he slowly made his wsy forward and towards the two in the corner of the room, Denki made a slow motion of shielding the greenet behind him. Reeling his neck back the closer that Neito got, "move." Neito growled, damn that was scary as fuck. Katsuki didn't move towards them yet and instead watched as Denki moved for Neito to see Izuku, the blond's hand went to Izuku's collar and held him up, "what's your issue?" Neito questioned. 

"I don't have an issue, Neito." Izuku stated, "please let go of my shirt." Izuku told him, Neito stared him down, Izuku-

"Your heat is about to come, isn't it." Neito sighed, placing the greenet down onto his feet, Izuku crossed his arms looking off the side, "can you please just- stop going after Bakugou as if he's the one you're dating. I'm sounding possessive, I know. But... Izuku we can't be together if you keep chasing after someone else." Neito shut his eyes to calm down. 

"I'm sorry." Izuku murmured, "I wasn't thinking, kay?" Izuku replied, "Katsuki, I'm also sorry for that." Izuku turned towards the ash blond, Denki sighed loudly, holding his hand to his heart. 

"Holy shit I thought you were about to get killed." Denki murmured. 

"Neito, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I know not even the most largest amount of sorries could make up for how much I've done that I shouldn't have. And Katsuki you need to hear this too. I only did it because I just figured out that I liked him, okay? I don't want to because I want to be with you. I really do. Katsuki, I'm sorry for using you basically. Neito, I'm sorry you have to put up with me. You have every right to hit me or yell at me." Izuku bowed his head, he felt deeply ashamed. He acted upon what he was feeling instead of thinking about it from the start. And it was just such a random thing that even he didn't understand why he kissed his bestfriend other than the fact that- he'll have to think about this later, he was getting dizzy... 

"Let's get you to one of the scent blocked off room down on the last floor, k?" Neito gave a small smile, Izuku rose an eyebrow at that, "well, you remember right? On the room board it showed that they had rooms down on the first floor that leave your scent blocked in to not attract anyone. And you can stay for as long as your heat is." Neito explained, "and besides, you look bad. Not saying that as in, looks wise but. Feelings wise." Neito cleared. 

"... Okay." The greenet murmured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, if this ain't the most problematic plot I've ever had in a story then I don't know what is. Anyways though, hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next chapter, I'll be finally introducing the students of UA and the teachers and stuff! I hope you guys are ready for more to come. There's a lot to be done and so, get extremely ready for it. This arc also will be the longest. Due to many reasons. I think maybe if you guys guess then you might end up correct in a sense.


	23. ←Yueii's Duo Team: An Omega's Job→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ykw, when has this book ever have a chapter without drama? I mean, fr. Someone tell me. Also, the title of this chapter is actually the title for the fourth arc. And you'll find out why. This is the one shortest arcs actually. Only 9 chapters. The next arc will be posted in the next chapter, that will actually be the shortest arc around 3-5 chapters. "A Step Through the Real Past"  
> An obvious warning for this chapter. I won't put a marker but I'm letting you know, once you see it, if you don't want to read it, skip right on over it.

_The greenet ran through the field, Katsuki followed behind him with a grin, their parents trailing behind. Izuku, who had been running backwards tripped and fell, Katsuki's eyes widened as he went to go check on his friend, who had tears in his eyes, "here lemme see." Katsuki murmured, lifting the back of his shirt to reveal a bruise, a deep bruise at that, the dam of his friend rushed forward, fretting what happened, he went on to explain how he fell and must've hit a rock. The woman only gave a nervous smile and told they were heading home to take care of it. As Katsuki stood, he looked at the ground where Izuku fell.... only grass. Nothing hard like a rock- his mother called out to him and said they should go home as well._

"Bakugou?" A voice said from beside him, and the ash blond turned with an unreadable expression carressing his face. Eijirou stared at him, he held his pencil so loosely while his eyes were half lidded and foggy.. "daydreaming are we?" The redhead smirked, Katsuki stared at him in an uncomfortable silence. The ash blond hummed, and blinked, his eyes refocused onto the desk in front of him, he took a look around and realized how the only seat that was open was the one directly behind him. Meaning that it was most likely Izuku's seat. He breathed in largely through his nose, trying his best to make it so that he didn't drag any suspicion towards himself. The classroom was so big and he wasn't used to it, and the students were all loud an annoying. Class 1-A, were they? Pathetic. Neito shouldn't have came to classes, he should've gone and spent the day with Izuku, Izuku's heat began just last night and it was most likely a very hard hit. Whenever he was under stress he'd be so out of it he couldn't walk. 

The door of the classroom slamming open interrupted his thoughts and a moment of silence possessed the class. Only because they could see nobody standing at the door. "I'm surprised it took you all no longer than a few seconds to shut up. Though I don't see everyone sitting in their seats." A voice pointed out, nobody decided to count it off as weird and just got into their seats quickly. They heard shuffling for a moment, until they looked down to the yellow sleeping back making it's way across the floor. Katsuki wanted to go home, "my name's Shouta Aizawa." The male stood up, surprisingly... Katsuki knew that name. Shouta Aizawa was a musician actually a violinist. The man was tying his hair back and was wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks and dress shoes, "and I want all of you to step up here and say names and secondary gender, starting from seat no. 1 and continued on." The ravenet told them. Katsuki huffed, looking over to see a blond pretty boy standing up with a creepy smile on his face... wasn't necessarily creepy, he just didn't like it. 

"Aoyama Yuuga. Omega." The boy stated, blond hair... seems that a lot of people he's met has blond hair. Blond hair, purple eyes. That's something new. He looked like one of those rich pretty-boys. Katsuki snorted at his own thought. Oh, look who was next. 

"Mina Ashido! Alpha." The pinkanette grinned. He's been getting Alpha vibes from her for a while, surprisingly he was right in the matter of what her secondary gender was. He never bothered to ask but it's nice to know. 

"Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsu. Omega." The greenette stared blankly. Katsuki almost didn't hate her only because of her hair color. It almost barely reminded him of Izuku. She was short, and sorta creepy because she held no expression and reminded him of an emo child who's just going through a phase. But she didn't look angry at life or whatever so maybe he was just overthinking how she looked. Her eyes kinda looked cool, pitch black. 

"Tenya Iida. Beta." The bluenet stated. Oh how Katsuki already hated him. He looked like one of those private schools, stick up his ass kids. Looking stiff beyond stiff. He groaned internally and waited for the next person to speak. Blue hair and eyes. Lame. 

"Ochako Uraraka. Omega." The girl smiled brightly. She's the second on his new hate list. Brown hair and eyes, but it was like she was wearing permanent blush on her cheeks and it pissed him off so much. Just how many Omega's were in the class that year? 

"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Beta." First off what the hell type of name was that. Were the parents just that lazy and decided to give their child the name that was his last name? Lazy ass parents. 

"Mashirao Oijirou. Alpha." Alpha count: 4 as of right now as he knew Neito was also an Alpha. That put his on edge but he didn't let it show.

"Denki Kaminari. Beta." 

"Eijirou Kirishima. Beta." 

"K-Kouji Kouda. Omega." 

"Rikido Satou. Beta." 

"Kendou Itsuka. Alpha." Alpha count: 5. 

"Mezou Shouji. Beta." 

"Kyouka Jirou. Alpha." Alpha count: 6. 

"Sero Hanta. Alpha." Alpha count: 7. 

"Fumikage Tokoyami. Alpha." Alpha count: 8. 

"Shouto Todoroki. Alpha." Alpha count: 9. 

"Monoma Neito. Alpha." 

"Tooru Hagakure! Beta!" Okay, hold on. Where the hell did she come from? Was she sitting there the whole damn time and he never noticed? What the fuck. How can someone be that invisible. 

"Katsuki Bakugou. Alpha." Why did he even have to tell this to the damn extras. They could just mind their own businesses, "and sir. The person who sits behind me isn't here due to his heat." Katsuki told him, Shouta stared at him and nodded in understanding, took his seat quietly once more. 

"Minoru Mineta. Beta." Oh wow, he was taller than expected. He must've been slouching in his chair quite a lot because he thought he was really fucking short. 

"Momo Yaoyorozu. Omega." She looked like an Alpha... now that's a strong Omega right there. He could already tell. She's like Izuku. She doesn't go on his hate list. She might be the second on his respect list. First of course would be Izuku. 

"You guys are quite organized. Now it's time for me to explain who I am. Shouta Aizawa, I'm your homeroom teacher and one of your music teachers. I teach classical music and that's just about all you need to know about me. Whenever I arrive to this classroom each day, you will be on time and in your seats. It should never take you longer than a few seconds to take a seat and get quiet." Shouta explained. The class was dead quiet now. "Today we'll be going through physical assessments as will happen every year. Omega's, Alpha's and Beta's will be separated into different rooms. Meaning not everyone you will see there will be your classmates. The physical assessments will be different per gender and secondary gender. Be on your best behaviour and start on down the halls towards the nurses wing." Shouta explained. 

Well, this was so very fun already. 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

Izuku felt horrid. Disgusted mostly. With himself. Over the years, he's never had to touch himself during his heats to calm down. Though why, as soon as his heats became irregular and his scent grew stronger, he yearned something. Something he didn't want to. Was this how Omega's always felt during heats. Defenseless and just yearning for someone to mate with them. It was so damn stupid. The very first time he's touched himself was when he and Neito first started dating. Izuku doesn't even know why he felt so aroused that time. Keeping his head under the covers, he held his arms around his stomach. He had discarded of his clothes way before. He was bare. It was like he had no intention of defending himself if anyone were to just walk in- "Izuku?" The voice came pretty close to right beside him, which had made him flinch enough to move the covers, "Izuku, why're you all bundled up?" Katsuki questioned him, raising a brow and moved his hand towards the top, beginning to pull it down slowly before Izuku grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "What's wrong?" 

The Omega didn't say a word, instead pointed down at the floor, Katsuki looked down... his face blew up into flames as he turned around and contemplated something. Izuku was naked under the covers and that was most likely why he didn't want him to see him. "U-Uh. Y'know I've seen you naked a lot before. I've known you my whole life since kids. It's fine, isn't it?" This was just barely an attempt at getting Izuku to allow him to sit with him... under the covers. 

"I-It's different t-this time- ahn~" Izuku flushed brightly, covering his mouth and Katsuki froze. The only reason Izuku had been quiet and refused to talk was because he was keeping his voice in. Now that Katsuki came and spoke to him... he accidentally let out a moan... well. This was already going downhill. Katsuki hadn't said anything and he was getting extremely fidgety. Izuku made a move to turn around just slightly, though when his wrist was grasped, the covers were tossed off and Katsuki was now on top of him. Lips on his. He panicked. Just a single touch on his skin made him even more aroused than before. Though, he wanted Katsuki to stop. Katsuki had slipped his knee in between his legs. His toes curled. "N-No!" Izuku was able to say but Katsuki hadn't moved yet. His back arched, "K-Katsu-ki." He murmured, he already felt tears spilling down his cheeks. Katsuki's hand was on his cock and he really wanted him not to go any further... his hand begun to move. His body felt stiff as waves of unwanted pleasure went up his spine. Releasing just a few moments later. Katsuki sat up and didn't make any move. Just stared at his hand which was covered in Izuku's- his heart stopped as his mind went back to it's state. 

Izuku kicked him in the stomach. Groaning he stumbled back. Off the bed and Izuku sat up. "I hate being an Omega..." he murmured, Katsuki's eyes widened, that was the first time... out of all the issues Izuku had gone through... that he's ever said that. "I hate it so much." His body shook just as much as his voice did. "I'm always gonna get used.. aren't I? That's just an Omega's job... isn't it..."

"N-No! No it's not! I'm so sorry!" Katsuki stood and wanted to touch Izuku, but his hand was- "Izuku no. That wasn't what I came here to do. I-I just, I heard you m-moan and then my mind just blanked!" Katsuki tried to explain, "Izuku nothing is- I-I'm sorry, okay?..." Katsuki just... wanted to erase all the shitty things he's done. 

"No, no I think you're wrong. It's my job to be used. It's my job to allow them to do whatever they want. I don't get a choice, do I? First was my father... the one who was supposed to care for me and my mother. Used by him for years up until his arrest. The boys at Junior High. I let em' off easy... then there's..." Katsuki cut him off as Izuku met his eyes. 

"I'm not using you! Izuku I'm sorry. So sorry. Very very sorry. It won't ever happen again. What I did has no excuse. I can't even try to justify what I did just now. But please don't be mad at me. Please don't think the only reason why I came here was to.. do this! I just wanted to know if you were okay... fuck. I'll... I'll just go. I'm sorry. Again. Dammit." Katsuki walked out quickly, Izuku took in a deep breath. At least... Katsuki was gentle with him. For once, if he told Neito what happened it wouldn't be his fault if he got upset. He really just wanted to sleep... Now that he thought about it. His father, had always told him, that he knew he'd be an Omega. Whenever he did, he'd say,

" _You're going to turn out to be a filfthy Omega aren't you... just remember the things I do, because this will be your job in the future. Used and thrown away onto the streets with someone's pups in ya._ "

It was such a horrible thing. He remembered it clear as day for some odd reason. Izuku felt sick to his stomach. The tingling sensation of Katsuki's hands on his body, lips on his. It was left behind and so was his scent. It was encasing his body. A knock on the door sounded, at least Katsuki actually closed the door this time... he was lucky that nobody had followed Katsuki down... "Zuku?" The voice called, Izuku realized it was Neito and his heart stopped. What if he noticed Katsuki's scent on him and thought the wrong thing. What if he took his anger out on him. Was he angry? Izuku's done enough and this might just be the last straw- "Zuku I know what happened." Neito told him, "I'm not blaming you and I'm not mad at Bakugou either. He was terrified when he told me as well. He felt guilty. He told me what you said too..." Neito opened the door slowly, Izuku flinched back and hid under the covers. "Look, um. Can I come in?" Neito hadn't opened the door all the way yet before he stopped to ask. 

"Y... Y-Yes..." Izuku's voice was soft. Neito opened the door, even with Izuku's verbal permission the greenet still hid away. 

"I took some pills before I even came down here. Don't worry about your heat effecting me, kay?" Neito murmured, "look, Izuku. I think that we need to just, sit down and have a talk once in a while. About how you're doing. Your mental state is deteriorating and I'd like to help you but we don't talk about it much.. especially when we _need_ to talk about it." Neito mumbled, "look, school has barely begun. I know it's going to be hard being in a different setting than before, and that you'll probably do things that you never had to back in junior high, but even then you and Bakugou had problems. I myself feel like, If I'd just never approached you then maybe you guys would be able to solve things on your own. I know, that you like him. I know that. I'm not sure how deep your feelings are. I don't know if days from now I'd be saying this same thing while having to let you go. Remember when we met? I've seen you around many times before and I fell in love with you so quickly that it's so cliche. You were so gentle. So kind to other people that I couldn't even hide how I felt. So, when you accepted my confession, I was so happy. Happy that I'd be able to spend time with you. Be your boyfriend, Alpha. It was just... and you yourself.. you're so breathtaking." Neito spoke while holding Izuku's hand in his lap, running his thumb up and down his knuckle. Izuku sniffled. 

"It's not that easy, y'know that. I shouldn't have feelings for someone else while I'm in a relationship. I'm disgusting." Izuku spat, sitting up and letting the covers run down to his stomach, "what Katsuki did just now... felt good. And it's because of something so dumb as being an Omega. That just having an Alpha will help me feel good and that's something I hate... I hate how much I wanted.." he paused and Neito stared at him, such a gentle expression was crossed onto his features. "I didn't like it but my body reacted. My body wanted it. Cause... that's just what I'm good for. Being used for sex and nothing more other than breeding. It's my job. So, stop telling me. That's i'm so kind! And so gentle, beautiful, whatever! I'm not, okay? I'm just an Omega." Izuku's voice had slowly trailed off and Neito hummed. 

"You may think that, but.." the greenet felt a hand comb into the hair at the back of his head, and push his forward, so that he was leaning onto Neito's shoulder, hand brought towards the boy's chest, "but you don't know how much more you mean. You're not _just_ an Omega. That's not your identity. Your identity is what you make it to be. You can run away from what people paint it as, but once you make up that identity that's right for you... well there's nobody who can tear that apart." Neito hugged Izuku's shoulders with one of his arms. "You should get some sleep, shouldn't you? I'm sorry for keeping you up. It isn't as late though, so I can bring you something down in a bit?" Neito questioned. 

Izuku, who was still slightly stunned by Neito's words, noddee, staring down at his comforter and fisted his hand through it when Neito stood up. It was another moment of silence. Neito leaned down and kissed his jaw softly before making his way towards the door. 

° _Your identity is what you make it to be. You can run away from what people paint it as, but once you make up that identity that's right for you... well there's nobody who can tear that apart_ °

Just how right can he be? Just how much can he tell him that'll end up the truth... because his identity was already stripped from him years ago. 

Eijirou hummed as he returned to Mina's dorm. Eyes half lidded and a smirk resting on his features. He stared at the image on his phone and couldn't help how giddy he felt. Oh how great the first few days of school were going to be. Especially when a certain Izuku Midoriya comes to class. Already with a booming amount of people certainly digusted with him. On his phone, was a zoomed in photo of Izuku's face. A hand that was obviously not his towering over him while his head was off to the side, tears streaming down his face along with the cover of a scarlet blush. Looking to be moaning. Following Katsuki around sure was such a good idea. Izuku obviously felt something for the Alpha and he was going to make sure that he never got a chance. 


	24. Filler Arc Four: ↓A Step Through the Real Past: His Words↓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❕Slight Warning for this Chapter for Un-Graphic depictions of rape as well as Domestic Abuse❕

She choked up as the male's hand gripped her hair, the child watched from behind the couch. Eyes filled with noticeable fear, hands grasping the cushion. "You're so fucking useless!" The male shouted out, before slamming her to the ground, the greenet flinched, taking a seat and covering his ears. His mother coughed when her back hit the ground. Her eyes left with unshed tears as a foot hit into her stomach with such force. She curled up slowly when the other began to walk away, hearing the sound of glass breaking right before the door slammed closed. The woman coughed and slowly began to stand. She winced but made her way over towards the couch.

"Izu..." she murmured, she smiled lightly and sat beside the boy, "hey... you okay?" She questioned, the greenet's head whipped over towards her. Lip quivering as he was picked up into her lap, hugging him into her chest. His tears soaked her shirt quickly. "I want you, to go... because he'll be back very soon, go upstairs. In your room. Do not come out your room, okay? I'll call you before I open the door, and bring you something to eat. What would you like, hmm?" She smiled and Izuku's eyes widened just a bit. 

"K-Katsudon." His expression lifted and she nodded. The three year old stood up slowly before running towards the hall, his light footsteps barely being heard as he descended towards his room. He was so thin, when she picked him up. How could she not realize... as soon as the boy was down the hall, the tears she held in her eyes finally escaped down her cheeks. Sniffling and trying her best to be as quiet as she could. Izuku didn't and shouldn't have to be worried about how much she was hurting in reality. He didn't to feel her pain. She was going to allow him to live a normal childhood for as long as she could get the chance to. As long as Hisashi allows her to stay alive, then he'll be fine... he'll be fine. Grow up to be someone beautiful... and hopefully never have to hear about this man who is his father for no longer.

When there was a knock on the door the woman flinched, before standing up and dusting herself off. Making her way towards the door. When she opened it to see Masaru, her eyes widened when seeing her husband... held around the brunet's shoulder. "M-Masaru-san. Did Hisashi bother you? I apologize..." She murmured, the brunet's smile was gentle as he spoke. 

"No no, I just found him at the park. Seems he drank just a bit too much, hm?" Masaru hummed a bit at the end of his sentence. Inko nodded, but didn't reach out for the male. Hisashi was awake and glaring directly at her. The male stood up and thanked the other with such respect that he's never shown her. Shutting the door and pushed her off to the side. 

"You know, I'm starting to get real tired of looking at your pathetic face. Even the sex is bad with you. Stupid Beta." The male's face was thrown into a grin as he pushed his forearm into her throat, "where's Izuku." He questioned, her eyes widened. 

"W-Why..." She asked. 

"Do I have to explain myself to you? Tell me where Izuku is unless you want another beating. Or would you want that and for me to find him myself?" He asked. Though she stood silent. A moment of silence had passed before his hand had fell down onto her cheek. The moment he removed his arm she had fallen to the ground. His foot hit her on the hip. She... she would gladly take this for Izuku any day. So when he was done, she had really hoped that he'd forgotten about what he was doing in the first place. But when he turned and made his was down the hall, towards Izuku's room... she panicked and ran over. Holding him back. "The fuck? Move, bitch." He growled, grabbing her by the hair and tossing her to the side. Was she really... that light? 

She held her hands over her ears as tears fell down her cheeks rapidly. Izuku was calling for her. She should move. She should... but she couldn't. "MAMA!" Izuku's screams repeated over... and over.. and over... he sounded so scared... " _MAMA_!" 

**✿.｡.:*☆:**:. 🌻 .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿**

The greenet sat quietly in the treehouse, from what had happened the night before he didn't want to be at home. Ever since that day, his dad repeated the same thing over and over again. For now, his mom and dad were going out for shopping they say. So he was going to be left alone... "Hey Zuzu!" A voice called out just as be saw a glimpse of blond spiky hair coming up the ladder. Izuku didn't expect to see Katsuki coming out so early in the morning. The greenet glanced down at what he was doing before looking up to meet Katsuki's gaze. 

"Oh... Hi Kacchan." Izuku gave the biggest smile he could muster up from the pain he was feeling, "You're up quite early today." Izuku joked. 

"Yeah well, I brought breakfast!" Katsuki grinned, Izuku did notice the basket in his hand. The greenet patted the space beside him and Katsuki took a seat. Glancing over his shoulder at the drawing. "That's really nice." He stated, Izuku turned to glance at him in question, the blond flushed brightly before explaining, "I-I mean, mom says that kids our age can barely draw inside the lines yet. So um.. anyways. You're not drawing your dad?" Katsuki asked, Izuku's heart froze when Katsuki mentioned that. 

"E-Ehm... no. Daddy doesn't like being put in pictures. S-So I don't draw him." Izuku lied, Katsuki seemed to believe it, and so moved the subject, "I hope to draw better when I get older. Also when you go home, could you tell Aunti that I thank her? These are really good." Izuku's smile had faltered for a moment. Katsuki nodded and took a muffin from the basket himself and bit into it. 

"Hey, do you know what the people around town call you?" Katsuki questioned, Izuku turned and gave a look. Oh. Yeah he did remember. They started calling him, "Musutafu's Gem". He doesn't understand... why. Should he ask? "It fits you good. I mean, you're always helping people. Like it's just your job to. Y'know?" Katsuki smiled. Izuku nodded and went back to his drawing. The aching image of his father leaning above him was prominent in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that this would be the shortest arc, but also with the shortest chapters, about 3 chapters with 800-1200 words each. It's just a short Filler Arc that won't take very long to write. Please bear with that until the Fifth Arc.


End file.
